


A New Path

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: One small mistake led to life altering consequences for Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei. Secrets unravel at the seams and the bonds of their relationships are tested. Their second year and high school was going very complicated.





	1. Unexpected

Yamaguchi had asked Tsukishima over after practice in order to do some studying, after all it was best to knock out their summer assignments early, especially since they were going to Tokyo once again for training camp soon. Right now, Tsukishima was using Yamaguchi’s shower to wash away the sweat and grime he’d accumulated during today’s practice and Yamaguchi was in his bedroom, getting things ready so once the taller boy was finished they could just right into their homework.

Tsukishima had tugged on a pair of clean sweats and a loose t-shirt from his backpack before focusing on towel drying his blonde hair. He heard a soft thud from down the hall, in the direction of his friend’s room, he snagged his glasses from the edge of the sink before padding towards the bedroom in question. He was pushing open the door as he addressed Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi, what was tha-” The words fell flat as the sickeningly sweet aroma permeated the air. The green haired boy was on his hands and knees, panting heavily, there were books and papers scattered around him. Golden eyes were blown wide open, searching the panicked brown ones, they were laced with fear.

“T-tsukki….” The soft call from Yamaguchi sounded so pitiful. “H-help me…” His shaky arms gave way and he slumped onto the wooden floor beneath him. His slim frame coiled in on itself, forming a tight little ball. Tsukishima’s head was filled with a thick fog, the entising scent from his best friend was causing the animalistic instincts within him to stir. He wanted to lay claim to the omega in front of him, he wanted to make a mess of that sweet, freckled face.

“Yama-” His tongue felt like cement in his mouth, his voice was raspy with lust. A hesitant step forward from the blonde brought the pained eyes of the omega to look at the male standing just a few feet away.

“I want… you…” Yamaguchi’s voice was no different from Tsukishima’s, heavy with desire and need. “P-please… a-alpha…” The simple uttering of the word alpha, the call from a desperate omega, pushed Tsukishima past the point of control. Usually the snarky blonde was able to keep his alpha instincts under wraps, he refused to let himself behave like an animal, but Yamaguchi’s scent and pleading broke all that control in him. 

The slender frame of the blonde dropped down to join Yamaguchi on the floor, but he had an arm positioned on either side of the slightly smaller boy, pinning him in place beneath him. A deep growl emanated from Tsukishima’s chest, Yamaguchi immediately tilted his head to the side, bearing his neck to the alpha, in submission. A slick, pink tongue met the smooth, silky expanse of Yamaguchi’s scent gland. The sensation coaxed a soft mewl from the omega, he wanted more.

Soft kissed trailed up the freckled boys neck onto his jawline before two pairs of lips crashed together in deep needy kisses. Tsukishima raked his teeth gentle over Yamaguchi’s before nibbing on it, earning him more mewls from the omega. Tsukishima took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside his friend’s mouth and explore the cavern. It was slick and warm, but it wasn’t enough. 

Breaking the kiss, Tsukishima scooped up the wrecked omega and deposited him on the bed. Yamaguchi was whining, his eyes heavy with want and need. Normally, the blonde was very meticulous with his actions, but right now he couldn't think straight. His body was screaming at him to please the omega laying in front of him. His slender fingers found their way to the waistband of Yamaguchi’s shorts and yanked them off in one smooth motion, the shirt the green haired omega was wearing followed in succession. Slick was dripping down his milky white thighs, light freckles dotted the expanse of his skin, they looked like stars. Tsukishima’s mouth was watering at the sight of the naked boy laid out for him. 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks were pink from a mixture of embarrassment and the intensity of the sudden heat, his soft eyes were lidded. Golden eyes examined the exposed body, Yamaguchi was toned from years of training, but he was slender with curves in all the right places. The omega whined slightly and tugged on Tsukishima’s own t-shirt, the blonde was quick to oblige. The offending article of clothing was discarded in a heap with the clothes Yamaguchi had been wearing, and the sweats dropped quickly as well. 

Tsukishima’s member was standing at attention, clearly interested in the events that were unfolding. It was silky and pink, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stare, he wanted to wrap his lips around it, but that would have to wait. Right now the thing he needed most was for Tsukishima’s length and girth to fill him. He craved the feeling of being full, he wanted an alpha, this alpha.

Somewhere in the back of Tsukishima’s mind he knew this wasn’t what he wanted. He’d had a crush on Yamaguchi for years, but neither ever made a move to change the dynamic of their friendship. Neither of them were thinking clearly because of the sudden haze of the heat that had taken over. If they were level headed right now they knew they wouldn’t be doing this right now. 

Yamaguchi’s pink hole was quivering, it looked so delicious to the desperate alpha. He knew want the omega wanted, so he didn’t hesitate. There was no preparation, no warning. Tsukishima sheathed himself deep inside Yamaguchi, who let out a low moan of approval. The pace was frantic, the boys were desperately trying to feel more of each other. 

“T-tsukki… m-more... I-” It was hard for Yamaguchi to form coherent words. He had never felt like this before, usually his heats were spent alone and he spent the whole time burning and wanted it to end, but right now, he was blissed out. He wanted to be filled with Tsukishima, he didn’t want it to end. 

Never breaking his pace, Tsukishima bent down over the smaller boy and sucked on the skin connecting his neck to his shoulder. Yamaguchi was very vocal, normally he was shy and quiet, but right now he was moaning and mewling with practically every movement the blonde made. It was driving Tsukishima crazy, he wanted to hear that voice even more. 

It didn’t take long before Tsukishima began to feel his knot beginning to build, the rational part of him did it’s best to tell him to pull out, to not allow himself to knot the omega, but that part of him lost the battle to the overpowering alpha instincts flowing through him. Not that he likely would have been able to, Yamaguchi had wrapped his legs around the blonde waist at some point, forcing him deeper inside, and he didn’t seem to have any intentions of releasing that hold.

Tsukishima bit his lower lip, golden eyes met brown. The boy below him looked so blissed out and wrecked, his alpha pride was boasting, he made that omega like this. He was close, it seemed like they both knew it, Tsukishima let out a low growl before he sunk his teeth into the flawless scent gland on Yamaguchi’s neck. His fangs broke skin just as his knot popped and his seed began to spill into the freckled omega, who’s eyes had fluttered shut and was moaning with both intense pleasure and pain, his own climax had hit and he spilt sticky white cum on his stomach. 

With the knot firmly in place neither boy would be able to move for a while. They were locked together, and every once and a while another small wave of cum would spill from the alpha. Tsukishima gently wrapped his arms around the boy he’s grown up with and rolled over so the omega could comfortably lay on the alpha’s stomach. Yamaguchi had a satisfied smile dusted on his face, he looked so peaceful as he purred in content.

Blood was dripping from the fresh wound on the omega’s scent gland, although, he didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t mind. Tsukishima found himself lapping gently at the area, cleaning the blood from the freckled skin. Yamaguchi mewled softly, it felt nice, the heat of the the alpha’s body, the fullness from the knot, and the gentle caressing of the alpha’s tongue on his neck. Yamaguchi found himself being lulled to sleep by the comforting beat of Tsukishima’s heart.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haze of heat has lifted.

Tsukishima was the first one to wake up after the haze had lifted. He found himself seeking the warmth of the body next to him. He subconsciously tugged the smaller boy against his chest and nuzzled his nose into the nape of the other boy’s neck. He breathed in the soothing scent of the omegan male, he found solstice in that scent, but his golden eyes opened wide once he placed that scent. Yamaguchi, his childhood friend, the boy he’d secretly had a crush on his entire life, was curled up in his arms, naked.

His face and neck began to burn as red trailed its way up his body. He understood what had just happened, he had sex with his best friend, and the worst part was that not only did he take advantage of the omega in a very vulnerable state, but he couldn’t really even remember doing it. Guilt seeped into Tsukishima, he went to sit up in bed when red caught his eye, and his blood ran cold.

Yamaguchi’s scent gland had an ugly wound in the shape of Tsukishima’s teeth. The area was blossoming with an intense purple and black bruise as well. The blonde was struggling to breathe, not only did he bite him, there was no way it wasn’t going to scar. Not with that much damage to the gland. Maybe there was a chance the two of them could have pretended the sex hadn’t happened, but there was no way they could pretend a mating bite had not happened. Whether they liked it or not Tsukishima had bound Yamaguchi to him.

The movement on the bed caused Yamaguchi’s eyes to flutter open, nervously, golden eyes met the wide brown orbs. Yamaguchi’s mouth was open slightly, and the bridge of his nose was scrunched up slightly in confusion. His mind was reeling, he couldn’t quite piece everything together.

“T-tsukki, what’s… going on?” There was a gentle crack in Yamaguchi’s voice, he studied his friend curiously. Something felt different.

“Yamaguchi, I-” His voice hitched and a prickle of tears began to well up in his eyes, “I’m sorry…” Yamaguchi felt like his heart was breaking when the words escaped the blonde, and it wasn’t because of the broken and desperate tone of his friend’s voice. It was the fact that Tsukishima felt the need to apologize for anything, Yamaguchi still wasn’t completely up to speed, but his instincts were telling him that this was the worst thing to hear.

Fat tears began to roll down his freckled cheeks, the ache of his body increased tenfold. Yamaguchi was gasping between heavy, heartbreaking sobs. Tsukishima’s golden eyes were wide with panic.

“Yamaguchi, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to… b-bite you… I’m so sorry…” The omega’s head snapped up towards the blonde, that was it, that was why he was so upset. He has been bound to Tsukishima, and by apologizing and saying it was a mistake Yamaguchi’s instincts as an omega were experiencing the ultimate rejection. His alpha didn’t want him. His sobs somehow managed to get louder and significantly more pitiful.

They were on different pages. Yamaguchi was feeling as though he was being tossed aside and incredibly unwanted by the boy he had looked up to for his entire life, while Tsukishima felt immense guilt for forcing a mating bite on the omega, and felt as though he ruined everything for Yamaguchi. Golden eyes took in the sight of the sobbing boy before Tsukishima was at a loss, how was he supposed to fix this? He felt like an ass. He couldn’t bear to see Yamaguchi cry like that because of what he had done. 

Tsukishima hesitantly reached out and took Yamaguchi’s hands in his own, forcing the omega to uncover his tear stained cheeks. He winced slightly under the thick scent of distress wafting off of Yamaguchi. Sad brown eyes looked at Tsukishima pitifully.

“I know there’s no way for me to fix this, but I will spend my entire life trying to make this up to you if that’s what it takes…” The emotion in Yamaguchi’s eyes shifted under the blonde’s words. 

“And what if that’s not what I want?” The omega’s normally gentle voice was harsh and frantic, nearing a yell or growl as he retorted. “What if I just want to be with you, Tsukki? What if am glad that it was you?” Their eyes locked together, and Yamaguchi sucked in a shaky breath before softening his tone. “What if… I’m in love with you?...” 

Tsukishima couldn’t breathe, his heart was hammering in his chest to the point he was sure that Yamaguchi would hear it. It wasn’t until a freckled arm reached up and Yamaguchi used a thumb to delicately wipe a stray tear off his cheek that Tsukishima realized he was crying. A sad smile was dusted on Yamaguchi’s face as he cupped the blonde’s cheek in his hand and forced their eyes to meet.

“I love you, Kei.”


	3. Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's heat officially comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized it wasn't clear in my last chapter, but the events last time took place after the first wave of Yamaguchi's heat. It certainly wasn't the end of it, so I tried to clear that up a bit here. Also, the characters are aged up just a bit, this is Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's second year, not first. Daichi, Suga, and Ashai have graduated and Ennoshita has taken the role of captain.

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last much longer as the expression on the omega’s face began to change. He was fidgeting slightly, and his eyes got a bit misty, pupils dilating. The sweet scent of the omega began to permeate the air once again. The haze of heat was returning.

The blonde wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, he knew it would be bad to leave a newly mated omega alone to go through their heat, but his emotions were a mess right now, and Yamaguchi wasn’t in a clear mindset. 

The green haired boy whimpers softly and he inched towards the taller male, his arms easily wrapped around Tsukishima’s neck as he draped his naked body over his best friends. He nuzzled softly at his scent gland, the strong alpha scent was comforting, it was so familiar to the omega. It reminded him of all the times that Tsukishima would let him borrow a sweater or t-shirt, Tsukishima’s scent. He’d always secretly loved it.

“Tsukki, even if you don’t feel the same about me…. Please… stay with me until it ends…” His brown eyes were lidded with the new wave of lust, but he was fighting the haze threatening to pull him in. “Just this once… let me pretend it’s real…” He sounded so sad as he clung to the thin frame of the usually sour boy. 

“Yamaguchi…”

“Please don’t say anything… just… take me…” 

 

 

Tsukishima felt incredibly guilty for not being able to comfort the aching omega’s heart, but even though he has loved the freckled boy for years, he isn’t convinced that Yamaguchi’s words weren’t influenced by his heat and new mating bite. He stayed with the vulnerable boy for the remainder of his heat, which luckily only lasted about three days. Once Yamaguchi was certain that it was over he gave Tsukishima an apologetic smile. 

“Thank you for staying with me…” The sadness was evident in his voice, he wouldn’t meet the golden eyes that studied him closely. Tsukishima was about to speak, but Yamaguchi cut him off, he couldn’t handle hearing what he had to say, regardless of what it was. “You should probably go home…your mom is probably worried…” 

The blonde looked at his friend, his crush, wishing he could say those three little words, but he couldn’t find the courage. With a seldom nod he gave one last worried glance at the omega before turning and leaving for home, a deep seeded feeling of shame coursing through his body.

Their homes were on the same street, only a few doors down from one another, so the walk home was short, but it was agonizing. Something was screaming inside of him to just turn around and go back to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima did his best to slip into his house quietly, he didn’t have energy to deal with his family right now. He spent three days having sex with his best friend and when he wasn’t doing everything he could to please the omega he was drowning in his own pent up feelings. 

“Kei?” Suppressing a groan Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tried to side step his older brother who ambushed him in the front hall. “You reek of an omega.” His tall frame froze, and his brother forced him to turn and meet his eyes. Akiteru’s brown eyes lowered into an accusatory squint. “Is that… Yamaguchi?” Flinching at the mention of the omega’s name Tsukishima glared before turning his back of the slightly shorter male.

“Leave me alone.” 

 

 

Yamaguchi considered himself lucky that his heat happened to fall in the one week they didn’t have practice due to some remodeling in the gym. He had two days afterwards to collect himself and prepare for seeing those golden eyes and soft blonde hair, being alone right now sucked, but knowing that he was happy about being bitten by Tsukki and Tuskki thought it was a mistake was far too painful. After Tsukishima left, Yamaguchi didn’t try and contact anyone, especially not the blonde alpha, he just curled up in his bed and let the lingering scent of the boy he loved seep into him.   
Unfortunately, practices were starting back up and he was going to have to tuck his feelings away and face reality. His body was still a bit stiff and achy from the events over the past few days, but it was nothing compared to the way it usually felt after going through heats alone. Having an alpha to help him through it was comforting and no doubt satisfying, but the real kicker was that that particular was Kei Tsukishima. 

He confessed his love to his childhood friend after the first wave of his heat, and it was clear that Tsukki didn’t feel the same. It hurt, but he wanted to let himself had that one moment. He wanted to pretend that they were in love and let Tsukishima have him in the most intimate of ways. He promised that, regardless of the accidental bite, he would push his feelings to the way side. Things just need to go back to normal between the friends, they can pretend that it didn’t happen. 

Yamaguchi pulled on his sweats and grabbed his jersey jacket and zipped it all the way up under his chin, luckily, they were high collared jackets and it could comfortably hide the ugly bruise and scabbed teeth marks. It was probably going to be a miserably hot practice wearing this, but it was the only solution he could think of right now.

 

 

Hinata’s wide brown eyes followed Yamaguchi for a while before he finally caved and approached his fellow omega. The shorter boy’s vibrant orange hair bobbed as he scampered over to where the freckled boy was drilling his jump float serves with Noya across the net.

“Is everything okay?” Startled by the sudden presence, the ball Yamaguchi was holding bounced to the floor.

“What do you mean?” His guard was up as he looked down to meet the gaze of his teammate. 

“You just seem a bit, I don’t know, out of it? You also smell a bit odd.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened slightly as he saw the odd expression and tilted head of the small omegan male.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His words were hesitant, and he stuttered a bit, but Hinata seemed to understand that whatever was going on Yamaguchi didn’t want to talk about it. Hinata shrugged his slender shoulders slightly before nodding and stalking off to continue his spiking drills with Kageyama, who was clearly less than thrilled that Hinata had walked off in the middle of their practice. 

The whole team knew something was up, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had shown up separately, which is odd in itself, but then they pretty much stuck to opposite sides of the gym all of practice. They didn’t say a word to each other the entire day. No one knew how to approach the situation, so everyone just decided to keep quiet.


	4. Routine

Ennoshita watches as Yamaguchi goes through the motions of his usual warm-ups, he doesn’t seem like he’s all there. He’s wearing his jacket again despite the heat and he looks a bit pale. Yesterday he seemed a bit off, too, but today it’s painfully obvious something is wrong, even to the dense Kageyama. Yamaguchi was kind to everyone on the team and often acted like a mother hen with the absence of Sugawara, but he wasn’t really close to anyone other than Tsukishima. No one truly knew the freckled omegan male or how to approach him.

“Tanaka, Noya, does Yamaguchi look alright to you?” Ennoshita hissed softly to the boys sprawled on the floor stretching themselves out. The two rowdy third years turned their attention to the younger boy, he was panting softly and had beads of sweat trickling down his soft cheeks. They hadn’t even started practice officially, yet he looked like he ran a marathon. 

“Um, yeah, he looks terrible.” Noya folded his body over to stretch his legs as he spoke.

“You gonna check on him, Chikara?” Tanaka grimaced at how far the small omega was able to bend his body before attempting a similar stretch. A soft sigh escaped the captain before he approached his underclassmen. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi.” The green haired boy didn’t acknowledge Ennoshita, his eyes weren’t focused, and he looked a bit woozy. Gently, he dropped a hand on the omega’s shoulder trying to get his attention. “Hey, Yamaguchi are you okay?” Yamaguchi was dazed and clearly out of it, but he let out a soft whimper of acknowledgement. That’s when the bruise caught his eye. It was mostly covered by the high collar of their team jacket, but a hint of purple was visible. Ennoshita moved before his brain could catch up with what he was doing.

His fingers found the metal zipper on the front of the omega’s jacket. Yamaguchi flinched as his captain tugged down slightly, just enough to open the collar of the jacket. His chocolate eyes were wide as he took in the scabbed over teeth marks and the bruise surrounding it.

“You’re…mated?” It was a stupid question, clearly Yamaguchi had been mated, his scent gland was in the process of healing the wound, eventually, it will be a scar marking his freckled skin. Yamaguchi was shaking as his fawn colored eyes met the captain’s, smacking away Ennoshita’s hand, the green haired omega bolted from the gym.

The exchange didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the team, Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a weary glance, they had clearly seen the mark on Yamaguchi’s neck. Ennoshita shuffled awkwardly before coughing slightly, he was about to call everyone over to start some receiving drills but stopped short when he saw Tsukishima slipping off his volleyball shoes. Ennoshita gave him a look of worry and took a few steps towards his underclassmen.

“I’m going home.” The blonde alpha’s voice was even and cold, his eyes drifted towards the beta before lowering slightly. “I know you saw it.” Without another word Tsukishima was gone, leaving the gym and his fellow teammates to watch his retreat.

 

No one was home, as usual, so it wasn’t like Tsukishima had to worry about explaining what had happened. Honestly, the alpha can’t even recall the last time he actually saw Yamaguchi’s parents. It had to be back when they were still in elementary school. The omega was almost always alone when he wasn’t by his side. It made Tsukishima mad, Yamaguchi was so kind and always put on a brave face. He let everyone rely on him, but he didn’t really have anyone to lean on himself.

Kicking off his shoes haphazardly, the tall blonde made his way up stairs to Yamaguchi’s bedroom. He didn’t bother to knock, just like he hadn’t bothered to knock at the front door, he knew it would be unlocked. The books and papers Yamaguchi had knocked over when his heat started were still scattered across the floor, the alpha had to step over them to get to Yamaguchi’s bed. The omega was bundled up in his blankets facing away from his mate. 

Tsukishima understood this was his fault, they didn’t speak to each other after the heat ended and now that Yamaguchi was mated to him he needed to scent the omega, or it would have negative effects on his health. Not to mention the very obvious and ugly coloration on Yamaguchi’s neck. The alpha was apprehensive because of his own burning feelings for Yamaguchi, he was scared to get his hopes up or to get to close. How many days had it been? They only scented during the heat, so it had to have been at least four days. Newly mated couples really needed it every day. Since Yamaguchi hadn’t bitten Tsukishima back, he wasn’t feeling the effects like the omega was.

Tsukishima pulled in a shaky breath and before he had gingerly on the side of the bed. His slender fingers found their way to the green locks that were peeking out from underneath the blankets.

“T-Tsukki?” His voice was gravely, Yamaguchi had clearly been crying. 

“Sssh. I’m sorry, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he leaned over Yamaguchi’s thin frame. Yamaguchi rolled over slightly, so that he could look at his friend, his mate. Trying not to over think what he was doing, the blonde found himself on top of Yamaguchi and nuzzled gently into his neck. 

“W-what are you doing, T-Tsukki?” There was a half-hearted attempt to push the alpha off of himself, but the weight of the dominate male on top of him made his heart flutter. He liked the extra warmth from the added body. Tsukishima mumbled softly, his lips against the pale, freckled neck of the omega.

“I should have known better than to leave you alone…” Fingers tangled themselves in long green strands before pulling slightly, forcing Yamaguchi to tilt his head to the side so Tsukishima had a better angle on his scent gland. Yamaguchi began to purr softly, startling Tsukishima. He thought maybe it was too aggressive to pull Yamaguchi’s hair, even though he was doing his best to be gentle while he pulled. Now there was a light dusting of pink of the omega’s cheeks, his eyes closed blissfully, he already looked better than he had at practice. 

Letting his guard down, Tsukishima let out a soft, amused snort. He smiled at the soft expression on his best friend’s face. Delicate eyelashes fluttered as Yamaguchi’s brown eyes met vibrant gold, there was a hint of question and a bit of sadness in the expression he was making.

“Why’s you stop?” Tsukishima was dumbfounded, Yamaguchi was actually pouting. His heart skipped a beat, how was it that Yamaguchi could be cute even while being a bit whiny? 

“You were purring.” The soft shade of pink quickly turned into a deep shade of red, making his adorable little freckles stand out more against his skin.

“S-sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi tried to look away, he hadn’t meant to let on how much he enjoyed being scented, but calloused fingers were on his cheek and forcing him to meet his mate’s eyes.

“It was cute.” A lopsided smirk made its way onto Tsukishima’s face as he leaned down again and continued to scent the boy he had secretly loved his entire life.

 

After scenting Yamaguchi for a while Tsukishima declared that they needed to talk. Yamaguchi hated the sound of it, sure, they really needed to get some things figured out, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to face the truth of the situation they’d gotten themselves into. Seldomly, Yamaguchi nodded at the larger boy, he sat up in his bed to that the two teens were facing one another. 

“Can I ask you something?” Caught slightly off-guard Yamaguchi only hummed a bit in response. “Why did you have me come over if your heat was going to start?” 

“Oh, um,” Yamaguchi twisting his blanket in his hands nervously, “I actually did know… I’d been on suppressants until last month.” A little wrinkle formed on the bridge of Tsukishima’s nose.

“Why did you stop?”

“I can’t refill my prescription without my parent’s signature.” There was a slight shrug of Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “They won’t be back for another few months or so.” Anger was bubbling up inside of Tsukishima’s chest. Sure, it was healthier for omegas to have their heats normally, but in Yamaguchi’s case he was basically living alone, and what if something were to happen? Actually, something already happen, didn’t it? Yamaguchi was permanently tied to Tsukishima because his heat caught them both off guard and Tsukishima couldn’t control his alpha instincts, he had bitten his best friend. As upset as Tsukishima was he didn’t want to take it out on Yamaguchi, he wasn’t the one he was angry with.

“Do you, want me to start coming over after practices?” Yamaguchi’s mouth opened and closed a few times, clearly at a loss for what to say. “I’d rather scent you than have you getting sick.” The omega deflated a bit, realizing it was less of wanting to spend time with him, but more of a sense of duty to make sure the omega didn’t become weak again. 

“Thanks, Tsukki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took so long to get out! I'd also hoped to make it longer, but it's midterms right now and they hit me like a truck. Once all of my exams are over I will be more consistent with my posting, or at least I hope to be. College sucks. I apologize for the delay D': Thank you for reading and sticking with me!


	5. Training Camp

Tsukishima popped his neck as he exited the bus, he hated sleeping in the cramped chairs, his neck was impossibly stiff, and his legs ached, they were too long and were often pushed up against the back of the seat in front of him. The only good thing was that Yamaguchi had ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. The blonde had spent more time counting the individual freckled scattered across the expanse of the pinch server’s soft cheeks than sleeping. 

The Karasuno team was there a bit earlier than some of the other more local teams so they could get themselves settled in before practice began. The team was all staying in one large room together. With the new first years it was going to be a tighter fit, but still doable.

The boys were all laying claim to their space, the third years-- Ennoshita, Tanaka, Noya, Narita, and Kinoshita decided to all pile up in one of the corners while the first-year boys seemed to stick together in their own pack as well. The second years were not as close as the other years and kept a mini divide between them, Kageyama and Hinata sticking together leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to awkwardly lay their things together, a bit closer than either of them was comfortable with.

Hinata shuffled his feet awkwardly as he shot numerous glances at his fellow omega, he had been meaning to talk to Yamaguchi, but he didn’t know how to approach him with the two second year alphas always hanging around. He’d have to find an opportunity to catch Yamaguchi alone at some point later today.

 

Today was only a half day of practice since the teams were getting settled and getting to know the newbies, but they were going all out for the time they did spend practicing. Yamaguchi was struggling, he felt kind of ill and of course overly hot because of his sweater. The looks the freckled boy was getting from the other teams didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde-haired middle blocker, who was feeling a deep need to protect the omega that he claimed as his own. He didn’t like the others looking at him and the fact that the omega clearly didn’t feel very well was making him even more agitated. 

Practice felt like it drug on forever, but it was the shortest, and likely the easiest, day they would have here at the training camp. Yamaguchi felt like he was dying, but it didn’t feel like the time he had gone without scenting for too long, this felt different, regardless all the omega wanted was to lay down. Tsukishima was getting more and more pissed off the longer they practiced. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him, and he couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

 

“You’re lucky Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t here, they’d be having a field day with you by now.” Akaashi’s voice was smooth and alluring, like always. He had a certain aloof aura that just added to the appeal of the omegan male. Tsukishima glanced at the older boy as he collected his practice gear, not responding. Akaashi took this as an invitation to continue. “They had bets going for when you two would finally get together you know. Looks like Bokuto wins.” 

“What are you talking about?” Tsukishima stretched, and met the slate blue eyes of the Fukurodani captain.

“You’re kidding, right? I could smell you on him the second I walked into the room. It’s pretty obvious.” The alpha felt his blood run cold, was his scent that obvious on Yamaguchi? They would scent after practice, so the smell of the blonde alpha would mostly wear off by the following day. As much as Tsukki wanted to elaborate on that topic for a second he had other things he needed to talk about with the older omega.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…” It was very out of character for Tsukishima to seem so nervous and hesitant. Akaashi was caught slightly off guard by this but gave his friend a curt nod. “Not here though.” Golden eyes flickered around the room where many of the other members, especially from Karasuno and Nekoma were getting in some extra practice just for the heck of it.

 

The two teens ended up heading to the third gym together. The previous year they had become quite familiar with this gym, since they closed every night at camp together with Bokuto and Kuroo here. It was awfully quiet without those two here. It didn't feel right, Tsukishima half expected the two to crash the camp at any moment, but of course they wouldn't. The blonde and raven had no intention of getting extra practice tonight. Instead the pair found themselves sitting against one of the walls, their shoulders pressed together. They allowed the silence around then to consume the air for a few minutes before Akaashi asked the first question.

"Why was Yamaguchi wearing his warm-ups? He looked like he was going to pass out all practice. It's too hot out." Akaashi wasn't too familiar with he omegan male, but Tsukishima was practically part of his pack. This led to Akaashi subconsciously keeping an eye on Yamaguchi. The sweater had been bothering him, although the older boy wasn't sure why.

"They've got high collars, so he uses it to hide the mating bite." There was a note of sadness in Tsukishima's voice that caused Akaashi to look at the profile of the alpha. 

"Why hide it?" The reason the blonde had wanted to talk to Fukurodani's captain was because Akaashi was marked, he and Bokuto had bonded last year, after their loss at Nationals. It was somewhat of a parting gift, they were no longer going to stand on the same court as teammates anymore, but now they would always stand by one another through life. Akaashi's hand found the slightly raised texture on his scent gland. He was proud of his mark. He knows it's not as accepted now a days for couples to mate this young, but it was a physical reminder of the love Bokuto and Akaashi shared.

The older was mindlessly rubbing his thumb over his scarred neck when a sound escaped from the back of Tsukishima's throat. Blue eyes snapped over and Akaashi looked at lanky middle blocker. He had his head on the tops of his knees, arms wrapped around his legs, crunching his tall body into a ball. His form was shaking violently as he finally let his fear and frustration boil over. The Omega wasn't sure how to comfort the younger boy, Akaashi was still taken back by the fact that Tsukishima crying.

A comforting hand was placed on the blonde's upper back as the raven rubbed small circles into the boniness of the alpha's spine. Akaashi allowed a comforting scent to surround the two. He silently wished that Kuroo was here. The dark-haired alpha would be much better at this than he was, hell, he didn't even know what this was.

"Akaashi, I messed up..." The blonde was clearly trying to pull himself together, but he sounded so sad, so broken. "Yamaguchi... I ...I lost control..." 

It took a little while, but eventually Tsukishima was able to recount the events from the past few weeks to his friend, who was more than a little shocked. Tsukishima wasn't one for letting his instincts take over, but he also had a weak spot for the freckled boy. Akaashi listened silently, allowing the blonde to take his time and explain.

"Tsukishima, I doubt that Yamaguchi feels any hostility towards you." Steely blue met gold, "I can see the way Yamaguchi looks at you. He loves you." Akaashi may have never spoken to the green haired boy directly, but he knew, anyone could see the change in the Omega when the blonde alpha was around.

“Do you think Yamaguchi would be alright speaking with me?” The taller boy opened his mouth to protest, he didn’t think that Yamaguchi would like that he let someone else in on their secret, but Akaashi continued. “I want to see his mark… He can’t keep hiding it, let me help him.” It almost felt like he was asking for Tsukishima’s permission, and maybe he was, Yamaguchi was his omega now, accidental or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize it had been so long since I posted. My bad. Sorry for my inconsistency with updates. Thank you for reading and sticking with me >(^~^)<


	6. Omega to Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi speaks with Yamaguchi

“Yamaguchi?” Fawn eyes fluttered up towards the foreign voice, his freckles stood out more than usual on his sickly pale complexion. “May I speak with you?” It seemed off to the younger boy that the Fukurodani captain wanted to talk to him, but he agreed and followed the slightly larger omega.

Akaashi led the other boy to an empty classroom on the second floor of the building, wanting to ensure that their conversation would be private. The further they walked the more anxious Yamaguchi got, but he felt an odd sense of comfort from the raven-haired boy, so he followed in silence. Sliding the classroom door shut behind them, Akaashi met the timid eyes of the underclassmen. The only light between them was that of the moon filtering through the window.

“May I see it?” The question was vague, but both omegas knew exactly what was being referred to. The freckled boy balled his hands into fists and sucked in a deep breath before allowing his hands to find the front of his jacket and pull the zipper. Yamaguchi’s movements were slow, but Akaashi waited patiently. Eventually, the smaller boy slipped the jacket off his shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor in a heap beside him.

Akaashi moved slowly, using his long slender fingers to tilt Yamaguchi’s face to the side, allowing him to see the almost healed teeth marks that adorned his scent gland. He touched it gingerly causing the other omega to flinch. It looked as though it was healing just fine, maybe a bit slowly based on how long-ago Tsukishima said it had happened, but it seemed okay.

“Do you love him?” The question startled Yamaguchi, his caramel colored eyes widened as he felt heat creep up his neck and spill onto his cheeks. A knowing, gentle smile formed on the older omega’s lips.

“He doesn’t feel the same…” Yamaguchi turned his head away from Akaashi, already feeling the tears threatening to spill. He has loved Tsukishima for a long time, he may have always loved him. No matter how strong his feelings were Yamaguchi didn’t want to ruin the delicate friendship they had, not any more than he already had anyway.

“Tsukishima loves you, Yamaguchi.” A freckled face whipped around to look at the other boy, shock and fear rippling through his body.

“H-h-how did you…?” Akaashi opened his arms, offering himself to the younger teen, which to his surprise, Yamaguchi took him up on. His body fell heavily against the third-year’s, tears staining the shirt that Akaashi was wearing.

“Anyone can see how the two of you look at one another, and you smell like him.” Two hands balled themselves into fists, wrinkling Akaashi’s shirt and causing it to ride up a bit in the back. “He also told me.”  
At this, Yamaguchi’s breath hitched, he was well aware that Tsukishima had gotten close with some of the guys from Nekoma and Fukurodani, but the blonde was never much for talking about emotions. The stubborn alpha had actually opened up to someone?

“He feels guilty for biting you.”

“It wasn’t his fault…” 

“He understands that, but it’s not just about loosing control in the haze of heat. He was happy about it, he wanted to bond with you, but he needs to know that you want it, too. Otherwise he can’t forgive himself.” Slender fingers found their way into the long evergreen locks of the young omega’s hair. The gentle stroking and soft tone of the other omega coaxed a light purr from Yamaguchi. Akaashi smiled as the other boy’s boy relaxed, the tension physically melting away.

“I want to be with Tsukki… more than anything…” His words were a bit slurred, whatever the older teen was doing it was nice, and it made the anxiety that plagued the freckled teen for weeks now simply melt away.

“Then tell him. He needs to know.” It took a moment for Akaashi to pry Yamaguchi off of him, but it made his heart swell a bit, knowing that he was able to ease the pain of a fellow omega, even if it was just a bit. Karasuno’s pinch server stood still, illuminated by the soft moonlight just beyond the windows, watching as Akaashi left the room. Turning over his shoulder, blue eyes shimmered as the taller boy smiled at Yamaguchi. “He loves you more than anything, Yamaguchi.”

 

After talking to Akaashi Yamaguchi wanted to talk to Tsukishima but decided to wait for a little while so he could collect his thoughts. In the end, he ended up washing up and getting ready for bed. The Omega had been surprised to find the purple shirt Tsukki had lent him packed neatly in his duffle bag. Making an impulsive decision Yamaguchi pulled it on over his head and slipped a sweater over it.

Tsukishima found the freckled Omega sleeping before he'd gotten a chance to scent him. For a moment he considered waking him up, but decided that it probably wasn't worth it considering the number of other people around them. It hadn’t been too terribly long since the last session anyway.

Slipping into his own spot Tsukishima smiled softly as the sleeping boy. He made note of his shirt that was poking out from under the omega's sweater. His alpha pride swelled a bit knowing his scent likely helped the other boy fall asleep. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder if Akaashi had found a chance to speak with Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short so I'm sorry!
> 
> I am hoping to post quite frequently for a bit because after looking at the story timeline I might be able to line the Christmas chapter up with Christmas irl if I bust my butt and write a lot, but we'll see. I'm not going to guarantee anything. I'm certainly gonna try though!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to give me any feedback in the comments or on Twitter! << https://twitter.com/Imori_Hikaru_ >> I absolutely love hearing from you guys and it gives me more motivation to write!! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》


	7. Coming Clean

Today for camp the teams were scrambled. Tsukishima found himself separated from Yamaguchi, who had not said a single word to him this morning. The blonde wanted to speak with his mate, but it was proving to be quite difficult. A low growl escaped his throat as he stomped over to Akaashi, who was conveniently placed on his team.

“What the hell did you say to him? He won’t even look at me.” Steely blue eyes met gold, the older boy looked bored.

“Just give him some time, alright?” The middle blocker pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning in frustration. “At least I got him out of that stupid sweater. He would have died of heat exhaustion.” Yamaguchi had, in fact, lost the high collared jacket and now had a large white dressing over the scent gland on his neck, which got him just as many double takes, but at least he wasn’t dying from the heat.

 

 

"Hey, Yamaguchi?" The greenette looked down at his teammate, who was standing a bit closer than was necessary.

"Yes?" With eyebrow raised in question Yamaguchi took a step back in order to more comfortably look into Hinata's wide brown eyes.

"With your, uh, you know...?" The redhead made a weird grabbing motion with his hands, clearly struggling to find the words he wanted.

"My what?" Evergreen colored locks fell to the side as Yamaguchi tilted his head in question. The tiny middle blocker was acting stranger than usual. With a frustrated groan Hinata pointed at his own neck. Yamaguchi felt his heart stop.

"How do you bring it up to your parents? Wanted to be mated I mean." Hinata was still rambling on, but the freckled teen had checked out of the conversation. Hinata had a point, how would he bring it up to his parents? To be mated so young both parties parents are supposed to consent to the bond, but as far as Yamaguchi was aware neither of their families knew about their status. 

Tsukishima was in the middle of a match when a slight bitter scent hit him. Recognizing it immediately as Yamaguchi and a signal of distress the blonde let his eyes drift through the gym until they landed on his mate and Hinata, who seemed to be talking, but Yamaguchi's eyes were locked on the wall above the redhead, very obviously not listening. Distracted by the distress of his mate Tsukishima lost sight of the ball that was currently in play.

"Tsukishima!" Akaashi tried to pull the alpha back into the mind space of the game, but Lev, on the opposing team, beat him to it. The thick rubber of the ball burned as it crashed squarely into Tsukishima's face. Lev had developed a killer spike, and it was more than enough to knock the blonde completely on his ass.

"Oh, shit, Tsukki, are you okay?" Lev ducked under the net to drop down next to the alpha, calling him the nickname he picked up from Kuroo the year prior. Akaashi was also quick to appear at the blonde's side, assessing the situation.

Blood was already flowing freely from Tsukishima's nose, staining his white Karasuno t-shirt. He groaned softly and pressed his lanky fingers to his temples; his head was absolutely throbbing.

"Kei, look at me." For being an omega Akaashi was very authoritative, most people might mistake him for an alpha at first glance. "Tsukishima?" While Tsukishima's head was facing the Fukurodani captain, his eyes were not meeting the older boy's, he almost seemed like he couldn't get them to focus. 

"Oh damn, what happened to Karasuno's middle blocker?" A guy from Shinzen's team broke Yamaguchi and Hinata's awkward conversation, if one could even call it that. Slowly, the matches on every court seemed to come to a stopping point when more people took notice of the bleeding blonde and the omegan captain who was crouched beside him.

"Lev, help me for a second." Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima's left arm while Lev took the opposite, hauling the clearly disoriented teen to his feet. "I'm going to take him to the infirmary. I'll be back once I'm sure he's okay." Akaashi tucked himself under the tall underclassmen's arm, allowing a good majority of his weight to lean on to him. "If you get the chance send Yamaguchi our way, alright?" 

 

 

It took a short while for the bleeding of his nose to stop and once it did the alpha was given a cold press to replace the tissues. It seems that he may have a slight concussion after taking such a harsh blow, but it wasn’t anything too serious. He was cautioned to take it easy for the remainder of camp, if headaches or dizziness persisted then he might need to take a break from volleyball.

“Tsukki?” With a soft knock Yamaguchi entered the nurse’s office, the blonde was alone, leaning against the wall, dried blood on his shirt. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” The alpha shrugged.

“Really?”

“More or less. Minor concussion.”

“Can you still play?” Yamaguchi sat down on the edge of the bed that Tsukishima was sitting on, eyes laced with curiosity and worry.

“They let Daichi play last year, and he took a much worse hit than I did.” The greenette nodded slightly remembering when Daichi and Tanaka had collided during a match the previous year. “Stop it.” The omega flinched, light brown met gold.

“Stop what?” The was a clear edge in the smaller boy’s voice.

“Worrying.” Yamaguchi played with the hem of his t-shirt, sucking in a shaky breath.

“Tsukishima?” The blonde stiffened, he doesn’t remember Yamaguchi ever actually calling him by his name, it had been Tsukki since day one. “I…I wanted it. To be mated to you, I mean. I didn’t mean for it to happen the way it did, but I don’t regret it. I only regret the fact that you don’t want to be with me.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, tears already threatened to spill. The blonde was silent for a few long moments, his eyes locked on his own hands which were placed in his lap, expression unreadable. 

“When did I say that I didn’t want to be with you?” Shocked by the sudden sharpness in Tsukishima’s voice Yamaguchi’s mouth opened, but he closed it before a sound could escape. “I forced myself on you. I lost control and bit you. You can’t mate with anyone else, even if you wanted to.”

“I’ve only ever wanted to be with you anyway.” Yamaguchi hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud, but the look on Tsukishima’s face made the slip up more than worth it. “Akaashi talked to me last night. He said that you felt guilty about everything, but you really shouldn’t. Neither of us expected my heat, and well, I’ve loved you for a long time, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi made a move to leave but was stopped by the alpha grabbing his wrist. Tsukishima forced the shorter teen to face him, both now on their feet.

“You’re not just saying that because you’ve bound to me, are you?” Yamaguchi shook his head, no longer trusting his voice, wiping at the excess moisture in his eyes. Long, slender fingers coiled around his wrists again, pulling them away from his face. One was dropped by his side in favor of those fingers ghosting along the surface of his freckled cheek. Soft lips met his forehead before strong arms found themselves around his midsection, pressing him firmly against the alpha’s trembling body.

 

 

 

The team was exhausted from the full day of practice, and plenty of penalties to go around. Everyone was sprawled in their space on the verge of passing out, except for Tsukishima and Kageyama who were in the shower.

"Um, guys?" Yamaguchi sat up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A few people rolled over or shifted to look at the Omega, Tanaka simply grunted in acknowledgement. "I think some of you know already, but, uh, Tsukishima and I are mated. I just thought you all should know...since we're a pack an all..." His cheeks and neck burned as a blush over took him. 

"TSUKISHIMA?!" Hinata shot up from the floor, looking like he was ready to pounce. He may have known about the bond, but somehow, he didn't realize the blonde was behind it. Ennoshita and Tanaka we're failing to suppress their laugher.

"Did you really think we hadn't noticed?" Noya, who was pointing a pocky stick at his fellow omega, chimed in. "Once you got marked it wasn't hard to put two and two together. You were always with Tsukishima before that anyway. No other alpha would have the balls to steel you from him, marked or not."

Oh, if it was possible, Yamaguchi's cheeks grew even brighter. Apparently, he'd been trying to hide the impossible. Hinata dropped back onto the floor still gaping at the other second year. 

"Seriously, Tsukishima of all people? He's an asshole!" Yamaguchi felt his lips tilt in a crooked smile directed at the redhead. 

"You're with Kageyama. How is that any better?" As if on cue the door flung open, revealing the two second year alphas, their hair dripping and towels in hand. Kageyama's eyes were lowered in a glare.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" The first years looked like their souls left their bodies, their fear of the older alphas getting the better of them, along with the fact they had really no idea what was going on. The third years were cackling in the corner. 

"I think he means you're a dumbass." Tsukishima shoved passed the slightly shorter alpha and sat beside his mate. "Did you really just compare me to him?" The blonde tilted his head slightly, challenging Yamaguchi to say something again. The freckled omega simply flashed an adorable smile in his direction.

"You're both pretty dumb in your own ways." Tanaka, who didn't have much room to talk, snorted as he wrapped an arm around Ennoshita. This was the most relaxed the team had been together for a while now, it was nice to feel the tension melt away. They were a pack after all, practically family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while I was posting this I somehow missed a chapter. There had been a chapter that was supposed to go before the first training camp one. I have no idea how I managed to skip it in the uploads. Well, at least nothing really happened that affects the plot in a serious way. Whoops.
> 
> Thank you for reading~ I love hearing what you guys think of the story, criticism or otherwise! I appreciate the support. >(^~^)<


	8. First

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Practice and penalties as usual. More volleyball than most of them likely wanted. Just like the year before there was exponential improvement from the teams, making the whole hellish camp worth it.

The Karasuno team was loading the bus to begin their long journey back to Miyagi when Akaashi approached Tsukishima.

"Bokuto has been bugging me about you. You should text him…and Kuroo." Akaashi's eyes drifted over to the omega who as standing by the bus door, watching the exchange. "Tell Tadashi to text me. It’s exhausting being mates with an idiot after all." The blonde clicked his tongue is annoyance, steely blue eyes flashed in amusement before turning to walk away.

“Since when are you guys on a first name basis?" The captain simply waved his hand, letting the alpha watch his retreating form. With a roll of his eyes Tsukishima finally got on the bus so they could head home.

 

Ukai demanded that the teens stay far away from the gym for the next three days. Practice is important, but they need to learn to rest every now and then. Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones upset by this, but the threat of benching them shut ‘em up real quick.

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, walking beside his childhood friend and mate, toward their homes. The omega blinked up at the blonde, a soft smile on his adorably freckled face that made Tsukishima's stomach twist in knots. "Would you want to go somewhere tomorrow? With me?" 

It wasn't normal for the alpha to get nervous, but he clearly was, and it was cute to see him struggling a bit. Tsukishima was always putting up a sarcastic and confident facade, but every now and then he let it slip away, letting his uncertainty and anxieties show. His cheekbones were highlighted with a soft dusting at pink.

"I'd love to, Tsukki!" That blinding smile made the blush on the taller boy's cheeks deepen. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

"Sorry, Tsukki."

 

“Kei? You going somewhere?” The tall blonde turned to face his older brother, a scowl already firmly in place.

“No.” He rolled his golden eyes as he tugged on his sneaker, hand on the door knob ready to bolt.

“Tell Yamaguchi I said hi.” Akiteru watched his little brother stiffen before smirking to himself and disappearing back into the house.

Tsukishima grumbled to himself as he closed the short distance between his home and Yamaguchi’s. His brother and his overly cheerful nature always managed to get on his nerves. How did he even know that he was going to see Yamaguchi? The blonde was about to knock on his boyfriend’s door when it flung open.

Tsukishima felt like he'd eaten a global of peanut butter when Yamaguchi opened the door. He had his bangs pulled off to the side with a few bobby pins, allowing the blonde to see all of the freckles that adorned the omega's soft cheeks. He also had on a pair of light wash skinny jeans that clung tightly to his gentle curves and toned thighs. 

"Hey, Tsukki." The slightly shorter male beamed at the blonde. He rocked slightly on the balls of his feet. Yamaguchi was awfully giddy about today.

"That shirt is hideous." It was a lie, Tsukishima actually loved how the pastel pink button down fit the omega, and the color looked good on him. Yamaguchi could tell there was no tooth to his comment and carefully closed the front door and brushed past his boyfriend.

"So what are the plans for today?" If Yamaguchi didn't stop smiling like that Tsukishima was certain he was going to have a heart attack. 

"A movie." The blonde turned his head in an attempt to hide the pink that had crept up his neck. 

"Oh?" Yamaguchi rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Tsukishima didn't usually like going to the theater. There was rarely anything ever playing that the blonde felt the need to see right away, usually opting for waiting for the DVD release, so he could watch it at home, if at all. "What kind of movie?"

"A documentary." The evergreen haired boy did his best to stifle the giggles that bubbled from his chest. He had a feeling he knew what that meant.

 

Tsukishima stalked over to the counter to purchase their tickets while Yamaguchi studied the poster advertising the documentary. He was right, it was about dinosaurs and fossils. He wasn't surprised in the least, Tsukishima was passionate about very few things after all.

"Theater four. Did you want anything?" The sudden appearance of the blonde started Yamaguchi, who flinched slightly, earning a curious look from his date.

"I'll buy, since you paid for the tickets." Yamaguchi smiled his overly bright smile, already heading for the snack counter. "Requests?" 

 

In the end, Yamaguchi ended up buying a large strawberry smoothie for he and Tsukki to share. Which had the blonde a bit flustered. Yamaguchi’s defense was that it was cheaper to buy one large one rather than two smaller, but in all honesty, he didn’t care about that at all.

The pair settled into seats that fell about the middle of the designated theater, there was only a few other people, probably a grand total of ten, including them. 

Yamaguchi couldn't help the smile that crept on his face when he took in Tsukishima's profile. There were still trailers playing, but by the way his golden eyes were locked onto the screen it was clear that the alpha was excited about it. He usually was whenever dinosaurs we're involved. Yamaguchi couldn't help but find this adorable, Kei was very serious about basically everything, but he still had his own quirks about him, his childlike love for dinosaurs being one of them.

Yamaguchi mindlessly sipped at the smoothie as he watched his date through his peripheral vision. Yamaguchi wasn't exactly uninterested in the documentary, he didn't mind it honestly, but he was much too distracted by the blonde sitting beside him. It wasn't the first time they'd been to the movies together, but it was the first time it had a label of any kind. This was a date, their first official date, and that alone made the omega's heart beat just a little faster.


	9. New Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break is officially over.

The day had been rather uneventful, but Tsukishima was getting agitated by the sudden attention on Yamaguchi. He hadn't really thought about it since before the training camp, but it was pretty obvious that Yamaguchi was still off of his suppressants.

It had never been a secret that he was an omega, but his scent had always been diluted because of the drugs and he wasn't missing class every three months like other omegas in their class, so it wasn't unlikely that a lot of their classmates just assumed he was a beta. However, now his scent was overly sweet, and was honestly one of the stronger smells in the classroom. A handful of alphas in their class had definitely taken notice and were not exactly subtle about it.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. No one had shown much interest in his boyfriend before, but clearly all they thought about was their instincts. He would be the first to admit that Yamaguchi’s scent drove him crazy, but he wasn't letting his instincts call the shots, well, not again, not since Yamaguchi’s heat.

The bell rang to signal the start of their lunch period. Tsukishima put his hands on the top of his desk and pushed out his chair, but before he could even stand up there was another alpha standing above Yamaguchi’s desk.

“Maybe you could help me with it sometime?” The boy rubbed the back of his neck while he let out a soft laugh.

“I mean, I can try but—“ Yamaguchi didn't to finish his thought before slender fingers coiled around his bicep and yanked him haphazardly out of his chair. A low growl emanated from the blonde’s throat as golden eyes glared daggers at the offending male, dragging his mate out of the classroom leaving their classmates in stunned silence. “Tsukki? What’s wrong? That was rude!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” The usual lackluster quality of the half hearted command was gone. Normally, Yamaguchi would smile and offer a cheerful apology, but the harsh chill in Tsukishima’s voice sent a shiver up the omega’s spine. His lips were clamped shut as he allowed the taller boy to drag him down the hall.

The two didn't stop walking until they reached the roof. Tsukishima finally released his hold on the shorter boy once the door closed behind them.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s voice was hesitant, he wasn't normally scared of Kei, but he also wasn't used to Tsukishima acting so aggressive, not with anyone other than the guys on the team. Even then it was less aggression and more sarcasm and insults.

“When are you going back on your suppressants?” The question kind of blindsided the omega, he nervously met the golden orbs in front of him.

“I don’t really know... Hopefully before my next heat, but it hasn't even been a full month yet so it’s—“

“I don’t like them drooling over you.” The greenette froze, mouth open, his previous thought dying out. “I don't want anyone else to look at you...” Tsukishima dropped his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, one of his hands finding the front of Yamaguchi’s uniform. “It pisses me off.”

“Oh...” As the sudden information sunk in, Yamaguchi smiled softly, allowing his calloused fingers to tangle in the soft blonde locks on his shoulder. Warmth began to pool in his stomach, he was glad that Tsukishima was allowing himself to express his vulnerabilities and emotions.

 

The pair returned to class once the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang, many curious eyes were on them, mostly because of Tsukishima and the fact he rarely acknowledged the others. The blonde didn't hesitate to send another glare at the alpha who had been talking to Yamaguchi earlier as he took his seat.

The girl behind Yamaguchi scrunched her nose slightly when the green haired omega took his seat before turning to stare, wide-eyed, at Tsukishima, who let a small smirk pull at his lips before pillowing his chin on his palm. His eyes were trained at the front of the room where the teacher was beginning to speak.

 

 

“Jesus, you reek.” Tanaka made a face at Yamaguchi, who had just stripped off his shirt in the club room.  
“You saying I sink, baldie?” Tsukishima pulled his purple t-shirt over his head, turning to face the other alpha. Normally, they scented after practice, so the lingering alpha smell didn't cling too much to Yamaguchi the following day, but during lunch Tsukishima had ensured that his scent was obviously on his mate.

“You know, you smell awfully sweet for an alpha.” Noya was already changed and sitting on the floor against the lockers. “Kind of like burnt sugar and vanilla.”

“I can’t exactly help that, you know.” Kei scoffed softly as he tugged his knee pads up his legs.

“What do I normally smell like?” Yamaguchi couldn't help, but be curious. It was hard to smell your own scent since your body becomes used to it. Hinata pushed his rumpled school uniform towards his locker with his foot before offering a response to the taller omega.

“Hm, like kiwi with a hint of strawberry.”

“Together you two smell like a freaking dessert.” Tanaka made a show of pinching his nose. Yamaguchi giggled softly. A small smile worked its way onto Tsukishima’s face before he caught Hinata staring at him and the two started their usual banter.

 

 

Yamaguchi dribbled the ball on the gym floor a few times before scooping it up and spinning it between his palms.

"What?" 

"Your hair." Tsukishima was standing across the net, arms crossed over his slender chest. A hand automatically found its way into green locks.

"Is there something wrong with it?" There was a slight edge in Yamaguchi's voice was he ruffled the ends of his own hair. Half of it was pulled up on top of his head in a bun, courtesy of Yachi. 

"Nope." Yamaguchi blinked as the blonde turned on his heel and walked over to join Ennoshita and a few freshmen in a conversation. If the omega hadn't known better, he'd think that Tsukishima was flustered.

"Hinata, does my hair look bad?" Caramel eyes fell on the redhead who was sprawled out on the floor. 

"No, why?" An orange eyebrow rose at the taller omega. Before Yamaguchi could respond he stumbled forward as a compact weight slammed into his back. Noya was practically hanging off him snickering softly.

“Yamaguchi’s got his mate all hot and bothered.” The libero was practically singing his teases in the blushing omega’s ear. Hinata was now sitting up, smiling at the exchange from his teammates while from somewhere behind him Kageyama scoffed.

“He’s seen you naked, who cares about what your hair looks like?” There was a genuine curiosity in his deep blue eyes, but he was met with a howl of laughter from Nishinoya and shocked sputtering from Yamaguchi, who honestly wanted the gym floor to open up and swallow him whole just to end this conversation. 

 

 

“Does Stingyshima seem happier to you?” Hinata scooped up the ball he and Kageyama had been passing between them.

“Who cares?” Kageyama gave him a look as a light pout formed on his lips. “Come on, Pass the ball.” Hinata lightly served it towards the taller boy, who received it lightly back towards the ginger.

“He smiles more.” A few more receives pass between them.

“So?” Tsukishima was probably the person Kageyama paid the least attention to, okay, maybe the first years, but the snarky blonde was definitely down there.

“Maybe it’s because he’s mated to Yamaguchi.” Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Maybe.”

“Have you ever thought about it?” Hinata’s receive was a bit sloppy, sending it off course so Kageyama had to move to keep their volley going.

“About what?” Kageyama sent the ball back towards Hinata as the words slipped off his lips.

“Mating.” Hinata’s small hands connected with the rubber of the ball sending it towards the raven-haired boy. The taller male froze, gaping at the redhead, deep blue eyes wide. The ball came down, bouncing off his head, but he didn't seem to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are more mistakes than usual in this one. I wanted to get it out before class, so I kind of rushed my proofreading. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading. I love seeing comments from you guys it honestly makes my day! ⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾ Hearing your feedback is always nice~
> 
> If you want feel free to come bug me on Twitter~ I'd love to talk to you guys! ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡  
> https://twitter.com/Imori_Hikaru_


	10. Preparations

Yamaguchi was sitting cross legged on the floor of Yachi's bedroom, while she sat above him on the bed. Her dainty fingers carded through his hair, sectioning it off.

"I'm shocked by how much your hair has grown since last year." The blonde female twisted a few of the sectioned locks of hair while she hummed softly to her fellow omega.

"My mom will probably make me cut it when she comes home." Yamaguchi rung his hands together in his lap, head tilted upward slightly so the girl behind him had easier leverage on his evergreen hair.

"Aw, really? That's too bad, it's cute and super soft, too!" She giggled brightly as her hands worked diligently in braiding the length of his hair. Yamaguchi cracked a soft smile, heat rising up his neck.

"Thanks."

"Thank you for staying with me, Yama." Yachi bit her lower lip as she stretched out an elastic to tie on the end of the French braid her friend was now sporting.

"I'm glad I can make you feel at ease. I get that it isn't the best feeling in the world to be left alone." The tall boy shifted so he could look up at the petite blonde. Her mother had to go on a sudden  
business trip, and Yachi hadn't been comfortable staying home alone for the extended period of time her mother would be absent. Tsukishima wasn't thrilled about this arraignment because the omegan male would be staying at her apartment for the week, so they wouldn't walk to or from school together. This also made scenting a bit difficult as well.

"I love you, Yama!" Her lower lip trembled slightly as she threw herself onto Yamaguchi's back, hugging him tightly. A light hearted laugh escaped the male as he reached up and patted her golden locks.

"Love you, too, Yachi." The two had gotten very close at some point since Yachi became manager in their first year. Maybe it was their similar anxieties and nervousness that had pulled the two together initially. With Tsukishima having been promoted to boyfriend, Yachi was definitely the pinch server's best friend.

Yamaguchi stood up, sending her toppling back onto the bed, and flopped down beside the girl, he lay flat on his back while she peered down at him, a angelic smile adorning her features.

"Tsukki's mad at you, ya know."

"What is there only room in your life for one blonde?" Yachi stuck out her pink tongue and crawled over to curl up against Yamaguchi's side, resting her head on his chest. Yamaguchi snorted softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"That reminds me. I need your help." The blonde hummed softly in response, her warm brown eyes lazily drifting up, hooded by her fluffy eyelashes. "Tsukki's birthday is coming up..."

 

 

 

\--------------------------------One Week Later-------------------------------------

 

 

“How are you going to convince him to skip practice?” Yachi was sitting on the floor in front of Yamaguchi’s couch, flipping through a magazine.

“I didn’t really think about it honestly. I kind of just, expected him to go along with it.”

“He acts aloof and complains a lot, but he never actually misses practice…” Yamaguchi scrunched his nose as he considered it, Tsukishima had been taking volleyball more seriously, and they had a  
practice match coming up against Aobajosei. The greenette groaned and picked up a throw pillow and smothered his face with it, muffling himself. Yachi giggled and nudged him with her shoulder. “Oh, come on. You’ve planned out everything, but forgot how to get your boyfriend out of practice?”

“I didn’t think about it!” Yamaguchi threw the pillow at the female omega, who retaliated by throwing it right back at him. “I’m hopeless…”

“Only when it comes to Tsukishima.” The blonde winked at him before getting to her feet and wiping her palms on her fuzzy pajama pants. Yamaguchi’s lips parted to refute this statement, but the pointed look and smile from his friend shut him right up. “Are we going to—“ The blonde nodded her head towards the kitchen, her words drawn out in question. The boy shook his head slightly as he pulled himself from the ground.

“I suppose.” He smiled at her brightly, which she returned. This could very well end in disaster, but hey, they were going to give it their best shot.

The pair of omega’s giggled at one another as they tore through the cabinets in search of the items they needed. Yachi had set her phone up to play bubbly pop music from her playlist while they worked. Yamaguchi didn’t really know how to cook, much less bake, but Yachi was his saving grace. He hoped to present his stubborn boyfriend with a cake for his birthday. Luckily, Yachi was a literal angel and was graciously helping him with everything. Originally, the pinch server was only requesting aid for the cake, but once he told her he wanted to plan out an entire date for Tsukki she immediately demanded she help him. She ended up being very helpful and had ideas that he never would have considered himself.

 

Needless to say, the two made a mess as they, mostly Yamaguchi, destroyed the first attempt at a cake. By some miracle they managed to bake an acceptable cake on their second try, and it was cooling while the duo whipped up some cream frosting. Yachi had suggested that they layer the cake, so they can put their frosting between the layers with sliced strawberries, which were also going to be used to adorn the top. By the time their cake was iced and decorated the pair had various ingredients all over their bodies, mostly their arms and faces. The aprons that Yachi had brought over had just as much on them as the actual cake did.

“You’re sure your mom doesn’t mind you staying tonight?” Yamaguchi was washing the dishes while Yachi wiped down the counters.

“I texted her earlier, it’s fine. She likes you.” Yamaguchi hummed softly as he blew bubbles off his hand in her direction.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“It was fun.” Her airy laughter rang around them as she tossed her damp rag in his direction.

 

 

 

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend, and unamused expression on his face. He always came over early, so he could scent the omegan boy before they walked to morning practice, but today when he wondered into the kitchen he was greeted by a titter of laughter and a small blonde girl sitting at the table flinging blueberries at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima first and smiled brightly at him, chirping out his name per usual. The tall blonde did his best not to burst a blood vessel as he took a few steps past the doorway.

“Hi, Tsukishima! Good morning!” Yachi was cheerful as ever, which only aggravated Kei more, he’d just escaped his overly cheerful brother, who spent too much time at home for someone who was supposed to be moved out. He grunted in acknowledgement, plopping down in an open chair and scowling at his mate.

Once the two omegas finished their breakfast the trio left Yamaguchi’s place and started towards school. Tsukishima kept brushing up against Yamaguchi as the slightly shorter boy chattered idly with the girl. He couldn’t help but feel slightly neglected, would he ever admit that aloud? Hell no, but Tsukki didn’t really like sharing Yamaguchi’s attention. He’d also spent five whole days with Yachi the week prior, why was she even staying over?

“Right, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi turned his head towards the middle blocker, smiling too brightly for this hour. Tsukishima had no idea what the question was, so he just shrugged and grunted before lacing his fingers in between the green haired boy’s. Yamaguchi sent a curious look at his boyfriend, a blush dusting his cheek bones. Tsukishima didn’t show much affection when they were out in public, which included holding hands. “Is everything okay?”

“Yup.” Golden eyes never strayed from the past ahead. Yachi tilted her head at her fellow second years, fighting the smile threatening to spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was originally supposed to be about Tsukishima's birthday, buuut I ended up starting with the who idea of Yachi and Yamaguchi being adorable together and what was supposed to be a tiny portion of a chapter ended up as an entire chapter. Whoops, but you know what, I'm not even mad about it.
> 
> I was curious if you guys thought my pacing was alright? I think it’s a bit fast honestly, but I have an entire calendar set up for this fic in order to try and keep my dates semi realistic for the end game. Basically, this fic begins at the start of August, last chapter was the start of September, and this chapter finishes off at the end of September (27th – Tsukki’s birthday~ which will be the focus of next chapter!)
> 
> I’m really excited about this fic, and I’m so happy that people seem it like it. ☆ﾟ･*:｡.:(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾟ･*:..:☆ I absolutely love hearing from you guys and if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to let me know. Criticism helps me improve to provide you guys with a better story, so don’t hesitate~ Feel free to hit me up on twitter too @Imori_Hikaru_


	11. Suprise

"Oh, did anyone tell you the practice for tonight is cancelled?" Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima as they walked down the hall towards their classroom. One of his blonde eyebrows quirked slightly as he peered down at his boyfriend.

"Why would it be cancelled?" His tone was even and flat, but the questioning look in his lowered eyes made Yamaguchi nervous, he wasn't a very good liar, especially when it came to lying to Tsukki.

"Um...Ukai had something come up..."

"Ukai isn't there all the time anyway. We don't rely on him to practice."

"Uh..." Tsukishima shoved his hands in the pockets of his school uniform before coming to a halt. Yamaguchi paused and looked over his shoulder hesitantly, biting his lower lip.

"Spill it. You shouldn't even try to lie. What's going on? Why don't you want me to go to practice?" Yamaguchi shuffled his feet a bit as amber eyes bore into him.

"I wanted to take you somewhere for your birthday Tsukki..." The omega looked like a kicked puppy, and that made the blonde's chest ache. How can someone look so sad and so cute at the same time? Tsukishima signed softly, he didn't particularly care about his birthday. It just wasn't a big deal to him.

"Okay." Yamaguchi blinked, tilted his head slightly, and blinked some more.

"What?" The alpha usually wasn't one to easily agree to things, especially if he doesn't know exact what it entails.

"Don't make me change my mind."

 

He definitely regretted allowing Yamaguchi to drag him out. The two had taken a train to the next town over and now the evergreen boy was leading them down a sketchy looking alley. Tsukishima scowled as he hesitantly followed his boyfriend. His idea of fun didn’t include getting mugged, but here they are.

Yamaguchi paused in front of a worn looking door. Oh, hell no, Tsukishima’s mouth was already open, ready to call off whatever this was and head home, but Yamaguchi acted faster and was already disappearing inside the building.

“Yamaguchi.” The alpha was hissing under his breath as he slowly crept in behind his mate. “What is wrong with yo—” The omegan male had a dorky smile plastered on his face as he watched the conflicting emotions on the blonde’s face.

“Yachi helped me find this place. It’s just a private collection so it’s pretty small, but you’ve seen the museum’s exhibit so many times… I thought that you might want to see something new.” The walls were lined with little displays, most being small fossils. Tsukishima wanted to be mad about missing practice to be drug down a gross alley, but that irritation quickly melted away. Yamaguchi was being way to cute for his own good, and he’s managed to find a collection of fossils that Tsukishima hadn’t even known existed. Tsukishima may have been much more excited about this development than he cared to admit.

 

Yamaguchi was exhausted as they walked towards his home. Tsukishima didn’t really talk once he got to looking at the collection, but his mind was definitely in over drive as he analyzed each piece. It was cute, but Yamaguchi hadn’t expected to spend as much time there as they did, but he was satisfied that his boyfriend seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself.

They had their fingers loosely linked together as they walked home. Both boys were flushed, but the warmth of one another’s palm against theirs was a comforting feeling.

“I’m sorry about making you miss practice.” Yamaguchi shot a nervous glance towards his mate who had a small smirk playing at his lips.

“It was worth it.” The blonde’s features were softer than normal and there was a playful glimmer in his amber eyes. “Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

 

 

“This is stupid.” Tsukishima was sitting in Yamaguchi’s kitchen with his eyes closed, upon Yamaguchi’s request.

“Okay, open!” The omega was smiling brilliantly, and an adorably sloppy looking cake sat in front of the blonde. There was a little candle stuck in the center that was flickering. “I’m not very good at baking, but I tried my best. And I had help.” 

A little squeak escaped the evergreen boy as Tsukishima grabbed a wad of his shirt and yanked him down towards him. Their lips crashed together clumsily, but both boys were warmed in sudden embrace. Yamaguchi eased himself down on his boyfriend’s lap to deepen their kiss. Reluctantly the alpha broke away and met the soft caramel colored eyes of his lover.

“You’re ridiculous.” An airy giggle filled the air between them as a shy smile bloomed over Yamaguchi’s flushed and freckled cheeks.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the hiatus I took. Originally, i just planned to skip one update for the holidays, but then Thanksgiving break ended and I got smacked with a stupid amount of homework. Luckily the semester is almost over, but finals week is looming. (College is a nightmare) Anyway, in order to make up for my missed updates I decided to give y'all THREE updates at once! Yay~ This is both an apology and a way for me to keep with my intention of getting out a Christmas themed chapter on Christmas. This first chapter is pretty short, but I hope you guys can forgive me for that.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, and I'm so happy for the support I have gotten on this story! I love you all so much! <3


	12. Feels Like Dying

Ukai pressed the break as the team bus pulled into the gate of Aobajohsai’s campus. Yamaguchi was looking a bit pale, and Tsukishima was shooting nervous glances in his boyfriend’s direction.

“Are you alright?” The blonde was leaning slightly towards the window and away from the omega who was greener than usual. Not trusting his body enough to open his mouth he simply shook his head in acknowledgment that he was definitely not okay.

Hinata, who had been sitting behind them and was already in the aisle, suddenly had a large hand covering the expanse of his face and was shoved backwards by Tsukishima. The blonde was on his feet, leaning over Yamaguchi to move the little redhead.

“Move.” Placing a gentle hand on his mate’s upper back he guided him up from his seat and into the aisle. The disgruntled omegan middle blocker had a few choice words on the tip of his tongue but stopped short after taking in the hunched over taller omega. The pinch server had one hand clamped over his mouth, the other over his stomach.

The rest of the team ceased their banter as the pair pushed past them. It was probably the fastest any of them had ever seen Tsukishima move. Poor Takeda also fell victim to the alpha physically removing him from their path just before the duo stepped off the automobile. Their feet were blearily on solid ground before Yamaguchi was spilling his breakfast into the dirt.

Ennoshita stepped off the bus face twisting in both remorse and disgust as he approached the sick omega. Kei had put a few feet between himself and Yamaguchi, he was looking a bit pale himself now. He wasn’t good with bodily fluids. Their captain rubbed circles on his underclassmen’s back while the other players carefully avoided them and stood in a small cluster on the sidewalk.

 

 

For the most part the starting lineup stayed the same from the prior year. This included Kageyama, Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, and Tsukishima. Obviously, Ennoshita was added to the lineup and the final spot alternated between Narita and Yamaguchi depending on who their opponents are. Yamaguchi didn’t mind not playing as a starter because he’s a pinch server, his serves are his strength and how he can fight alongside his teammates. Since today’s practice match is against Aobajohsai, the best counter for their current line up would be to utilize Yamaguchi’s height.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ennoshita gave the tall omega a questioning look, Yamaguchi had just completely emptied the contents of his stomach and still looked deathly pale.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t sound fine. Even Kandaichi and Kunami on the other side of the court were sending looks towards the green haired boy. Yamaguchi forced a pathetic, wobbly smile before taking his place on the court. He was up first to serve for Karasuno. Ennoshita took a few steps towards his own position, but he turned back to their bench.

“Narita, keep warm. Just in case.” The third-year boy nodded slightly, his eyes drifting towards his sickly teammate. Yamaguchi really didn’t look good.

“Yamaguchi, don’t push it.” Tsukishima’s golden eyes flashed at his mate before he turned back towards the net. Kageyama’s nose scrunched slightly and he sent in a look in Hinata’s direction. It was weird for the blonde to show, much less voice, concern for others.

The whistle blew, and Yamaguchi sucked in a deep breath before the ball left his hands and the soft thump of the rubber to his palm signaled the start of the game.

 

 

The first set ended in Seijoh’s favor, and just as the whistle blew Yamaguchi was moving off the court and out of the gym. The guys watched him retreat and while they could probably have taken a moment before beginning the second set Ennoshita vetoed the idea and put Narita in. Yachi was then sent to locate the boy, but they all had a pretty good guess as to where he was heading and that he wouldn’t be returning to the match any time soon.

 

Yachi hesitated outside the door unsure if she should enter. She heard, who she could only assume was Yamaguchi, retching inside before she straightened her shoulders, trying to build her confidence, as she pushed open the door to the men’s bathroom.

“Yama?” The petite female glanced around nervously, tension easing a bit after confirming no one else was present. She gently eased open the stall door where white volleyball sneakers and a pair of black and orange shorts were visible. “Hey, do you need anything?”

The male omega grunted softly, cheek pressed against the cool porcelain of the toilet, which he was certain was not clean, but he didn’t have the energy to care at the moment. Yachi did her best to refrain from letting her face express how gross the situation was to her as she crouched behind the slumped figure of her friend. She used one hand to rub his back softly and the other to card her fingers through his hair, pulling his bangs out of his damp face.

 

At some point Takeda joined the two younger omegas. The advisor told Yachi to go ahead and head back to the gym. Yamaguchi had seemingly finished depositing bile into the porcelain bowl, but he had no desire to try and move.

“Do you think you’ll be okay on the ride home? Should I call your parents?” The older omega was speaking softly towards the volleyball player, to which he earned what was supposed to be a shake of the head from the boy. 

“I’ll be okay.” The advisor wasn’t quite certain he would be, but he would take his word for it. “Can you drive?” The question caught Takeda off guard at first, but he smiled softly at the boy. Ukai was a bit of a reckless driver.

“Yeah, I’ll drive.” Yamaguchi pried himself off the floor and unattached himself from the bacteria filled toilet he was resting his freckled cheek on. The greenette rinsed out his mouth and splashed some cool water on his face before walking beside the older man in route of the bus outside. Takeda placed an easy hand on one of his student’s shoulders as they made their way outside. 

Normally the mated couple would sit together on the bus rides to and from opposing schools and matches, but on the return trip Yamaguchi sat in the front beside Yachi, who was armed with a few plastic bags in case of an emergency. While Tsukishima was concerned for Yamaguchi and his ridiculous motion sickness, he felt queasy at the thought of the revolting fluid and decided to steer clear just in case, offering sad glances in his boyfriend’s direction.

The ride home was uneventful, Takeda was much less jerky with his driving which helped, and luckily those plastic bags were not needed. Yamaguchi apologized to his team before he and the tall blonde set for home, one feeling drained and exhausted while the other was on edge, not wanting an encore of earlier.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

“What?” Golden eyes stared straight ahead, a few more inches than normal separated the pair of teenagers.

“For getting sick. I cost us the match.” The alpha shrugged.

“You can’t help Ukai’s horrid driving, and Narita is more than capable of handling the game.” The two were relatively silent for the rest of the walk, Yamaguchi secretly wanted to slot his fingers between Tsukishima’s, or to collapse into his arms. He wanted to be surrounded by the comforting scent of his mate.

 

 

Yamaguchi was still feeling rather awful the morning after their practice match, the omega decided to try and sleep it off that day. He'd notified Tsukishima via text, who insisted he still stop by before he headed off to morning practice without the evergreen boy.

"Tsukki, you're going to get sick..." Yamaguchi tried to shove his blonde lover away from him, but Tsukishima responded with a grunt and continued to rub their scent glands together.

"I don't really care. You know, I could just skip and stay with you if you wanted." He was only half serious, but if the pinch server asked, he would definitely stay by his side, sick or not. As long as no vomit was involved anyway.

"Tsukki, you're going to be late." Pulling away slightly, golden eyes took in the slightly flushed face of the freckled omega. It was hard to tell if it was from the scenting and general attention of the alpha or from being sick.

"Fine. I'll see you after school."

"Practice." A blonde eyebrow rose. "You'll see me after practice." With a small shrug and a generous eye roll Tsukishima placed a quick kiss on Yamaguchi's forehead before slipping out the door and starting on the path toward Karasuno.


	13. Confession

It had been a week since the practice match, and things were fairly normal, but Yamaguchi couldn’t shake the odd feeling that followed him everywhere. Fear pumped through the freckled omega's veins. It's been a weird couple of months, and it felt like his world was suddenly crumbling down around him once again. Yamaguchi was shaking as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to the only person he could think of to help him. It was a bit of a long shot, but he didn't know what else to do.

 

Tsukishima was a bit annoyed as he walked to school. He's gotten used to the warm feeling in his chest when Yamaguchi would interlock his fingers with his own on their way to morning practice. The blonde was about to head over to pick up his mate when he got a text telling him to go ahead without him. He was already running a bit late, so rather than arguing he walked through the quiet streets alone.

By the end of practice Tsukishima's usually foul mood had only gotten worse. Yamaguchi hadn't shown up, and apparently wasn't responding to the middle blocker's texts. The rest of the team decided it might be best to steer clear of the disgruntled alpha.

 

Yamaguchi felt a bit guilty for not telling his boyfriend that he wouldn't be at school, but he didn't exactly feel like trying to answer any questions right now. Not that he'd have many answers. For now, the omega focused on his destination.

The train ride was only about an hour or so, but the longer he sat watching the scenery pass by the more anxious he got. For some reason he thought the trip would give him a chance to get his thoughts in order, but by the time he stepped on to the train platform he was more confused than he had been when he left.

Cautiously the teen made his way down the unfamiliar streets, chewing on the inside of his cheek. The walk was short, but by the time Yamaguchi was standing in front of the small apartment complex he'd lost all of his nerve and was fighting the desire to turn back around and just go home.

"Yamaguchi?" The familiar voice cut through him like a knife. The greenette turned slowly around to face the older boy. "Shouldn't you be at school?" His gentle hazel eyes were riddled with concern. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly as he forced a pathetic excuse for a smile into his lips.

"H-hey, Suga..."

 

Sugawara led his former teammate up to his apartment where he busied himself with putting away the groceries had been out purchasing before he ran into the timid omega outside. The grey-haired teen knew the other well enough to know something was up. Yamaguchi wasn't much for getting himself into trouble, which includes skipping school, and he’s gotten an odd text from the boy this morning. While he wanted to coax some answers out of the younger omega he decided it was best to let the freckled boy decide when to speak.

The silence around them wasn't as uncomfortable as Yamaguchi expected. It helped that Sugawara was allowing a delicate and comforting scent fill the room. He kind of smelt like cinnamon. 

Once the task of putting away groceries was done Suga flopped down on the couch, the side opposite of Yamaguchi. The college student tucked his legs under himself as he faced his friend, his eyes lighting up alongside his warming smile.

"I miss you guys. It's weird not being with you all the time." The old vise captain smiled brilliantly. Sugawara didn't go back to Miyagi very often, but he really did miss the team. They'd gotten incredibly close over their time in high school. He really should make a point to see his friends more often.

Suga opened his mouth to speak again but stopped short. He doesn't know how he missed it until just now. Leaning forward, long slender fingers spread out over Yamaguchi's thigh. Bracing his weight on the younger teen Sugawara leaned close to his friend, uncomfortably close. The freckled boy could feel the other's breath on him as he hooked a finger in the collar of his oversized sweater, breathing in sharply.

The grey-haired male flinched, losing his balance and tumbling back onto the other side of the couch as he covered his mouth and nose. The scent making his stomach twist into tight knots. Fawn colored eyes were wide, he didn't expect Suga to react so badly to the mark or the lingering scent of the alpha.

It wasn't so much that the smell bothered Sugawara, it was more that he wasn't expecting it, and the implications that it carried made him feel physically ill. Anger started to bubble deep within the usually calm teenager. His omegan instincts telling him to protect the younger boy that he thought of as a pack mate. A low growl startled Yamaguchi.

"Um, Suga?" His voice was uncertain as he watched the conflicting emotions on the other boy's face. "Tsukki and I, um, we - we're mated..." The mention of the blonde-haired teen made Sugawara soften a tad, blinking a few times trying to piece it together in his head.

"It was Tsukishima?" The older boy was a bit surprised he hadn't been able to distinguish the alpha scent as the snarky boy he'd spent a year with. Yamaguchi nodded slightly, fingers subconsciously finding the scar on his neck.

"Yeah, it's, um, a bit of a long story."

"You're already here, and I've got time."

 

It takes a while, but Yamaguchi explains what the past few months that have been like. Suga was visibly upset when his fellow omega explained the accidental marking and the events after but calmed down when he got to the part about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi confessing to one another. The fact that the pair is officially dating made the older boy dote on Yamaguchi like an over baring mother.

Suga decided to start some tea for the two, it was getting late and at this point he was planning to have Yamaguchi stay over, not wanting the Omega to navigate an unfamiliar area once it started to get dark.

"If things are going well, why do you seem so upset?" Hazel eyes bore into Yamaguchi from the kitchen, full of curiosity. The younger male seemed to light up when he talked about how sweet the blonde was and how much he was trying to please the Omega. The greentte's demeanor shifted suddenly with the question. The real reason for Yamaguchi's visit was hanging in the air heavily.

"There's one small problem..." Refusing to look up at Suga, the freckled teen's eyes were firmly planted on the floor beneath his feet.

"Which is?"

"It, uh, might not be small for much longer..." The kettle clanked as Suga dropped it on the stove and walked over to Yamaguchi, offering a mug of tea to the teen.

"And that means what exactly?" Sliding back onto the couch with Yamaguchi, Suga took a sip of his tea just as the younger male spoke, causing him to choke and spit his tea right back out. After a few moments of coughing Sugawara gaped at Yamaguchi, who repeated himself, his voice barely a whisper and filled with fear.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so happy to have finally gotten to this point in the story. I've actually had this chapter written for a while because I was particularly excited about writing Sugawara. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave criticism for me in the comments. I love hearing you guy's thoughts on my writing and the story. 
> 
> I love you guys and I appreciate your support <3 !!!


	14. Secrets

“You’re kidding, right?” Sugawara’s eyes were blown wide. Yamaguchi’s had tears threatening to spill, he was terrified. “Yamaguchi…” the older male tucked his fellow omega in his arms, allowing a freckled face to be buried in the crook of his neck while heavy tears soaked into his t-shirt. Pale fingers found evergreen locks. The two boys cling to one another for a while. One searching for comfort, the other hoping to provide some level of that much needed comfort, even if only in a small way.

Sugawara was used to being a pillar of support to his teammates, but never in this serious or delicate of a situation. The grey-haired male’s heart was breaking boy as harsh sobs escaped the expecting omega. Suga was filling the air with his scent and whispering softly to Yamaguchi.

The college student’s mind was swimming with questions, but he allowed them to fester. There would be no point in grilling Yamaguchi in this state. It would probably just upset him further.

The tears continued for a long while, which only made Sugawara’s heart ache more for his friend. He knew this must be a terrifying situation to be in, especially for someone who is only a second year in high school. To make matters worse, Suga was well aware that the younger omega didn’t have a proper support system at home. He suspected that was part of the reason why Yamaguchi had turned to him in the first place.

Yamaguchi’s tears didn’t slow until he ended up falling asleep against Sugawara’s chest. Rather than waking the sleeping male Suga slipped himself out from underneath him very carefully and shifted the greenette so he was laying more comfortably on the couch. The omega took a moment to snag a blanket from his closet before placing it over the other. 

“Good night, Tadashi.” Without really considering his actions the older boy placed a kiss on one of Yamaguchi’s temples before he retreated to his bedroom to turn in for the night.

 

Sugawara was luckily the first to rise. He found the evergreen omega still soundly sleeping on his couch, a bit of drool on the corner of his lips. A gentle smile played at mister refreshing's own lips as he entered his kitchen and began to prep some breakfast for himself and his guest.

The older teen made simple eggs and toast and sliced some fruit for the two of them to share before gently shaking Yamaguchi's shoulder. A low groan escaped him as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. His fawn colored eyes were red and swollen, a reminder of the sadness and fear that had raked through him the day prior. 

"I made some breakfast." A slight expression of confusion crossed his freckled features before Yamaguchi appeared to register the situation. Over all Sugawara was a much more comforting sight to see upon waking up. After all the grey haired teen was more of a parent to Yamaguchi than his own were at this point in his life. 

Questions floated in the older omega's brain while the pair ate their breakfast, they chatted idly about school and volleyball. It wasn't until after they finished and settled back onto the couch that Suga caved and asked.

"Does Tsukishima know?" The pained expression quickly returned to Yamaguchi's face.

"No... You're the only one." Sugawara bit his lower lip. 

"Do you have any idea how far along you might be?" Yamaguchi opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"August."

"What?"

"My heat was in August." The greenette picked some lint off the couch. "We haven't done anything since..." The math was pretty simple, that would put Yamaguchi at about two and a half maybe even three months along.

"What are you going to do?" The question was simple, but as much as Yamaguchi wanted to just go back to normal and pretend nothing had happened, the implications of that solution tied his stomach in knots and made his heart ache. 

"I think... I at least want to have it. I can't realistically take care of a baby, but another family could..." Sugawara placed a gentle hand on Yamaguchi's knee. He could tell that this was hard for the omega, his instincts were probably already telling him to protect the pup, and the very thought of giving away his baby was ripping him apart.

"You should at least talk to Tsukishima. It's his baby, too." Yamaguchi nodded seldomly, he knew the father should have been the first person he told, but he was scared of how the alpha would react. Their mating was an accident, it made things complicated, having a baby on top of that was just a nightmare.

 

 

 

Tsukishima decided to skip practice, he figured the team would be pissed since the prefectural qualifiers were only a day away, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Yamaguchi had been missing from morning practice and classes again and it was getting to the alpha. He hadn't even heard from Yamaguchi since yesterday morning. Did he do something that upset the omega? 

During the walk back to his home the blonde growled softly to himself, trying to figure out what he'd done to upset his boyfriend. It was when he rounded the corner of their street that he was finally pull from his thoughts. Golden eyes locked onto the green haired boy, he looked tired, but also so beautiful at the same time. Tsukishima noted that Yamaguchi was wearing a baby pink sweater, one he was sure he hadn't seen before, mostly because the sweater fit snuggly to the omega and the freckled boy usually leaned towards loose baggy clothes a few sizes too big.

Yamaguchi was standing in before his front door, fumbling with the key. He didn't seem to notice the alpha who abandoned his own home in favor of the omega.

"Yamaguchi?" A soft squeak escaped the slightly shorter boy as he dropped his key and whirled around to face the blonde. Tsukishima was still by the gate, leaving considerable distance between them. "Where have you been?" 

"Nowhere important." Yamaguchi stumbled over his words before scooping up his keys and fiddling with the lock. Tsukki closed the gap between then and started to reach for his mate but froze with his hand hovering just over Yamaguchi's shoulder. A snarl already escaping his throat Tsukishima could already feel himself losing to his instincts.

"Why do you smell like another alpha?" The words were like venom, the blonde was struggling against himself to not slam the smaller boy against the door and demand answers. The smell was familiar, which only made Tsukishima angrier. 

“I don’t.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“It’s nothing, please, Tsukki, drop it.” That was about the last thing that Tsukishima wanted to do, but it was painfully clear that Yamaguchi wasn’t about it fess up to why he utterly reeked of alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm definitely neglecting my other fics in favor of this one, but I have gotten so much positive feedback on this one and I have been having so much fun writing it. Thank you guys for your support! It makes me so happy to see that people seem to be enjoying my writing and I've noticed a few of you who comment and seem to be following every update and that makes me sooo incredibly happy. Thank you guys, I love you all so much. Please, take my heart, you've earned it!~ (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ


	15. Let the Games Begin

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima did sit together on the way to the games, but neither spoke the entire ride. The tension between them was still very much present. Luckily, it was a relatively short bus ride, and Yamaguchi didnt get sick this time around.

The team made their way inside and stretched themselves out while they waited for the matches before theirs to finish. Of course, Tanaka and Noya were up to their usual shenanigans, much to Ennoshita’s displeasure. A few of the first years looked panicked and Hinata parted from the group to locate a toilet.

“Yama, are you okay?” Yachi was standing beside the tall omega, who was stretching his arms. He glanced down at her before fixing his gaze back on the wall.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you look like you haven’t slept in a week and have hardly said anything since you missed those few days. To anyone. Tsukishima and I included.” Her caramel eyes bore into him, he refused to look at her. “I’m not the only one who has noticed, you know.”

Before Yachi could try and pry any answers out of her friend Takeda announced that it was time for them to head down to the court. From this point things were pretty typical of a tournament day, the teams warmed up and eventually their match was underway. 

 

 

Karasuno was up by four points when a trio joined their fan section, just behind the black “fly” banner. Yamaguchi was up to serve, he was just stepping up to the line when a voice cut through the chaos of the game.

“Yamaguchi, nice serve!” The freckled boy easily located the source and smiled brightly at the grey-haired teen. Sugawara had promised to try and come to the games and apparently he was able to drag Daichi and Asahi here as well. The older omega didn’t voice his concern aloud but given the freckled boy’s condition he wasn’t sure if he should be out on the court, but he was still in the relatively early stages, so maybe it was okay.

 

The game only lasted two sets, Karasuno easily taking both. There would be another few matches between now and the next match up for the crows, so the guys had a bit of time to kill. The greenette didn’t wait for the others. He hefted his duffle bag up his shoulder and beelined for the spectator section.

“Suga!” Yamaguchi’s eyes were brighter now than they had been over the past couple days, the older omega was just such a source of comfort for him. Sugawara was the only other person who knew his secret after all, and he kind of wanted to keep it that way for a while. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone else. Especially a tall blonde someone else.

“Hey, Yamaguchi.” A refreshing smile lit up Sugawara’s own face.

“Good game out there.” Daichi had his own lopsided smile adorning his tan features.

“Your serves have gotten better.” The timid alpha ran a hand through his lengthy brown locks, a small curve to his lips. The younger male let out a soft giggle as Daichi patted his back and Sugawara ruffled his hair. The rest of the team was finally joining the fan section, including Tsukishima.

“Oh, here.” Yamaguchi dug through his bag and retrieved a folded pink sweater, which he handed to Sugawara. Daichi and Asahi were already chatting with the team, but Tsukishima was eyeing Yamaguchi and the pink fabric that had just exchanged hands. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

The two omegas were chatting away, and Tsukishima was about to take a seat when Daichi clapped a hand down on his slender shoulder. Tsukishima couldn’t focus on whatever the ex-captain was saying, his eyes glazed over as he looked into the chiseled features of the tanned alpha.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi and Sugawara were now focused on the blonde as well. A low growl was emanated from the middle blocker’s throat, directed at Daichi. The older alpha had already removed his hand and taken a step back, puzzled by the harsh reaction. Yamaguchi’s concerned tone broke him out of his trance like state, his mind finally placed the familiar alphen scent that clung to his mate the other day, it was without a doubt Daichi’s smell.

The blonde looked at the two omegas, specifically his boyfriend, before heading straight for the stairs. He doubted anything was going on between Daichi and Yamaguchi, but he still hated the scent of another alpha being on his mate, even if that alpha was to be considered part of their pack. A short look was shared between Suga and Daichi as Yamaguchi dashed after the lanky teen.

“Don’t say anything.” Tsukishima was sitting on a bench, head in his hands. Yamaguchi plopped down beside his boyfriend. The truth was that he didn’t know what to say anyway. He knew that the alpha had every right to be mad at him, hell he’d be mad if the situation was reversed. And to make matters worse he never even tried to explain or defend himself as to why he reeked of Daichi, because one answer would only open the door to more questions. Questions Yamaguchi wasn’t quite ready to answer.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, cheers and shouts echoed from the gym, filling the silence between them. Kei just couldn’t put the pieces together. He figured the scent was less on the evergreen omega and more on the pink sweater he’d watched exchange between the two omegas. Apparently, it was Sugawara’s, but why Yamaguchi would have one of the older teen’s sweaters was beyond Tsukishima.

“Where were you?” The blonde’s voice was oddly hoarse, and he made no move to look at his boyfriend. “You don’t have to tell me why, just… where.” Based on the silence from the omega over the past couple days Tsukishima knew he didn’t want to talk about whatever was going on. There was no answer for a few moments too long, and the blonde began to doubt there would ever be an answer.

“Sugawara’s.”

“Okay.” That was it, that’s all the middle blocker needed to know, for now. The blonde rose and headed back towards the spectator seats where the rest of the team was gathered. Yamaguchi followed lamely behind Tsukishima, the guilt eating at him.

The couple took seats beside one another, sandwiching Yamaguchi between Tsukishima and Sugawara. The grey-haired teen leaned over and whispered softly to the younger male.

“Have you told him?” The greenette shook his head slightly to which Sugawara bit his lower lip, pondering. “Why not?”

“I cant…” Suga sighed softly, leaning so his head was resting against Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“It’s only going to get harder.” This time the college student didn’t whisper, so his statement drew curious and concerned looks from the two alphen boyfriends sitting beside them.

“Suga?” Daichi rose an eyebrow at the fair skinned boy.

“Nothing.” An angelic smile graced his face, reassuring Daichi that it wasn’t worth prying.

 

 

Karasuno’s final match for the day was against Date Tech, a team they were quite familiar with. It was a back and fourth game for all three sets. Karasuno with their high attack power and Date Tech with their new and improved iron wall. This time around it was a tough call for Ukai whether to use Narita or Yamaguchi. Neither was the best attacker, Narita was better at receives, but Yamaguchi had his serves and blocking. In the end Yamaguchi was put in with the hopes of scoring extra points in serves without the blocks from the opposing team.

Things were pretty standard through the first set. The tall bulky guys on the opposing team made scoring difficult, but with Hinata’s speed and quite a few service aces from Yamaguchi and Kageyama Karasuno took set one. Around the midway point of their second set Yamaguchi was struggling more than normal. His jumps and speed were just not on par with his usual performance.

“Yamaguchi.” Kageyama had a harsh look in his eyes. The two were not always the best at combining their skills, mostly due to a lack of practice time with one another. “You’re better than that.” Without another word the intimidating alpha turned and focused on the opponents across the net.

A soft sigh escaped the greenette. He was exhausted. He was more than capable of playing a full three sets, his stamina was better than Tsukishima’s and the blonde played full matches all the time, but today was just not going well.

It only took a few more major fumbles from the omega before Ukai finally pulled him out and sent Narita back in. Luckily, the team managed to beat Date Tech by the skin of their teeth and would be moving on the next day for the qualifiers. 

 

 

The team struggled more the following day, the final day of qualifiers, Yamaguchi once again having a more noticeable lack of stamina than usual for whatever reason. Most games that started with Yamaguchi in the lineup ended with Narita finishing out the game. Shiratorizawa and Johzenji were their toughest match ups, Aobajohsai having fallen to the eagles earlier that day did not get to play Karasuno this year.

After a long and exhausting day, Karasuno was once again crowned the champions of the Miyagi prefecture and would continue playing in the tournament. Their next games were a way out, but many of the team members were excited about hopefully seeing the guys from Nekoma and Fukurodani once again during the nationals in Tokyo.

 

 

Things were still awfully stiff and awkward between the mated couple, but they were at least speaking to one another, and after the tiresome day playing in the tournament neither was up for keeping up with the silent treatment anyway. Yamaguchi was hopeful that the pair would have a real scenting session rather than just being given a sweaty practice jersey for the night. He missed those gentle yet intimate moments with his lover.

They walked quietly, the sounds of nature and their sneakers on the ground beneath them creating an eerie yet peaceful song. The omega’s hand brushed slightly against the alpha’s, it was only a millisecond of contact, but it sent Tsukishima’s heart into an irregular pace, butterflies blossoming in his stomach. The blonde froze, Yamaguchi only took a few more steps before pausing and turning to peer over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

The only light between the boys was that of the moon that hung brightly in the deep indigo sky. Tsukishima couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips, Yamaguchi’s pale skin was glowing in the moonlight, making his precious freckles stand out even more. The slightly shorter male’s lips were moving, but the blonde couldn’t hear over the deafening beat of his own heart.

His feet moved on instinct. Long slender fingers found their way to the forest green hair, brushing a lock behind the flushed red ear of the omega. Tsukishima’s other hand caught Yamaguchi gently under the chin, tilting his freckled face upwards towards his own.

Fawn colored eyes were blown wide. The soft lips against his own tasted like strawberries. The hand under his chin shifted, cupping his cheek delicately and Yamaguchi allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 6am and I haven't slept yet, whoops. I'm still pretty hyped up on adrenaline and way too much caffeine from the mad rush to finish a group paper and presentation earlier...that was a nightmare...My new least favorite phrases are PE ratio and multiple valuation...  
> I still have two papers to write for this week and four finals plus a massive project due next week...but here I am...writing fanfiction instead. And ironically, this chapter is longer than most others. Priorities my friends, priorities. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading and the feedback I've gotten has been so great. I hope to continue providing you with enjoyable chapters and a decent story!! You're literally all so sweet. I love talking to you guys and getting to know you, sooo if you wanna discuss or whatever feel free to drop a comment or come bug me on twitter @Imori_Hikaru o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	16. Warmth

Tsukishima sighed softly as he slumped into his computer chair and opened up his laptop. He lazily scrolled through the webpage he's had open for a few days now. He couldn't figure out what to get Yamaguchi for his birthday. He knew he couldn't plan things like Yamaguchi could.

His headphones were clamped over his ears, music playing a few notches too high. He was starting to think he'd never find something for the freckled omega, then he noticed it. There was a little ad in the corner of the page, there wasn't much context, but the image caught his eye. It was of stars and constellations, which reminded him of his boyfriend and the beautiful dusting of freckles that adorned his skin.

 

 

Tsukishima hadn't mentioned Daichi or Sugawara since the prefectural qualifiers, in fact, he's acting as if nothing happened. Yamaguchi was always a bit nervous now, harboring a pretty massive secret. Following Tsukki's example Yamaguchi didn't mention it and did his best to pretend nothing happened. It was much easier said than done, especially when that "nothing" tends to make you nauseous at the most inconvenient times and makes you want to curl up and nap more often than not.

"Yamaguchi." 

"Huh?" The omega's head snapped up from his notebook where he had been doodling little flowers in the margin. The teacher was watching him sternly, waiting expectantly for an answer. One that Yamaguchi didn't know the question to. A few beats later the disgruntled teacher huffed out a sigh, locking eyes with the bewildered teen.

"Tsukishima, help him out, would you?" The harsh gaze shifted towards the blonde. "And it would be wise to start paying attention in my class, Yamaguchi." The teen signed softly as his boyfriend rambled off the answer. How many times has he been scolded this past week during class? No matter how hard he tries he can never seem to focus for long. The guilt was killing him. He wanted to fess up and tell Tsukishima what was going on, but the fear of the alpha’s reaction was keeping him from doing so.

 

 

With qualifiers behind them their sights were set on the nationals once again, but it was decided that they would cut down practice to only after school so that the team could have a bit of a break before the end of their second term. Morning practices would start back up after winter break. The only ones really bothered by this was Hinata and Kageyama, who would of course still show up and practice on their own every morning. Sometimes others would join them, but they were the only consistent members in the mornings. 

The team was running some diving drills while Ennoshita discussed what they should hone in on before nationals with Ukai. As the two conversed Ennoshita kept an eye on Yamaguchi, who was starting to worry him. He only really noticed that the boy was off because Sugawara had pulled him aside during the qualifiers and told him to “watch out for him.” The ex-vice-captain offered no explanation, no matter how much Ennoshita questioned him, it was a bit ominous and made the beta uneasy. 

“Okay, we’re playing two on two matches the rest of the day. Pair up.” Ukai watched the boys slowly drift towards one another to form pairs. “No, mix it up a bit guys. Yamaguchi you’re with Noya, Hinata and Narita, Kageyama and Tanaka, and Tsukishima with Ennoshita.” The first years were also paired up with one another as Hinata, Narita, Tanaka, and Kageyama took the court for the first match.

Ennoshita tossed a ball to the blonde middle blocker, who easily caught it. The pair leaned against the wall watching the four teens hurl both the ball and insults at one another, other teams were passing to one another or stretching on the sidelines.

“So,” Golden eyes drifted towards the captain, eyebrow approaching his hairline in question. “Sugawara said something to me at the games.” The beta noted the look in those usually emotionless eyes, it only lasted a moment, but there was a shift when he mentioned their former teammate.

“And?” Tsukishima tried to keep his voice level and appear uninterested.

“He told me to watch out for your boyfriend.” He nodded towards Yamaguchi who was passing with Noya on the other side of the gym. The greenette was laughing at something the other omega had said. “Any idea what that’s supposed to mean?” The blonde’s head was tilted down, eyes locked on his own white and green sneakers.

“Nope.” There was an unusual tightness in Tsukishima’s jaw. The third year hummed softly.

“Are you two doing alright?” These past few months has been a bit of a back and forth with those two it seemed.

“Just peachy.” The bite of the alpha’s tone cut their conversation off, Ennoshita focused on his rowdy boyfriend who was bickering with Kageyama on their side of the court.

 

 

 

“Yamaguchi?” The greenette looked up at his boyfriend, a small smile forming on his face as he took in the profile of the tall alpha. His golden locks shimmered under the street lights.  
“Yes, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi chewed on the interior of his cheek, a habit he’d picked up when he was alone with Tsukishima as of late.  
“Did you want to go out for your birthday?” Blinking his soft brown eyes Tadashi considered the question.  
“No.” He didn’t stop, but tension rose to the blonde’s shoulders. That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. He knew the omega was uncomfortable about something, but he hoped that things would go back to normal soon. “But I’d love to hang out with you… if you’re okay with it...” Yamaguchi’s cheeks were pink, a shy look from under his eyelashes punching the blonde in the gut.

“Of course, I’m okay with hanging out with you. We’re dating for a reason.” His comment was punctuated with a little eye roll and Yamaguchi giggled lightly, feeling his anxiousness easing away for a moment. 

“Actually, we’re mated.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the omega, who ended up getting the alpha to agree to a movie night, movies of Yamaguchi’s choice. The omega was excited about the promise of getting to spend that time with Tsukishima, and he was mentally preparing himself to tell him the truth. He needed to do it eventually right? He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hide it.

 

Yamaguchi’s focus for the next couple days was a bit better, he’d decided that no matter what he was going to tell Tsukishima on his birthday. He had to, he couldn’t keep this up. Tsukishima needed to know, he had the right to know. 

 

After practice Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked back to the omega’s home. The alpha insisted on preparing dinner for them, mostly because Yamaguchi lived on convenience store food and instant meals. Tsukishima wasn’t a very good cook either, but he’d helped his mother out enough to at least be able to throw something together. 

It wasn’t anything particularly special, but Yamaguchi was more than happy. He knew his boyfriend didn’t like cooking all that much, but it was so sweet of him to make something for the green haired teen. Yamaguchi has tried to make himself proper meals, but it usually ends in disaster, or his ingredients go bad before he could actually use them. It was just more efficient not to.

Once the dishes were placed in the sink to be washed Tsukishima placed a little box on the table in front of Yamaguchi. It was wrapped in maroon paper with a white silk bow on the top. Yamaguchi's eyes were already wet as he looked at his boyfriend, he didn't expect to get anything from the alpha, to him spending time together was more than enough.

"Are you going to open it, or...?" The was a pink coloration on Tsukishima's cheeks, he wasn't entirely sure if Yamaguchi would like it. The omega slowly pulled the bow, letting it unravel. He was very slow about unwrapping the paper, the anticipation was killing the blonde.

Once the lid to the box was open Yamaguchi was wide eyed as he slowly picked up the keychain. It was a small moonstone obelisk with a sparkly star and moon charm adorning it. It was beautiful, and Yamaguchi loved it. It was surprising to the omega that his mate had picked it out.

"It's beautiful, Tsukki." The omega planted a kiss on the blushing blonde's cheek before placing the keychain back into the box for safe keeping. The radiant smile Yamaguchi was wearing lit a fire in Tsukishima's chest. He pulled his omegan mates face close to his, planting a delicate kiss over his pink lips.

"So are you." With those words Tsukishima was on his feet, moving to the living room where he was going to endure anime movies of Yamaguchi's choosing. The evergreen teen however was frozen in his seat. When did Tsukki get so smooth? It was too much for his heart, Yamaguchi was in shock.

Robotically, Yamaguchi made it to the couch, where he flopped onto the end opposite the other male. Tsukishima rose an eyebrow at this before shifting down the cushions to sit beside Yamaguchi. Their thighs pressed together, making it even more difficult for the green haired boy to form a coherent thought.

A light chuckle escaped Tsukishima as he clicked the TV on and started the first movie. The truth was, Tsukishima was happy to spend time with the omega. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, but he felt the deep urge to not only protect, but to put a smile on the smaller teen’s face. No matter what, Tsukishima wasn’t going to let his own fears get in the way, he wanted to make today special for the beautifully freckled boy who had stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit sloppy…but alas what’s done is done…sorry guys. Although, I will say I actually spent a while looking for what Tsukishima would give Yams. The keychain I described is an actual thing, although I changed the type of stone on the charm. I decided to look into the meaning of different stones and pick one that fit the story itself. Also, Tsukki is clearly represented by the moon and I always associate Yams to the stars soo…yee (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*)
> 
> Moonstone: The milky radiance of a Moonstone crystal represents tenderness and is believed to bring lovers closer together. Moonstone is a magical stone that connects you to your divine feminine and inner Goddess. It helps you unlock the energy of the Moon that resides within you to keep you in a more balanced state. Moonstone acts as a guide to help you do what’s necessary to become more balanced, healthy and in sync. Moonstone is the light in the darkness.


	17. Closer than Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!! 
> 
> Seriously guys…I don’t know what got into me, but this is VERY NSFW so it if that’s not your thing feel free to skip this chapter. The story will make sense even without this one, so it isn’t necessary to read this one. 
> 
> This is your last warning…NSWF escape now if you’re not into this kinda thing.

By the time the pair had finished the third movie Yamaguchi was a sobbing mess, he picked some sad romance movies and he was clearly weak to the emotion that they threw at him. Originally, Tsukishima was planning to go home after their little marathon, but when his boyfriend turned his big watery eyes on him begging him to stay, he just couldn’t refuse. 

Yamaguchi's head was laying on Tsukishima's thin chest, he listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat, letting the sound lull him to a place between sleep and vague awareness. The blonde was rubbing small circles on the omega's lower back, it felt nice. 

Yamaguchi isn't sure when it started, but it felt like his body was melting into Tsukishima's. A delicate, sweet scent began to fill the room, the alpha couldn't help taking notice. He buried his nose in the top of Yamaguchi's head, inhaling the scent of his mate.

"Tsukki," the freckled teen's voice was heavy and blissful, "I love you." Tsukishima gently forced the smaller boy to meet his golden gaze, his eyes were soft, a far cry from the usual look the alpha had. 

"I love you too, Yamaguchi." Their lips connected softly, almost hesitantly. It was warm and loving. Yamaguchi smiled against Tsukishima's lips before pulling away to look into his eyes. Yamaguchi couldn't help but think they were the prettiest things in the world. Golden like the color of citrine and sharp yet so soft at the same time.

Their lips met again, moving in a slow and loving unison before a sudden urgency found its way into their embrace. Everything was urgent and needy, but nothing like how it felt when under the haze of heat. 

It didn't take long for the blonde to roll over, so the Omega was trapped beneath him. They broke apart momentarily before they crashed together again, it was all lips and teeth. It was messy, but they didn't care. 

Tsukishima gently licked at Yamaguchi's lower lip, asking for permission. The other boy allowed his lips to part slightly, allowing his mate to slip his warm tongue into his mouth. Tsukishima explored his lover's mouth, running his tongue over Yamaguchi's. A gentle groan escaped the alpha as he pulled away again, a string of saliva keeping them connected. 

Yamaguchi's freckles stood out more than usual on his flushed cheeks. His eyes were lidded, a lazy smile on his plush lips.

"Is this okay?" Rather than providing a verbal answer Yamaguchi tugged on the front of Tsukki's shirt, forcing their lips together once again. The omega nibbled on his mate's lower lip, earning another groan from the larger male.

Tsukishima peppered Yamaguchi with delicate kisses, trailing them down his jaw and onto his neck where he licked the raised scar that he'd left a few months prior. The omega mewled beneath the alpha at the sensation on his sensitive gland. The needy sounds from the freckled boy only agitated the blonde, dragging his teeth over the scar before sucking on it gently.

Tsukishima's slender fingers found the edge of his boyfriend's shirt, slowly making their way up the smooth expanse of his stomach. His hand was cold against the heat of Yamaguchi's abdomen, causing the omegan male to shiver.

"Can I take it off?" Tsukishima's breath was hot on Yamaguchi's ear. His voice was low and huskier than usual, practically dripping with desire.

"Yes." His answer was more of a gasp than a word, but it was enough. Tsukishima quickly pulled the shirt off the green haired boy, then his own. Blazing gold trailed up the expanse of the omega's exposed torso, growling softly.

Starting around the top of Yamaguchi's waist band Tsukishima began to trail up his body with soft kisses, doing his best to touch each of the freckles on his mate's body. The omega used to get bullied relentlessly for them, but Tsukishima loved them. They were adorable and incredibly beautiful, more so than the stars.

When their lips met again Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling their bodies together. The added weight of the alpha was comforting, safe. And he desperately wanted more, he needed to be closer to Tsukishima, he wanted to become one with the boy with milky white skin and hair the color of sunflowers. 

Yamaguchi arched his back, rutting himself against the hardened member within Tsukishima's sweatpants. A low moan escaped the older boy as he broke away from their heated kisses. The omega hooked a thumb in his partner's waistband before meeting his lidded lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" Despite everything, despite how much Tsukishima wanted to ravage the gorgeous boy in front of him, he needed to know that this was what he wanted. He refused for things to be like they had been their first time.

"Yes, Kei." His given named slipped past Yamaguchi's lips easily, it made his stomach twist and his heart beat faster than it already was. Tsukishima lifted his body off of Yamaguchi in order to remove his pants, but he hadn't been expecting the omega to rise as well. 

Yamaguchi hooked his thumbs in Tsukishima's sweatpants once more, waiting for the nod of approval before easing them, and the lilac boxer shorts his boyfriend had been wearing completely off. The blonde's already engorged member stood at attention, flushed a rosy shade of pink. Yamaguchi couldn't stop the soft moan once he saw Tsukishima's erection.

He trailed a finger up the length of his boyfriend's dick before wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a few slow teasing strokes. Without warning the omega leaned in and licked a bead of precum from the tip. With lidded eyes Yamaguchi looked up at his partner, whose nose was scrunched up in an adorable manor in his attempt to keep himself in control.

Yamaguchi wrapped his lips around the head of Tsukishima’s member, slowly taking it into his mouth. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to feel the pressure building up within himself and he pushed on Yamaguchi’s shoulders, freeing his erection from the omega’s mouth.

Tsukishima eased Yamaguchi onto his back. There was a hint of fear in Yamaguchi's eyes making the alpha uneasy. He didn't want to hurt him, or force this upon him.

"Tsukki... Please be gentle." There was a timid smile on his face, coaxing a lopsided grin from the blonde who slipped the shorts and boxers off the omega. 

This time around Tsukishima was going to make sure they took it slow, and to properly prepare his lover beforehand. Nothing about their first time was ideal, hell neither remembered a whole lot about it either.

Clumsily, a bottle of lube was retrieved from the drawer on Yamaguchi's bedside table. The lid clicked open as the alpha coated his fingers generously before gently probing at the greenette's opening.

He took his time. He was slow and as gentle as possible. Yamaguchi was squirming below him, intriguing noises testing the alpha's control through the process. Once Tsukishima was sure Yamaguchi was prepped properly, he smeared a healthy amount of lube to his stiffened groin. 

"Are you absolutely sure this is okay?" The uncharacteristically husky tone drove the omegan male crazy, he was positive he wanted this.

"Yes, please, Tsukki…." Tsukishima kissed his mate deeply, lining himself up and slowly pushing into the tight warmth. The omega winced, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to prevent a whimper from escaping him. Above him a low groan rumbled from the alpha’s chest. Tsukishima allowed his boyfriend time to adjust to the intrusion before he began with a slow pace.

Yamaguchi mewled as the blonde began to lap at his mating bond once more. Their scent glands were sensitive as it was, with the added stimulation it was almost too much for the omega.

"T-Tsukki..." The sound of the omega calling out his name in such a needed and blissed out way caused something within the golden eyed teen to snap. The slow pace he'd set quickened to a much harsher pace. 

Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut tightly, an airy gasp escaping his lungs. There was a slight burn, but it was almost completely masked by the overwhelming pleasure. 

"Yama-- Tadashi..." Tsukishima huffed through his ragged breathing. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me." His caramel colored eyes opened slowly, his usually innocent expression was dripping with lust.

The pair's lips met once again with urgency. The omega had his arms firmly wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, allowing the kiss to deepen exponentially. The harsher pace from the blonde didn't waver as their tongues fought for dominance in their embrace. 

Yamaguchi was the one to break away. His arms were still around his lover, breathing heavily into his ear. The freckled boy moaned as fingers tangled in his evergreen locks. 

"Kei... I c-can't..." With another moan Yamaguchi hit his limit and released onto the space between their bodies. He bit down softly on Tsukishima's neck, directly on the scent gland. It wasn't hard enough to break skin or bind the blonde to him, but it pulled a generous moan from the alpha, who hadn't been expecting the not unwelcome pleasure as he lost his control and released his own orgasm deep within the other male.

Having exerted himself Tsukishima dropped himself down on Yamaguchi, since the alpha was thin he didn’t have to worry about crushing his significant other, but he was still cautious about how he placed his weight on the younger teen.

The two lay in a tangled mess of limbs for a long while, the pull towards blissed out sleep was strong, but eventually Tsukishima pulled himself out of bed to clean both himself and his boyfriend up. Yamaguchi had fallen asleep, but the alpha didn’t mind. He used a warm damp towel to wipe down the pale freckled skin of his lover before he took an incredibly quick shower to clean himself.

Once he was satisfied with his work he crawled back into Yamaguchi’s bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. The omega was drawn to his warmth and clung to him immediately, making the alpha’s heart swell. He really was in love with this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah…I need to go to church or something after writing this ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


	18. Hurt

Yamaguchi rolled over in search of Tsukishima’s body heat, but only found an empty expanse of bed. Blinking the sleep from his eyes the teen slipped out from under the blankets and grabbed a sweater off the floor, along with a pair of boxers, tugging them on before padding down the hallway. Usually, when the omega woke up, he felt decently nauseous, but today, for the first time in a while, he felt good, great really, maybe a bit hungry.

The desire for food led him to the kitchen where he found his boyfriend standing over a pan that was sizzling on the hot stove. It was such a domestic sight. Tsukishima was wearing a pair of sweatpants, leaving the rest of his body bare. The image made the omega’s heart ache. This was what he wanted, to be with Tsukki, to have a family with the blonde, to wake up everyday with this alpha by his side.

“Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?” The blonde abandoned the spatula he had been holding in favor of wrapping his arms around his omega. The embrace was warm but short, Tsukishima pulling away to cup a freckled face in his large hands, thumbs wiping away the tears that Yamaguchi hadn’t even realized he was crying. “I’m sorry, Tadashi.” The alpha’s bright eyes held a deep sadness that tied Yamaguchi’s stomach in knots.

“I’m not upset, Tsukki.” He dropped his arms over his lover’s shoulders, nuzzling against the blonde’s slim, unmarked neck. “I’m happy, really happy.” A small smile toyed at his mouth as Tsukishima placed a kiss on a damp, freckled cheek.

“After we eat, I’ll run to the convenience store.”

“What do you need from the store?” Fawn orbs were laced with confusion. Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side as he peered up at his boyfriend, who made a peculiar face, as if the omega had asked an exceptionally stupid question.

“We didn’t exactly use protection last night, you know.” The blonde spoke in a fairly nonchalant fashion and didn’t seem flustered in the least by the implications of his words. Tsukishima began to turn away from his lover, but the evergreen male grabbed his wrist with a trembling hand. This caught the alpha off guard. He examined the slightly shorter teen. His head was low, eyes fixed on the floor, and an unpleasant scent of fear seeped from his glands.

"Yamaguchi, it's fine. I'm getting you Plan B just in case, it's not a big deal." The fingers around his slender wrist tightened their hold, keeping him firmly in place. "Yamaguchi?"

"You don't have to..." The omega's voice was hardly a whisper.

"Don't be stupid--" 

"Tsukishima." Yamaguchi's head snapped up, brown orbs locking to yellow. There was a sternness to his tone that was unsettling to the alphan male that had his mouth clamping shut instantly. "You don't have to because it doesn't matter." 

"Of course it matters, Yama--"

"I'm already pregnant."

"--guchi..." The name died at the tip of Tsukishima's tongue, his mind struggled to catch up with his boyfriend’s words. He was what?

"Ts-Tsukki?" Yamaguchi was filled with uncertainty, the expression of the blonde alpha was completely blank, he couldn't read him at all.

Tsukishima looked like he’d just been smacked with a brick. The world came to a halt at that moment. So many emotions flowed through Tsukki all at once. Fear, pride, joy, nervousness, pure and utter terror, a hint of everything really.

It was as if the alpha had shut down. The program was no longer working. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t know what to expect when he told his mate, but he had been expecting at least some sort of reaction, not a blank deadpan stare. Slowly the omega guided one of Tsukishima’s hands underneath his sweater and sprawled his boyfriend’s fingers over his stomach.

His skin was warm beneath the alpha’s cool fingers, the omega timidly met the amber orbs above him and was shocked to see wet trails rolling down Tsukishima’s cheeks.

The blonde could easily do the math, his expecting boyfriend would be around 3 months along. Considering, it was impressive that he hadn’t noticed any changes in Yamaguchi’s body. How could he not have noticed?

“How long?” Tsukishima was holding his hand firmly against the firm abdomen, eyes trained on the area hidden beneath a baggie sweater. “How long have you known?...” Yamaguchi chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

“Remember when I disappeared for a couple days a few weeks ago?...” The blonde went very still.

“You’ve known this whole time?” The hurt in the alpha’s voice felt like a punch in the gut. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared. I didn’t know how you would react.” Yamaguchi was still scared. 

“Does anyone else know?...” There was so much pain in his voice, all of the guilt Yamaguchi had felt before was only multiplying.

“I told Sugawara…” Yamaguchi was shrinking in on himself, Sugawara was right… it only got harder.

“You told him before you told me…” A pained, sarcastic laugh bubbled from his chest. “I’m going to go get some air. Go ahead and eat without me.” The blonde brushed by the omega, snagging a hoodie that was draped over the back of the couch on his way through the living room. Yamaguchi stood frozen in the kitchen, he listened as he heard the front door open and crash shut harshly. He sunk to the tiled floor beneath him letting sobs wreck through him.

 

Tsukishima wiped angerly at his cheeks. He was pissed that Yamaguchi felt like he had to hide it. It's not like it was the omega's fault this happened. It was the alpha's fault for losing his control back when Yamaguchi went into heat. How could he have been so stupid? He didn't even consider the possibility of the greenette getting pregnant before, and an omega is most fertile during their heat. Sure, it's unlikely for conception to occur after long periods of being on suppressants, but it was still very much possible.

The blonde wandered down the street for a whole before circling back and slipping into his backyard where he sat in the damp grass, back against a tree. He wanted to scream, punch something, maybe himself. As much as his heart ached knowing that he hadn't been the first person his mate turned to, he knew he had to go back, Yamaguchi needed him. He's needed him this whole time, and Tsukishima would be damned if he wasn't going to be there for him through this.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket Tsukishima scrolled through his contacts and selected a familiar name. He hated to do this, but he knew this was his best bet in some solid advice. Well, maybe aside from Daichi, but Tsukishima couldn't stomach the thought of discussing with the alpha after how he'd reacted to the scent before. Sure, he rationally knew it was nothing, but his instincts still didn't like it.

 

Tsukishima had been gone for maybe an hour. When he arrived back at the Yamaguchi residence, he found his mate sitting on the floor in the kitchen, curled in on himself. He’d cried himself dry of tears and his soft eyes were red and swollen. The two of them really were a mess. 

“I told you to eat.” Tsukishima slowly sat beside the omega, pulling him into his arms. A soft hiccup escaped Yamaguchi in response as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and buried his face in his neck.

“I’m so sorry, Tsukki. I shouldn’t have—” 

“Shh, don’t.” The blonde stroked the other male’s hair gently. “Am I upset? Yes, but I know you were scared. I would have been, too…” The pair sat on the floor tangled together for a while as Yamaguchi calmed himself down. He was relieved that Tsukishima knew. He was never good with secrets, not between himself and Tsukki. 

 

“What are you planning to do?” Yamaguchi was sitting on the edge of his bed, Tsukishima standing a few feet away near his desk.   
“I’m going to have it.” His voice was trembling, as he spoke his hand found its way to rest on his stomach. “Then I’ll give it up for adoption.” Tsukishima hated how sad his lover sounded, his eyes were watery again. He silently questioned if that was what Yamaguchi really wanted, or if it was what he thought he had to do.

“Okay.” The blonde sat beside the greenette, wrapping an arm around him before dropping his head to his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his omega. “Whatever you choose to do, Tadashi. I’ll help, in every way I can.” He could hear relief in the shaky breath Yamaguchi sucked in. “You don’t look pregnant.”

“You’re just not looking close enough.” Yamaguchi shot a playful glance at Tsukishima. He had definitely gotten a bit thicker around the middle, but no one would really assume he was pregnant by just looking at him. Wiggling out from under Tsukishima, Yamaguchi stood in front of him and lifted the sweater up and over his head. Standing shirtless in front of his boyfriend, the omega smiled nervously. The blonde’s eyes fell on Yamaguchi’s abdomen.

There really wasn’t much to signal that he was pregnant, but the more Tsukishima looked, the more he realized that he was definitely bigger than he had been previously. He had the slightest baby bump, one that Tsukishima hadn’t even noticed while Yamaguchi had been completely naked in front of him the night before. It was no wonder he was able to hide it so well; the teen always wore baggie clothes anyway. The blonde pulled the freckled omega towards him, positioning his lover between his knees before wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi’s middle and nuzzling it gently. 

Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat, or a few. It was almost hard to breathe. Having the love of his life scent him, and their unborn child, it was more than he could handle. He couldn’t help but wish that their circumstances were different, and that this was the start of a growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 chapter update~ well...2.5 i guess? Anyway, it's finals week and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to upload twice this week so I thought I'd give y'all a large update while I had the chance. I hope that's okay. Hopefully, I survive this week and can continue the story ミ●﹏☉ミ
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading! Comments always make me so happy, hearing what you have to say keeps me motivated ❤⃛(*ૂ❛ัᴗ❛ั*ૂ)


	19. Get It Together

            Kuroo was mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV while Akaashi sat, curled up, on Bokuto's lap. Akaashi was annoyed that the black-haired alpha couldn't just pick something already. The rowdier of the two alphas didn't care much, he was more than happy to be wrapped around his mate. Kenma couldn't give less of a shit what the   three were up to. He was sprawled on the carpet in front of the couch, game console in hand, mashing away at the buttons.

 

Kuroo's hand finally stilled, landing on a rerun of some super hero show. His eyes rolled lazily to his friends, one of which was nuzzled firmly in the others neck. A black eyebrow rose at the display. The pair were mated, but they acted like horny high school students, well, Bokuto did anyway, and he was the older of the two.

 

"So, Tsukki is coming up next weekend." A signature shit eating grin spread across his face. Akaashi's blue eyes squinted at the larger male.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yup." Even Kenma's mouth was open slightly, shocked the other blonde would come all the way to Tokyo. "It is my birthday, ya know." A sly little wink was sent towards his friends and Akaashi scoffed before prying the clingy Bokuto off of him, so he could get up.

 

"Hey, he didn't come up for mine. What makes you special." Bokuto slumped over on the couch, pouting at the loss of his omega's warmth.

 

"Because you're annoying." The pouting from the two-toned alpha only increased with the comment from his friend.

 

"Seriously though, what's up?" Akaashi sat back down, beside, not on, Bokuto, a bottle of water in hand. Kuroo dropped an arm over the back of the couch, head lolling back as well.

 

"Said he needed some advice." The blonde on the floor snorted.

           

"Tsukishima wants your advice? What alternate reality did we fall into?" Kenma shook his head before turning back to his game. Akaashi had a pointed look on his face, telling Kuroo to continue.

 

"It was kind of weird. He sounded kind of panicked. He didn't want to tell me what was going on either or why it had to be in person." It was pretty rare for the lanky crow to show or express much raw emotion, or ask for help for that matter. It didn't sit well with Akaashi. It just seemed off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yamaguchi didn't even consider how the other male would act during their practices, which turned out to be quite interesting. He supposed it was less of a Tsukishima thing and more of an alpha thing. The first few days nothing really happened, but that all went out the window by the end of the week.

 

During a warm up match where the couple had been separated to different teams. Hinata had been on Yamaguchi's team and unfortunately the two had a minor collision in an attempt to block Tanaka's spike. Neither boy hit the ground, but their landings were shaky, and the taller omega had taken an elbow to the chest.

 

"Why are you always so careless?" The harsh snap from the blonde startled everyone in the gym. It was a mixture between a yell and a growl. Hinata's eyes were wide, mouth open lamely unsure of what to say. "You could have--"

 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cut off his boyfriend, afraid of whatever he was going to say next. He rubbed the now tender spot on his chest and shook his head. "It’s not a big deal." Hinata inched back to ensure the greenette was between himself and the angered alpha.

 

Tanaka was standing behind Tsukishima, about to chime in about how Hinata literally crashes into everyone, but he stopped short. He took in the expression on Yamaguchi's face, floundering over what he planned to say. He’d never seen the omegan male with such a sharp look, it was very unsettling.

 

Takeda clapped lightly, getting the attention of his students. He told them as long as no one was hurt they should continue their game, so the other members had a chance to take the court. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had a mini stare down for a few more moments before falling back into place with everyone else.

 

Yamaguchi began to give the blonde the cold shoulder until their match was finished, of course there had been golden glares in Hinata's direction earning curious looks from Yamaguchi, who was apparently, not in a good mood. With the conclusion of the match the next group began their match.

 

"I wasn't going to say it, you know." Tsukishima looked bored. He wasn't an idiot, he knew how to keep his mouth shut. They'd all figure it out eventually, but that was an obstacle for later.

 

"You've been overbearing all day, how about that kid in the hallway? Jeez, I'm not made of glass." The kid in question had bumped into Yamaguchi this morning and got chewed out by the usually stoic and quiet Tsukishima for "being a careless moron." Normally, Yamaguchi probably wouldn’t care, but he was in just such a bad mood today.

 

“Man, he’s been awfully moody today.” Tanaka scratched the back of his head, glancing nervously at Ennoshita and Noya. The beta glanced back at the omega in question, Tanaka had a point.

 

            “Do we know if he got back on suppressants? He had his heat in August, right?” Noya gave them a questionable look before shrugging it off. He always got pretty moody before his heats too. With Nishinoya’s hypothesis the trio of second years decided to drop it and moved on with their practice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? Kuroo isn’t going to care, and you get along with Akaashi.”

 

            “No thanks, I think the train ride would just make me sick.” The omega had a point, he has been getting motion sick every time the team went anywhere via bus. That and while Yamaguchi was comfortable with Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto made him nervous. They were rather loud, and he never really got a chance to get to know the pair of rowdy alphas during their first year.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Half a second after Tsukishima entered the apartment that Kuroo shared with Bokuto he wanted to turn around and go home. They were just ridiculous. Bokuto was already clinging to him and Kuroo refused to help pry the older male off of him.

 

            “Is Yamaguchi not with you?” Akaashi was leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Luckily, at this point Bokuto released his death grip on the blonde in favor of wrapping an arm around the shoulders of his boyfriend.

 

            “He didn’t want to intrude.” Akaashi hummed softly and retreated to the living room where Kenma was curled up in the center of the couch, clicking away on his phone. Bokuto chirped loudly about how great it was to see the snarky middle blocker before following suit. Kuroo stood in front of the blonde, his usual shit eating grin replaced with an expression twisted with concern.

 

            “You okay? You sounded pretty rough the other day—”

 

            “Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk later.” Carding fingers through his messy black hair Kuroo shrugged slightly before clapping a hand down on Tsukishima’s slender shoulder and guiding him to join their friends.

 

           

 

 

            Today was mostly a test of the three younger males’ ability to remain sane. Tsukishima genuinely wondered how the other alphas managed to stay alive this past year. He knew Kuroo was smart and more than capable of handling himself but being around Bokuto was always a bad influence and his IQ magically drops by 100 points.

 

            Eventually, Akaashi offered to run and grab the group dinner, dragging Bokuto with him, and Kenma had retreated to Kuroo’s bedroom to escape the rowdiness of the others a while ago and was soundly asleep. This left Kuroo and Tsukishima sitting alone on the couch. The blonde’s stomach twisted into knots, he figured this was his chance to talk to Kuroo, but he wasn’t sure how to start.

 

            “Is everything okay?” Kuroo could easily read the boy, he had been fairly quiet all day, not nearly as combative as he usually was with them.

 

            “More or less.”

 

            “But you’re worried about something.” Kuroo leaned back against the couch, eyeing his friend who shrugged. “Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima stiffened slightly at the name signaling to Kuroo that he was right.

 

            “I, uh, messed up?” Messed up was an understatement. While normally Kuroo would tease the blonde for the slight stutter, he kept quiet, watching expectantly. “He’s pregnant.” The dark-haired male was instantly sitting up straight, eyes wide as he stared at the younger alpha.

 

            “You’re kidding, right?”

 

            “You think I’d joke about that?” There was a low growl to punctuate his anger. Kuroo blinked.

 

            “Wow, uh, I’m assuming it’s yours then.”

 

            “Yeah, and no one else knows, well, except for Sugawara.” Kuroo was puzzled at the mention of the other omega, not sure what his part in all of this was but chose to ignore it.

 

            “Any idea how far along he is?”

 

            “About three months, more like three and a half, I suppose.”

 

            “Jesus, Tsukki…”

 

            “He’s having the baby.”

 

            “So, you’re going to be a dad.” Kuroo was having trouble placing the pained expression that formed on the father-to-be’s face.

 

            “No. He’s giving it up for adoption.” There was a slight crack in the blonde’s voice and Kuroo put the pieces together.

 

            “You want to keep it?” Afraid of voicing it aloud all Tsukishima could do was nod. He had been arguing with himself for a week now, telling himself Yamaguchi was right, they needed to let someone else take care of the baby, they couldn’t do it, but he couldn’t help but feel that it was _theirs_ , they created that life, and sure, it was an accident, but he was more than willing to take on the responsibility. “Have you told him?”

 

            “How am I supposed to tell him? He’s made up his mind already.” Tsukishima was on his feet, anger seeping out of him, not necessarily directed at Kuroo, but himself. “I ruined his life as it is, now I’m supposed to try and force him to keep a child he doesn’t want?”

 

            His back was towards the entry way, and Kuroo’s stomach dropped as he took in the wide-eyed expressions on Bokuto and Akaashi’s face as they stood in the doorway, food in hand. His brown eyes locked onto the floor, biting his lower lip. Akaashi was the first to move, Tsukishima had not yet noticed the arrival of the pair, but he froze when he heard the rustling of a bag, which was being dumped into Bokuto’s arms in order to free up the omega’s. Taking a few steps to close the distance Akaashi’s arms coiled around the boney chest of the distraught alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I had a hard time with this chapter. Probably because my brain is absolutely fried. Finals were brutal this semester. I got a 55% on my law final…a class I was confident about. ((((爾△爾)))) Luckily, I managed to finish the course with an 85%, but man was that a terrible test score. I thought for sure I’d have to retake the course.
> 
> Finals are over and I survived by the skin of my teeth, but this means I can focus on trying to make this story better for you guys! ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́) I’ll admit when I get stressed out from school my writing suffers. I’ve already started on the next couple chapters for this story because I was feeling particularly motivated and I’m super excited what’s coming. I do worry I may not be writing the characters completely accurate, but I don’t think there’s any going back now.
> 
> Fun fact: I don’t have anyone to read these for me before I post them so after I reread them a million times, I have Microsoft Office read it aloud to me to hopefully catch most of my dumb errors. I used to use my HP Omen (that’s a gaming laptop for those who don’t know) but I had to switch to my MacBook Air and for whatever reason the voice is different on the Mac and it’s horrid. It’s almost like the reader for Mac has a freaking jawbreaker shoved in his mouth, it also sounds….*shivers* moist… I absolutely hated it, but I did it for you guys! (It pronounced Tsukki as SUCK-ee so that was fun) (▰︶︹︺▰)
> 
> I appreciate the support. I have been pretty scattered with my updates, so I’m happy to see that some of you have stuck with me this far. You’re all amazing and I love you guys. ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )


	20. Truth of the Matter

Akaashi tried to get Tsukishima to stay the night in Tokyo, but he ended up taking the final train back from the city. He hadn’t intended for anyone else to find out about the baby, and luckily it seemed like Bokuto didn’t quite pick up the context of the statement he’d walked in on, but there was no way for that to get by Akaashi, who knew quite a bit about the circumstances surrounding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s relationship.

It was dark by the time he had gotten on the train, and it wasn’t a short train ride. He was exhausted when he stepped off the train and headed towards home. During the trip home he was considering both Kuroo and Akaashi’s words.

The older alpha had told him that he was being an idiot and just needed to tell his boyfriend how he felt about the situation. Akaashi pointed out that unless Yamaguchi knows how Tsukishima feels he might be thinking the same way.

Rounding the corner of his street he could see the light illuminating the kitchen of his own home, but something was telling him that he needed to see Yamaguchi. He easily walked past and towards the omega. 

Quietly slipping into the house that always just seemed far too empty and far too quiet, Tsukishima followed the familiar path up to his best friend and lover’s bedroom. Unsurprisingly, the omega was sleeping. The blonde shed his jeans and crawled into the bed beside the other teen, pulling the greenette against him and inhaling the comforting scent of his mate. The omega made a soft groaning sound at the disturbance but nuzzled into Tsukishima before his light snores resumed.

 

 

“Yamaguchi come on. We need to get up.” Tsukishima’s voice was husky with sleep, something that the smaller boy was only vaguely aware of in his sleep haze. He didn’t even question why he was waking up with the alpha curled around him, he mewled softly before pressing backwards against the warm body of his companion.

“You’re so warm.” The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the slurred words of his boyfriend, who always seemed to be a slow riser. Kei was clearly weak towards the omega, he couldn’t bring himself to push him. Instead, Tsukishima buried his nose in his mate’s scent gland and tightened his hold around his midsection, allowing sleep to engulf them once more.

 

 

The captain was beginning to have flash backs to a few months ago when Yamaguchi almost killed himself of heat exhaustion. He was wearing sweaters again, at least now the temperature was down, but they still had heat in the gym.

Ennoshita also noticed odd behavior from Tsukishima. It was mostly the alpha being much more conscious of his mate's actions and those around him, but every now and then Tsukishima would growl or snap at teammates in a way none of them were accustomed to.

Yamaguchi groaned softly, rolling his shoulders and wincing. Diving drills were the bane of his existence, they sucked normally, now they really sucked. He did his best to avoid them, but when he couldn't, he used his arms way more than he should. He was afraid to dive normally with the little life growing within him. Sure, his stomach had hardly grown much, but he could see the difference, his now too tight pants could too. 

 

 

Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima into his home. He liked spending time at his boyfriend’s house. Akiteru and his mother were always so kind and cheerful, much to Kei’s displeasure. They doted on Yamaguchi about as much as they did the snarky blonde. It was almost like he was part of the family. 

“Tsukki, why couldn’t this wait ‘til morning?” Yamaguchi yawned widely, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. He was sitting on Tsukishima’s bed, wrapped snuggly in the comforter that was coated in his alpha’s scent. It certainly wasn’t helping his sleepiness.

“You’re going to be mad at me.” The blonde was at his desk, facing his boyfriend, head lazily perched in his palm. The freckled nose of the omega scrunched adorably in confusion as Tsukishima sighed. “I don’t think you should still be playing volleyball.”

“What?” Yamaguchi was convinced he hadn’t heard that correctly  
.  
“You, or the baby, could get hurt.”

“Volleyball isn't a contact sport, I doubt it's a big deal." The green haired teen’s eyes were shimmery, tears threatening to spill. He hated the very idea of losing volleyball, isn’t his life enough of a mess as it is?

"With our team it may as well be." With Hinata he means, who never seemed to break his habit of stopping his momentum with other humans. "It's been bothering me." Tsukishima shrugged.

“Tsukki—” Tadashi’s voice cracked harshly, he was losing the battle against his emotions. He was angry and frustrated. He wanted to yell at Tsukishima for even suggesting he give up volleyball.

“Yamaguchi, you’re pregnant. You can’t play the way you normally do. There isn’t a point in practicing right now anyway.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Of course, there’s a point! I need to improve before—”

“Before what? Nationals? You’re not going to be playing, Yamaguchi.” The complete and utter devastation in his features made Tsukishima feel the urge to vomit. He knows how much volleyball means to his boyfriend and just how hard he’s worked to get to where he was. There was just no way he could hide his pregnancy in their uniform, the officials would never let him out on the court. “I’m sorry, Tadashi…” 

Gut wrenching sobs escaped the omega as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Tsukishima moved to sit beside his lover. The alpha wrapped his arms around the burrito that was Yamaguchi. On instinct he crooned softly to the greenette.

In the end Tsukishima had whispered too many apologies to count as he crooned and stroked lengthy evergreen hair. Yamaguchi eventually cried himself out and he passed out in the arms of the blonde. Once again, he knew that he was the source of Yamaguchi’s pain. He was already dealing with an unexpected mating and pregnancy, he had every right to be upset. He had every right to hate Tsukishima. 

 

 

The next morning Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi home before heading to school. The omega was still very upset and was no where near feeling up to going through the usual motions. The blonde wanted to stay with his boyfriend, to try and provide him with some resemblance to comfort but knew that he should let Yamaguchi be alone for a while. He needed to sort out his thoughts.

Tsukishima went to school and Yamaguchi went back to bed, not really because he was tired, but because he wanted to escape. Unfortunately, he only managed to stay asleep for a few hours. Once fully awake Yamaguchi decided to slip out of the house and grab some ice cream from the convenience store down the street.

He felt a bit weary while he was there, there was another male shopper there that’s eyes seemed to follow him. He was sure it was nothing, but it made him move just a bit faster. Tub of mint chip ice cream in hand Yamaguchi beelined straight home.

To hell with it, he was going to be gaining weight whether he liked it or not, so he just took the tub with him to his bedroom. For the next few hours he marathoned anime and ate his ice cream straight from the tub, which is exactly how Tsukishima found him.

Tsukishima skipped practice, in a hurry to see how Yamaguchi was feeling. Clearly, not that great. Yamaguchi was upset, but he couldn’t hold it against his boyfriend. He understood why the alpha felt the way he did. His instincts wouldn’t stand for their pup to be put in danger, and Tsukishima was right. He hadn’t wanted to consider it before, but there was no chance he’d be playing at Nationals this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely could have gotten this out sooner, but with school over I was like "oh ho ho I have time for gaming?" and sunk way too much time into an otome game like the moron that I am...but we're on track for the Christmas chapter to come out in time for the holidays which is exciting. That was my main goal after I mapped out the timeline so I'm happy we're going to make it happen~
> 
>  
> 
> Your guys' comments honestly keep me so motivated to keep up with the story. I love hearing your thoughts and seeing you take on what is happening. When I started this is was merely self indulgence and wanting to practice my creative writing, but now that I see people are actually reading and putting so much thought into my writing I am so excited to update and to keep up with it. I love y'all so much ꒰♡˃̶̤́ ॢ꒳ ॢ˂̶̤̀ ꒱·◌*.♡ you're amazing~


	21. Decisions

The following day Yamaguchi walked to school with Tsukishima, going about their usual routine as the day drug on, until the final bell rang anyway. On an average day Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would leave the classroom and meet the guys in the clubroom to get ready for practice, but Tsukishima rose and started for the door, only to turn over his shoulder and see his boyfriend still seated, nails digging into his thighs.

"Yamaguchi?" 

"Go ahead without me. I'm going home." The blonde opened his mouth to question this but stopped himself. Yamaguchi wasn't going to practice because of him.

"Just because you can’t—"

"I know, Tsukki. I just want to go home, okay? Come over after."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No." Yamaguchi rose and pushed past the alpha to enter the hallway. "You need practice before Nationals." He was walking away, head low, and Tsukishima swallowed thickly. He would trade places with the omega in a heartbeat if he could.

The blonde took a slow pace to the clubroom. Recently it just felt like one thing after another. He was exhausted. 

He was quiet as he stripped off his uniform, there was even a point where Kageyama and Hinata were roughhousing and Hinata got tossed into his tall, slender frame and he didn't even flinch or react in any way. With his sweats and a long sleeve tee on he walked out of the room to start warm ups, everyone else stood gaping at his retreating form.

"Dude, how did he not slaughter you?" Tanaka was wide-eyed as he turned to the redhead.

"I'm going to die..." Ennoshita rose a brow at the terrified middle blocker.

"Yeah, you are." Ennoshita elbowed Noya softly, he was not helping. 

"Has anyone seen Yamaguchi?" The captain bit his lower lip, last year Hinata and Kageyama were the trouble makers, this year, apparently, it's Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He couldn't help but wonder how Daichi would have handled them.

With a frustrated sigh Ennoshita tugged on his shorts and followed the blonde to the gym. The dark-haired male stood in the doorway, watching as Tsukishima continuously spiked a ball into the wall. Truth be told, the captain was impressed with the force he was using.

"Is Yamaguchi coming today?" Tsukishima whirled around, surprised by his teammate. The ball, which he'd just sent towards the wall, bounced off and collided with the back of his head. 

"No, he's not." He rubbed the back of his head, which was throbbing lightly as Ennoshita closed the distance between them, Tsukishima took in the less than impressed expression on the older teen's face. "He wasn’t feeling very good."

 

 

A similar pattern continued for the rest of the week, which both concerned and agitated the team. A few members tried to talk to him, but he always seemed to sidestep the conversation and run away.

He wouldn't talk to Tsukishima about it either, but the alpha knew why, and he wasn't going to push it. After all, he didn't want the omega out on the court.

Finally, since Hinata and Yachi had failed to talk to Yamaguchi, Ennoshita found himself walking into the second-year classroom. Tsukishima had already left, as had the rest of their classmates, leaving Yamaguchi alone.

"Yamaguchi?" The omegan male looked up from his seat, chewing on his lower lip. "Are you okay? We're all worried about you." The greenette pushed out his chair and started for the door. Ennoshita grabbed the younger teen's wrist, keeping him in place. There was a definite tension in Yamaguchi.

"I quit." The third-year almost didn't catch the two little words since they were hardly a whisper, but Yamaguchi wretched his arm out of the beta's hold and dashed off down the hall.

 

Ukai was killing the team with endless suicide drills when Ennoshita entered the gym. The coach lowered his eyes in the captain’s direction.

"Where's Yamaguchi?" Ukai was frustrated, missing a practice here and there wasn't a big deal, but it had been a week already, and the freckled omega's attendance had been weird since the summer.

"He quit." The gym froze, mid sprint, Hinata tumbling over himself and biting it hard against the wooden floor panels, puzzled looks on their faces as they looked between their coach and their captain.

"That's not what I--" A frustrated growl ripped through Tsukishima as he grabbed his bag and left the gym. It felt as though they'd seen something similar to this already, everyone just watched him leave. Ukai, sighing heavily, crossed his arms over his chest and called everyone back to their drills.

 

 

Tsukishima quietly entered the Yamaguchi residence, he expected Yamaguchi to be curled up on the couch, because that's where he always seemed to be now a days. Not finding him in the kitchen either the alpha made his way to the bedroom, where the door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open slowly.

What was supposed to be Yamaguchi's bed looked more like a mass of blankets. Tsukishima had never actually seen the omega display any signs of nesting before, so this was new territory for him. While he couldn't see his mate, he was positive that he was curled within the center of the blanket mass, one he knew could not, or shouldn’t really, enter unless invited by the omega.

"Yamaguchi?" Kei knew that some omegas were very particular about his nest, he kind of hopes that Yamaguchi wouldn't be quite as uptight about it. A green head popped up from the bed, scarlet coloring decorating the cheeks of the omegan male.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi hadn't really wanted his boyfriend to find out about the nest. His family always discouraged them, so he was rather embarrassed about the fort he'd created. "Shouldn't you be at practice?" The blonde shrugged. 

"You should be, too." Tsukishima was fiddling with his fingers, guilt seeping from his pores. "Even if you can't play, the team misses you." I miss you. There was no response from Yamaguchi, who just kept his eyes downward, fixed on something within the walls of the nest. Golden eyes examined the exterior of the mound. 

Honestly, Tsukishima was impressed, it was pretty big, and the blankets and sheets were wound together tightly to prevent it from falling over. His eyes stopped, taking in a familiar looking piece of fabric. "Are those my boxers?" He walked closer, plucking what was definitely a pair of lilac colored boxers belonging to the alpha from between the folds of fabric.

"No, don't touch!" Yamaguchi suddenly lunged for the article of clothing Tsukishima was pinching between his fingers. There was no chance they had been washed before being shoved into the nest wall, gross. "It needs to smell like you...otherwise I can't sleep..." The grossed-out expression the blonde was making melted as he took in the self-conscious look on his freckled omega's face. 

"I could give you things a little less..." He grimaced at the underwear once more before tossing them to the floor. "Or I could, I don't know, leave my scent on the other stuff?" He didn't know how they worked, but maybe he could just rub his scent on the interior of the nest if that would make Yamaguchi happy.

"You wouldn't mind?" Yamaguchi was very apprehensive.

"Why would I mind? Your instincts won't settle down unless you're in your nest, surrounded by your mate’s scent." A hand pushed through blonde locks accompanied with another shrug. "It's natural." He had to admit he at least knew that much. 

Yamaguchi bit his lower lip, nodding slowly, allowing the tall male to enter. Tsukishima crawled in awkwardly. The exterior was mainly blankets and sheets, but the interior appeared to be a collection of Tsukishima's shirts. Shirts the blonde hadn't realized were missing. There was also a towel that the alpha feared he had likely used at some point at the bottom, acting as a carpet or base of sorts.

As much as Tsukishima thought the idea of lounging around on his dirty clothes as disgusting, his instincts couldn't help but convince him that it was cute and a bit alluring. The alpha dropped himself onto the other boy, pinning Yamaguchi between himself and the bed. 

"I'll get you some new stuff, okay?" Tsukishima's voice was muffled since he had his face tucked in Yamaguchi's shoulder. A light gaggle of laughter escaped the smaller teen.

"You've gotten soft." The omega smiled brightly, a light flush to his cheeks. Tsukishima has always been the cool kid, the guy who rarely showed emotion or just always seemed to have a leg up on everyone, recently he's felt much more exposed, more like an emotional teenager. Yamaguchi had to admit he kind of liked it.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 

 

 

It was the home stretch until winter break. Yamaguchi was still avoiding everyone from the team and getting scolded for wearing extra layers during school.

After school Yamaguchi would walk home, and Tsukishima would go to practice. The younger teen would sit in his nest, one that now had the comforter from his mate's bed padding the bottom of it, which Yamaguchi still isn't sure how the blonde smuggled out of his house without his mother noticing, dozing peacefully until Tsukishima came over.

It was probably good that he walked away from volleyball when he did because he was just so tired now. If he was this tired now, surly he was just going to hibernate during the later stages of pregnancy.

He was also beginning to wonder about school. He wouldn't squeak by with the pregnancy remaining a secret much longer. He supposed he would be back in school shortly after he gives birth, but it's up until then he's worried about. Teenagers are judgmental, and it won't just be him under scrutiny, Tsukishima would also be under fire if they figure out it's his.

A sudden weight startled him as the blonde lowered himself into the blanket fort. Wrapping his arms around the omega, pulling him down against his chest.

"Stop over thinking."

"I'm not." Yamaguchi pouted in frustration.

"Yes, you are. Stop." Tsukishima buried his nose in the top of Yamaguchi's head joining him for a short nap before he inevitably had to sperate himself from the omega and return to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer's voice over decided that part of Tsukishima's dialog needed to be in a southern accent and it was the funniest thing ever. Man, what a disaster. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, even if I may use a tad too much angst...oops...thank you all for supporting me! <3


	22. Busted

            Yamaguchi was curled up on the couch, he was happy that it was finally winter break. He was definitely much bigger than he used to be, and surly people could tell by now. Luckily, it was winter so he could get away with wearing oversized jackets and sweaters even indoors, which helped mask the added volume to his stomach to a degree. He did find that he probably could just brush it off as being chubby, but he had gained the weight rather quickly and it was only really in his midsection. The omega was zoned out listening to something mindlessly playing on the TV and was startled by the sound of the front door opening.

 

            “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi stood up, causing his plush blanket he’d been snuggled underneath to slip onto the floor just as the tall blonde rounded the corner. Two pairs of brown eyes met, wide and in shock.

 

Akiteru was the one to break their stare off, moving to set down the glass casserole dish he was delivering per his mother’s request. Yamaguchi was frozen, terrified by the man who stood in front of him.

 

            Akiteru was just speechless, he knew about the two younger boys being mated, I mean it wasn’t hard to figure that out. However, this wasn’t even on his radar. Not even sure what to say he turned on his heel and walked right back out of the house. He stiffly walked back to his family home, where he was staying for the holidays.

 

            Rather than returning to his own bedroom Akiteru went straight into his younger brother’s room. The taller blonde blinked at Akiteru, annoyed that he didn’t even bother to knock before coming in.

 

            “What do you—”

 

            “Were you ever going to say anything?”

 

            “What are you—”

 

            “Kei, this is serious. Has he even seen a doctor?” Tsukishima’s mouth was open, but he couldn’t find the words. His brother rarely rose his voice, but the honey blonde man was clearly angry with him. “Has he?” Tsukishima flinched as the sharp tone of his alphan older brother cut through him.

 

            “No.”

 

            “We’re going. This week. No arguments.” The elder Tsukishima was already gone by the time Kei was able to wrap his mind around what just played out. Fumbling messily, Tsukishima pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Yamaguchi and bolted from his room, knocking a few books off his desk in the process.

 

            Yamaguchi heard the little chime of his phone, but he was sitting on the floor where he had simply slumped down in shock after the stare down with Akiteru. He didn’t have the motivation to bother and check who was messaging him. He kind of just wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

 

            The front door clattered open and a panicked Tsukishima stumbled into the living room and took in the sight of his obviously pregnant boyfriend on the carpeted floor. After glancing around the room golden eyes registered the dish that was clearly his mother’s, likely containing left overs from tonight’s dinner. He collapsed beside the green haired teen, pulling the omega into his arms. Yamaguchi was stiff, not sure how to feel about their secret being out. With the expectant male’s head tucked under his chin Tsukishima held him tightly.

 

            “He’s making you an appointment.” Yamaguchi sucked in a shaky breath, finally moving to wrap his own arms around the father of his child.

 

            “I’m sorry.”

 

            “I’m surprised we’ve kept it quiet for this long…” Kei had a point. Yamaguchi’s heat had been at the start of August and it was now the middle of December. Four and a half months of concealing a growing baby bump.

 

 

 

 

            The two ended up curled together on the couch. Yamaguchi eventually fell asleep to the comforting scent and calming stroke of his boyfriend’s fingers through his evergreen locks. Tsukishima lay awake for a while listening to the even breathing in his arms. Hesitantly he ceased in the carding through Yamaguchi’s hair and gently placed both of his hands over the curved stomach of the freckled teen.

 

            It was obvious that he was pregnant now and you didn’t have to search for the tell-tale bump. It was hard for the blonde not to stare at it, something about it made his heart swell. Part of himself and Yamaguchi was growing within. The more he considered that little life he began to panic about what Akiteru had asked regarding the doctor. They’ve been so focused on keeping the secret that neither exactly considered the fact that the omega and the baby alike needed proper care or that something could potentially be wrong with the baby.

 

            A stray tear slipped down his pale cheek as he rubbed small circles on the firm abdomen of his boyfriend, drifting off to sleep slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “I don’t want to do this.” The expectant couple was standing outside the small doctor’s office which Akiteru had scheduled an appointment for them. They had two days to prepare for facing a professional, but they weren’t ready. This made it incredibly real, this was happening, and they had to let others help them in order to get through it.

 

            “It’ll be fine.” _I hope._

 

            With their fingers twisted together they entered the clinic. A bubbly brunette greeted them brightly as they approached the front counter. Yamaguchi was glancing around the room. There was two other pregnant individuals in the room. One was very pregnant and sitting alone as she typed away on her phone, the other was maybe about as far along as himself, but she was much older and was trying her best to entertain a fussy toddler.

 

            “Do you have an appointment?”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “Name?”

 

            “Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi was drawn back to the counter and the kind lady who was speaking with his boyfriend.

 

            “First name?”

 

            “Tadashi.” The omega bit his lower lip nervously as they were handed a clip board.

 

            “The doctor will be with you in just a moment.” Taking a seat on the wall opposite of the woman and her toddler Yamaguchi took the paperwork and began to fill it out. He couldn’t help but getting a little choked up when he saw his name printed at the top as Tadashi Tsukishima.

 

It was maybe only five or so minutes of waiting and filling out the forms before a tall woman with jet black hair called them over. She led them to a small room where Yamaguchi was directed to lay back on the reclining chair and Tsukishima took the seat beside him. There was a large machine beside the chair that made the omega nervous, and he was having a hard time not looking at it and focusing on the woman.

 

            “Alrighty, so your paperwork says this is your first appointment? And that you’re around four months?” The pair nodded lamely at the doctor who clicked her tongue before scribbling something down. She could tell they were young and likely scared, she’d seen far too many cases of teenagers who didn’t seek medical attention until late into the pregnancy or ever.

 

            A few more questions were asked, and she did a basic evaluation of Yamaguchi and his personal health, which appeared to be just fine, he could weight a bit more, but overall, he was doing well. She now had his shirt pulled up, revealing the decently sized baby bump, as he lay back nervously.

 

            “It’s going to be a bit cold, but it’ll warm up as we take a look at your little one.” Yamaguchi was about to question this, but his words were replaced with a little yelp as gel was squeezed out over his abdomen. Tsukishima had his hand In Yamaguchi’s rubbing circles with his thumb in a sad attempt at comfort.

 

            First there was a sound. It was soothing and Yamaguchi was suddenly crying. Kei tightened his grip on his lover’s hand, fighting his own urge to cry at the beautiful sound of their child’s heartbeat.

 

            Their eyes were locked on the screen of the machine. There were blobs of grey everywhere and the boys weren’t exactly sure what they were looking at, but within seconds a very human form was visible in the sea of grey. Yamaguchi hadn’t expected for the image to look like an actual baby, he’d always heard that ultrasounds looked more like obscure blobs.

 

            “There they are! Ah, so given how developed the baby is I’d have to say you’re probably about 20 weeks along, so half way.”

 

Tsukishima suddenly felt like he’d tried to eat a glob of peanut butter. _Halfway_? It didn’t feel like they should be that far into this mess. The couple was still transfixed by the steady heartbeat and image of a living child before them. It seemed crazy that they were half way along in the process of creating another human being. They were still trying to digest that new information.

 

“Did you guys want to know the gender?” The alpha had a yes on the tip of his tongue, but the omega beat him to it.

 

“No.” Tsukishima flinched slightly, which was unnoticed by Yamaguchi, but got a questioning look from the doctor.

 

“I’ll just print it on the ultrasound photos for you. That way if you change your mind, you’ll have it.” She winked, the gesture was directed at the blonde and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it, or any of this really.

 

Before they could leave Yamaguchi had to schedule their next appointment and he was handed a manila envelope along with the paperwork regarding this visit. The alpha’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Yamaguchi’s expression shift. He looked sad, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure how to fix things.

 

 

 

 

The paperwork and envelope were discarded onto a countertop at Yamaguchi’s place where he promptly flopped onto the couch. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. Tsukishima offered to stay the night again, but Yamaguchi dismissed him. He wanted to be alone tonight.

 

He felt so guilty for how much he hated the fact he had to give up his child. His and Kei’s. From the beginning he felt a sense of joy, sure he was scared, but his instincts were telling him that this was a good thing. Unfortunately, the reality of the situation was making it abundantly clear that it was anything but.

 

A chirp from his phone pulled the omega from his self-destructive thoughts. Reluctantly getting to his feet he grabbed his phone from where he dumped it alongside the papers from today. The lock screen, which was a photo of the Karasuno volleyball team when they’d won the nationals the year prior, had a little banner it telling him the message was from Tsukki.

 

**Tsukki** : do you have plans for xmas eve?

**Yama** : not really

**Tsukki** : we’re going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates at once? Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I ended up adding a lot between my update at the start of the week and Christmas chapter. It was necessary for the story, but then I needed to get these out before next update. I'm excited about next chapter. 
> 
> I'm on the fence about some ideas so maybe check out this poll << https://www.strawpoll.me/17080842 >> It's mostly just to gauge what you guys like better. Might help me decide on what to do~ I love you all <3


	23. Merry Christmas

As far as Kei could tell his brother didn’t rat him out to their mother, but he was clearly paying more attention to the high schooler. The younger Tsukishima has always kind of done his own thing, usually pent up in his bedroom, but apparently Akiteru wasn’t going to let him keep it up while he was visiting this time around.

 

            “Kei, are you going to sleep all day, or what?” The older blonde sauntered into Kei’s bedroom, much to the displeasure of the owner of said room. He clearly was not sleeping, rather he was standing half dressed in front of his closet. He had a pair of khaki’s slung low on his hips and two button downs in his hand, as if debating which he should wear.

 

            “Do you ever knock?” Tossing one shirt back into the closet Kei quickly slipped on the other, focusing on the buttons.

 

            “Nope.” A low growl escaped Kei, shooting a glare at his brother.

 

            “I noticed.”

 

            “So.” Akiteru plopped down on the bed, not really caring about Kei’s bad attitude.

 

            “So, what?” Kei rolled his eyes.

 

            “Do you guys have a named picked out?” Akiteru was curious about the baby, he’d forced them to visit the doctor, but he hadn’t really pried much further. Kei was rooted on the spot, eyes locked on his brother, who was confused by the reaction. “Kei?” A light scoff slipped from his throat as he turned away from Akiteru, stuffing his cell into his pocket he found the knob of his door. He couldn’t look at his brother because he knew his face would give him away.

 

            “He’s not keeping it.” Without another word Kei walked away, leaving Akiteru sitting on his bed, wide eyed and concerned. He needed to meet Yamaguchi, he couldn’t let himself get upset over his brother’s stupid questions.

 

            As Tsukishima walked over, he kept his head low, breathing deeply. He wouldn’t let it get to him. He chalked his feelings up to purely being instinct. That had to be it.

 

 

 

           

            “Hey.” Yamaguchi was napping in the confines of his nest once again. He popped up comically to meet the steady gaze of the golden eyed alpha. “Were you asleep?”

 

            “No.” The omega blushed softly, looking away from his boyfriend, wiping away the drool that had dribbled onto his chin during his slumber. “What time is it?”

 

            “Who cares? Just get ready.” Tsukishima had his arms crossed over his chest, he knew Yamaguchi well enough to know he’d go right back to sleep if he didn’t ensure he was up and functioning. The omega grumbled and crawled from the blanket mass. The blonde turned to leave his mate to fumble around on his own, but hesitated. “Tadashi?”

 

            The greenette stilled at the use of his first name, Tsukki rarely used it. He tilted his head in the direction of the lanky teen, who had already closed the distance between them and was slipping an arm around the expanding waist of the omega. Tsukishima trapped Yamaguchi in a gentle kiss, it was slow and felt like hot lava against the pregnant male’s lips. He would never get used to the tender side of Tsukishima.

 

            The blonde hesitantly run his tongue over his boyfriend’s lower lip, parting it so he could dip into the slick warmth of his mouth. Not wanting to push it any further Tsukishima shyly pulled away and slunk out of the room, leaving a dazed and mushy Yamaguchi in his wake.

 

            A little smile danced on Tsukishima’s lips as he wondered back downstairs to wait for his boyfriend to pull himself together. He wasn’t sure about a lot right now, but he was sure that he loved that freckled mess.

 

            His smile wavered slightly as he entered the kitchen, he had forgotten about the envelope until his eyes fell on it, tossed in the trash. His stomach was suddenly flip flopping around, making him uneasy. Was it wrong that he wanted to know? He wanted to know so badly, but he feared that if he did, this would only get harder.

 

            “Tsukki, where are we even going?” Yamaguchi’s voice interrupted his thoughts, the omega was still in the other room, or maybe at the top of the stairs. Regardless, Tsukishima felt a jolt of panic and he scooped up the envelope and tucked it into the interior pocket of his coat before Yamaguchi could see it.

 

            “Why do you need to know?” The alpha met the omega in the living room, an unamused expression plastered on his face. Yamaguchi pouted in response.

           

            “Fine, don’t tell me then.” The blonde couldn’t help the little snort that escaped him, followed by a soft chuckle.

           

            “We’re just getting dinner, Yamaguchi. Stop pouting.” _It’s painfully cute._ With a little eyeroll Yamaguchi tugged on his winter coat, which he was impressed zipped up without any issue still, you almost couldn’t even tell he was pregnant, almost.

 

 

 

 

            Dinner wasn’t anything overly fancy, just a regular restaurant, but one that Tsukishima knows has some of what Yamaguchi considers the best French fries. It was bustling today, a lot of couples were out for Christmas eve, but there was a slight sense of comfort in this. The more people there were, the less the omega felt like eyes would be on him. He didn’t want to take off his coat at first, but Tsukishima practically begged him, it was too warm to stay bundled up in here, baby bump be damned.

 

            “You shouldn’t be so self-conscious about it.” Yamaguchi was hunched slightly, tugging at the hem of his large knit sweater. “It’s not like they haven’t seen a pregnant person before.”

           

“But—”

 

            “Yamaguchi, their opinions don’t matter.” Brown eyes were focused on the condensation that trickled down the glass of water in front of him, he was always too focused on others and what they may or may not be thinking. “Besides, I think it’s kind of—” Slowly the omega sent a curious look in his alpha’s direction.

 

            “Kind of what, Tsukki?”

 

“Cute.” Yamaguchi’s mouth popped open to form a little “o”. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting his boyfriend to say, but certainly not that. The blonde was beet red, now he was the one avoiding eye contact by playing with the straw in his glass. Yamaguchi had his own red glow crawling up his neck onto his freckled cheekbones.

 

Their awkward avoidance of eye contact and blazing faces were interrupted by the waiter with their food. They finally fell into normal chatter and the world around them seem to fade away. It felt like it had been eternity since the two of them could relax and act like teenagers.

 

Tsukishima had made some backhanded joke that had Yamaguchi laughing so hard he snorted, then he choked on his drink at another retort from the blonde. He missed this. He missed Tsukishima’s sarcastic sense of humor and easy laugh. The two were calming themselves down from a particularly nasty fit of laughter when they earned a sour look from an elderly woman nearby.

 

“Teenagers now a days are so irresponsible, getting themselves knocked up. May as well throw their lives away.” The woman was addressing her companion, who looked a bit uncomfortable and was sending an apologetic gaze in the direction of Yamaguchi. Tears threatened to spill from the soft fawn eyes of the expecting teen, and a low growl began to permeate the space between them and the neighboring tables.

 

“Pardon me. Care to say that again?” Tsukishima didn’t bother to conceal the harsh burning smell escaping from his pores as he began to rise from the table, eyes trained on the woman.

 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi shot to his feet, while the comment felt like a slap in the face, he didn’t want Tsukishima to let his instincts take over. “She’s not worth it.” Another low growl bubbled from the blonde’s throat. A gentle hand on his shoulder forced his eyes onto the pained expression of his boyfriend. “Can we go?” He instantly softened, he wanted to tear that sour bitch a new one, but Yamaguchi’s voice was pleading, and his hand was trembling terribly.

 

“Yeah, let’s go, Tadashi.” Tsukishima grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and scooped up the little black folder containing their bill. The greenette was already weaving his way through the sea of tables and people heading for the exit, but Tsukishima hesitated in front of the table. His eyes lowered as he approached their neighboring table, plunking down the bill. “I’m sure you can handle that for us, since we’re throwing our lives away anyway.” He followed his mate without another glance, not paying mind to the protests from the woman as he walked away.

 

 

 

The December air was crisp and instantly chilled the two teenagers as they exited the bustling restaurant. Tsukishima found Yamaguchi’s hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly, he knew the shaking of the other boy wasn’t because of the cold.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Tsukki, it’s fine. I need to get used to it.”

 

“Like hell you do.” The alpha was still trying to calm himself down, he’s wanted to hit people before, but never this intensely.

 

“Once school starts again it’ll just be more of the same. Maybe worse. I think other teenagers are worse. I don’t want you dragged into it.”

 

“What does that mean, Yamaguchi? I caused this you know.” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue softly.

 

“We both did, but they don’t need to know you’re the father.”

 

“Well, maybe I want them to know.” Yamaguchi stopped walking, staring at the blonde, whose own eyes widened a bit, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Can we sit for a minute?” Tsukishima was red, and it wasn’t because of the winter air. Yamaguchi could only muster a small nod, allowing the blonde to lead him to a bench in the center of the square. They were surrounded by strolling couples and shiny Christmas lights. There was a large tree, decorated in red and gold creating a festive centerpiece in the area.

 

            The pair took a moment to just sit and take in the décor surrounding them. Yamaguchi leaned heavily into his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to tuck himself against his slender chest and let all the ugly emotions seep out of himself.

 

            “Tsukki?” His voice was meek, unsure.

 

            “Yeah?” The omega’s head was resting on his alpha’s shoulder. Tsukishima dropped a hand on Yamaguchi’s thigh, the warmth spreading through his fingers.

           

            “I want to tell them.”

 

            “Who?”

 

            “The team. If I want anyone to know, it’s them.”

 

            “Does that mean you’re coming back to practice?”

 

            “I miss them. I miss volleyball. I’m going to Nationals.”

 

            “Yama—” Tsukishima pulled away in order to gape at Yamaguchi. A small smile detailed the omega’s face.

 

            “What kind of friend am I if I don’t at least cheer you guys on?” The blonde squeezed Yamaguchi’s thigh lightly.

 

            “It wouldn’t feel right without you there.” They let a warm silence surround them. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how to tell their friends, but he felt more at peace knowing that he wouldn’t have to hide from them much longer.

 

            They lost track of time as they just allowed the comforting feeling of one another to sooth their nerves. Yamaguchi lifted his head; his fingers were beginning to numb from the cold.

 

            “Yamaguchi?”

 

            “Hm?”

 

            “I want to know.” Yamaguchi met golden orbs, head tilted slightly in confusion. “The gender. I want to know.” _Oh._

 

            “I threw it—”

 

            “I know.” Tsukishima retrieved the manila envelope from his inner coat pocket. He wasn’t sure what he planned to do with it before, but he wanted to know. He needed to know. “I found it, and I couldn’t bring myself to leave it there.”

 

            “Tsukki—”

 

            “I know you don’t want the baby, Yamaguchi. I know, but I can’t help feeling like it’s mine. Ours. I can’t fix the situation, and I can’t make you want to keep it.”

 

            “I never said I didn’t want it.”

 

            “You—”

 

            “I can barely take care of myself. I can’t take care of a baby, no matter how much I want to.”

 

            “So,” Tsukishima looked unsure of himself, or what he should be saying. “If you could take care of it, would you keep them?”

 

            “Of course, I would, Tsukki.” They both had their heads low, tension harsh between them.

 

            “You wouldn’t be doing it alone you know.” Yamaguchi flinched as Tsukishima found his hand once more. “I’d even do it myself if I could.”

 

            “Why?” The alpha’s words were confusing. _He’d care for the child on his own?_

 

            “God, do I have to spell it out for you, Yamaguchi?” The blonde was almost glaring at his lover. “I want to keep the baby. It’s selfish and stupid, but every fiber of my being is screaming at me to protect you and the baby, that you’re both mine.” A sarcastic laugh bubbled from his chest. “I’m not even bonded to you… this is stupid.” He moved to get up, but Yamaguchi tugged on his hand, pleading for him to stay.

 

            “Open it.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “The envelope.”

 

            “Are you sure?”

 

            “No, but I haven’t been sure of much of anything for a few months now.”

 

            Tsukishima was clumsy as he pried open the envelope. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest, he didn't really expect Yamaguchi to be okay with him even having the envelope to begin with. When the seal finally lifted the blonde slowly slid the image out, the grey photograph of his developing child made moisture prick his eyes. There were words detailing the photo at the bottom. The date it was taken, how far along, and the gender. Yamaguchi was clinging tightly to his arm, it honestly kind of hurt, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care right now.

 

"It's a girl." Tsukishima wasn't sure how to feel, he was still trying to process the new information. Yamaguchi didn't react for a moment, but before he could push the emotions down a heavy sob tore through him.  The blonde was caught off guard by the reaction, he turned so their knees bumped into one another, he cupped Yamaguchi's cheeks with both his rough calloused hands.

 

"A girl?" The words were hard to get out between his hiccupping sobs, the omega's features were etched with sadness. Tsukishima nodded, a tearful laugh accompanying it. Yamaguchi sniffled heavily. "We're having a little girl..."

 

Tsukishima leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Yamaguchi's. It took a few moments for the freckled teen to even out his breathing. Once he did, he broke away from the blonde, meeting his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to… get attached…”

 

“I already might be.” Tsukishima stroked his boyfriend’s cheek. “No, I am.”

 

“Tsuki—” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. He looked a bit frightened.

 

“Yamaguchi? What’s wrong?” Tsukishima tensed up, pulse increasing.

 

“She moved.”

 

“She— Really?” The alpha gaped and pushed the unzipped coat on the greenette to the side so he could gingerly place his hands on the swollen baby bump. They sat quiet and still for a few moments, and Tsukishima felt a gentle push against his palms while Yamaguchi winced, finding the movement slightly unnerving. “It’s so odd. Being able to feel the movement, I mean.” Yamaguchi had an unamused expression on his face, delicate frown and eyebrow risen slightly.

 

“You don’t have to feel it _inside_ of you. You know how weird that is? It’s like that horrible alien movie you made me watch!” Tsukishima snorted softly, laughing at the omega.

 

“We should probably head home.” Yamaguchi nodded as they rose from the bench. “Yamaguchi?”

 

“Hm?” They had their hands clasped together as they set a leisurely pace.

 

“We should have talked about the baby before. I don’t like skirting around the issue and pretending it isn’t happening. Because it is, whether we’re ready for it or not.” This was the first time they really discussed the pregnancy directly, neither had been comfortable bringing it up, since it usually brought negative emotions with it. It’s been weighing heavily on them both, but hopefully, they could be more honest with one another for the remainder of this ordeal.

 

 

 

 

The pair chatted as they returned to their homes. They didn’t talk about anything particular, mostly about volleyball, their winter homework, and Yamaguchi’s horrendous diet of microwave meals and instant noodles, which couldn’t possibly be good for the baby.

 

The plan was to send the omega home with a goodnight kiss to end the date but standing in front of the greenette’s door he assaulted Tsukishima with the sweetest doe eyes as he asked him to stay over tonight. The blonde was weak to the sweet smile and needy eyes. Sending a quick text to Akiteru, he abandoned the night and slipped into the house.

 

The slightly shorter teen didn't hesitate in heading straight for his bedroom, he was so tired. It'd been a long emotional day, but he was happy. It wasn't a perfect day, but it had been leagues better than many he'd experienced as of late.

 

Yamaguchi stripped out of his clothes, opting for a pair of sweatpants, that Tsukishima once again swears are actually his, and an old worn out t-shirt. Tsukishima stole his own shirt from the interior of the nest, earning a glare from the omega. He slipped it on and shed his khakis in favor of just sleeping in his boxers.

 

Together they nestled themselves into the warm center of the nest, bodies easily molding together as the blonde's chest fit against the back of his mate, arms holding him firmly in place while fingers spread out and covered much of the expanse of Yamaguchi's stomach. The added warmth of Tsukishima's hands put the green haired teen at ease, something about it was so comforting, and he was already dipping into the promise of sleep.

 

"Tsukki..." The alpha hummed into the soft locks of his boyfriend's hair, smiling a bit at the sleep laced tone. "I wanna keep the baby... I hope she looks like you..." It was clear that Yamaguchi was more asleep than awake already, but his messy words forced the beat of Tsukishima's heart out of rhythm, his chest suddenly ached. _So do I, Tadashi. So do I._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!! ҉*\\( ‘ω’ )/*҉
> 
> Heh, this about twice as long as my chapters usually are, but I had so much fun with it. I hope you all like it~ 
> 
> It was the goal to get this out for Christmas, which is why my updates were so frequent. (Heck yeah we made it!!) I may slow down to only one update a week, especially once the new semester starts, but who knows. I don't mind two updates a week, but we'll see. 
> 
> When I checked the poll this morning I was a bit shocked to see how many of you actually voted on it. I hadn't realized that many people actually read this. ₊·*◟(˶╹̆ꇴ╹̆˵)◜‧*･ It's still open if you would like to drop a vote. It's nice to see what you guys prefer so I can write something you'll hopefully enjoy. << https://www.strawpoll.me/17080842 >>
> 
> Thank you so much for continued support, and I look forward to all the lovely comments as usual! I love you all so much. (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡


	24. Mother

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Tsukishima had his head dropped onto the back of his family’s couch, eyes trained on the ceiling. The green haired teen was sitting on the other side of the couch, but he was stretched out across, feet in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Do we have a choice?” The blonde huffed and Yamaguchi nudged Tsukki’s arm with his sock clad foot.

“Akiteru should be back before mom.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Snapping up from his lounging position concerned eyes fell on the pregnant male.

“I thought you said the morning sickness had pretty much stopped.” An airy little laugh left Yamaguchi as he sat up more to meet the taller boy’s gaze.

“I meant because I’m nervous.” Messily running a hand through his tasseled hair, Yamaguchi chewed on his lower lip. “How mad is your mom going to be?”

“I don’t think she’ll be mad, disappointed probably.” The omega whimpered softly, he originally had hoped to get through this without ever having the Tsukishima family find out, but Akiteru stumbling upon their secret threw a major wrench in that plan. The older male had apparently been all over the lanky middle blocker about when he was going to come clean to their mother. Kei had told Yamaguchi he’d do it alone, but Yamaguchi was awfully stubborn about wanting to be here. This was his fault, too.

The stiff nervous air between them shattered with the sound of Kei’s phone vibrating against the coffee table. Akiteru’s name illuminated the screen. Leaning over Yamaguchi’s legs the alpha scooped up the device.

“Hello?” There was a hint of agitation in Tsukishima’s voice. “What do you mean, you said you’d—” With a low growl the blonde tossed his phone back on the table, concern etching his features. 

“What?” Yamaguchi was already on edge.

“Apparently, he has something better to do, so he’ll be home late.” The promise of Akiteru’s presence when they broke the news to Mrs. Tsukishima had been a bit comforting to the omegan male, just in case their mother freaked out. Kei pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unbelievable.”

As if on que the boys grew ridged with the sound of keys in the front door, announcing the arrival of Tsukishima’s mother. The taller teen reluctantly rose to help her with the groceries he’d known she would be bringing home.

“I’m going to the restroom.” Yamaguchi called to his boyfriend as he bolted down the hall, hand over his mouth.

The strawberry blonde woman smiled cheerfully and chirped her thanks to her youngest child as he aided her in putting away the groceries. She chatted idly while the teen mostly grunted in acknowledgement, distracted by the news she was about to receive.

“Mom?” Kei was fiddling with his fingers, eyes focused on his mother’s pastel pink house slippers. She hummed softly in response. “Yamaguchi and I need to talk to you.”

“About what, sweetie?” She didn’t look at her son as she busied herself with putting a pot on the stove for tea.

“Can we sit down?” There’s a tightness to Kei’s voice, his mother’s soft olive colored eyes were laced with slight concern. 

“Are you okay?” Her son has never been the most talkative, and the premise of taking a seat to have a discussion was very out of character for her baby boy. Although she did have one guess as the what her son and his best friend could want to talk with her about.

Tsukishima settled back into his spot on the couch, his mother following suit and sitting on the other side where Yamaguchi had been prior to her arrival. He was still wringing his fingers together as he glanced over his shoulder towards the hall where Yamaguchi still had not returned from.

“Kei, honey, if this is about you two being mated, I already know.” There was a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The slight pink tinge that painted its way up Kei’s cheeks only made her smile a bit brighter. “I mean it was only really a matter of time—”

“Mom.”

“Hm?”

“That’s not it.” Her playful smile instantly fell, lips creating a firm line, nose crunching slightly at the bridge in confusion.

“Are you mad? That I marked him?” He still wasn’t looking at his mom, rather keeping his eyes locked the calloused hands in his lap.

“Why would I be mad? Tadashi is a wonderful boy, and it was hardly a surprise. I can see the way you two look at each other.” The blush Kei had been sporting grew from a dusty rose to a deep cherry color, eyes finally meeting his mother’s gaze.

“Yamaguchi and I we, uh…” Getting the words out was much more difficult than he was anticipating, he couldn’t find the right way to say it. Yamaguchi, who had been standing just in the hallway, listening to the pair in the living room swallowed thickly. Slowly he forced his feet to move and carry him to join them.

Hearing the footsteps, both mother and son turned to face the new arrival. Yamaguchi was wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt, but his baby bump was obvious despite the extra fabric. He bit his lip and shuffled awkwardly towards the couch, not enjoying the attention being on him. He gingerly sat in the arm chair adjacent to the end of the couch Kei had been sitting.

There was an uneasy silence between them, the boys directing their attention to Mrs. Tsukishima, whose eyes were locked on Yamaguchi. Slowly, she turned to look at her son, then back to the green haired teen. A small whimper escaped her.

“You’re going to be parents?” The teenagers were caught off guard by the reaction. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t sound upset, rather a bit happy. 

“Y-yeah.” The omegan male stumbled over his words a bit, afraid to meet her eyes. Rising from her position on the couch she wrapped her arms around Yamaguchi, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

It was almost surreal, Kei had expected his mother to yell at him, to be mad at the two of them, but rather she was clinging to his pregnant boyfriend, cooing softly about becoming a grandmother and her baby becoming a father.

 

 

Yamaguchi was exhausted. He loved his boyfriend and his family but coming clean to his mother was impossibly exhausting. She’s tried to get the greenette to stay the night since it had gotten late, but he just wanted to curl up in his nest. Besides they only lived a few houses apart.

Yamaguchi haphazardly toed off his sneakers as he entered his home, not really noticing or paying mind to the two pairs of shoes placed neatly by the wall, or the warm glow of the lights which he certainly had not left on. The omega was lost in his thoughts as he started for the stairs.

“Tadashi?” The boy froze in his place, mid step on the first stair leading the way to his bedroom and comfort of his nest. Pivoting slowly, he faced the woman with long cascading brunette hair, standing rigidly in the door way to the kitchen. They were silent as they took in one anothers presence. The teen’s mother seemed to filter through an array of emotions before her brow furrowed and her lips pinched into a tight line, settling on a pained expression.

“Mo—”

“Get out.” The greenette was caught off guard by the sheer harshness in her tone. “It’s bad enough you were born an omega, now you went and—” With a little shake of her head, his mother placed a hand over her mouth, she looked a little pale, almost like she was going to be ill. The hint of sadness in her eyes was a firm contradiction to the cold quality of her voice as she spoke to her son. Tadashi was frozen in place, he hadn’t seen his mother in almost six months. 

“Honey, where did you put my bag?” The gruff voice of Tadashi’s father echoed from above him on the second floor. The hint of sadness that laced his mother’s eyes quickly shifted into a more urgent and panicked expression.

“Tadashi, leave.” There was an attempt to keep a firm bite in her voice, but it was replaced by an almost pleading quality. A few beats of silence passed, and a tall, stocky man appeared at the top of the stairs. His green tinted hair was damp and dripping onto his plain white t-shirt.

An overwhelming burning scent began to fill the air, emanating from the alpha male’s glands as he started down the steps towards his only child. Both the omegas stood frozen in their places. The back of the man’s hand connected harshly with the left side of the pregnant teen’s face, causing him to fall heavily against the floor boards at the base of the stairs.

A shaky hand found the throbbing surface of his freckled cheek. He could hear voices above him, his parents, but it was impossible to make sense of what was being said as he tried to ground himself in the moment. Tears burned at his eyes, but Tadashi refused to let them spill.

Everything was a blur. Yelling, mostly from his father, and gentle hands on his arm and lower back, his mother, guiding him off the floor and towards the front door. His coat was pushed into his arms as he slipped his shoes back on. His numb body was quickly pushed out the door. He almost missed his mom’s pained whisper.

“I’m sorry, Tadashi. I love you.”

 

 

Yamaguchi’s face was red and raw from both the frigid December air and his tears. He sniffled miserably, his cheek still stung where his father had hit him. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d known his parents would be mad at him once they learned of his pregnancy, but he never expected the fury he saw reflected in his father’s eyes. His father had always resented Tadashi’s status as an omega.

The moon hung seldomly over the park as the teen sat on the frosty bench in a more secluded corner, not that anyone else was roaming the area at this time of night, or so he would have assumed.

Yamaguchi was absorbed in the horrible thoughts that swam through his mind. He didn’t hear the crunch of the ground beneath the sneakers of a hooded figure approaching. A small yelp escaped the greenette when a body dropped heavily onto the bench beside him, jostling him slightly. Fear bubbled in Yamaguchi’s chest until he met the familiar deep blue eyes.

Kageyama’s brows were furrowed as he drug his gaze over his fellow second-year’s form. Neither spoke for a few moments.

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi looked horribly pitiful in Kageyama’s eyes, and truthfully, he didn’t know what to do or say. The raven-haired teen swallowed thickly, he had been on an evening jog when he noticed the familiar mop of green hair, and once he caught the scent of distress from his former teammate, he couldn’t stop the movement of his body. He was sitting beside the freckled boy before he even registered that he was no longer running.

The greenette’s mouth opened, a little choked sob escaped, he was trying to calm himself down to say something, anything to Kageyama, but once again the slightly taller teen let his instincts take over. Suddenly, Yamaguchi’s face was buried in the crook of the setter’s neck, Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him. It was a bit awkward, the two weren’t exactly close, but it felt like the right thing to do. At least to the raven.

After a few minutes of Yamaguchi clinging to the front of the other boy’s jacket and efficiently covering it with his tears and snot he was able to stop the ugly sobs and sat back, casting his eyes to the ground in front of them.

“Did something happen with Tsukishima?” The question startled the omega. Somewhere deep in his gut Kageyama knew this wasn’t Tsukishima’s doing, he couldn’t see the snarky blonde hurting the freckled teen. That developing purple discoloration on his face wasn’t from his mate.

“No.” There was a hitch in his voice and Yamaguchi flinched at just how pathetic he sounded. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kageyama tighten his grip on his sweatpant clad knees.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He sounded awfully uncertain, and he was. Kageyama had no idea if he was over stepping some boundary here, but he felt some weird need to help the greenette. Yamaguchi himself was quiet for a long while. Did he want to talk about it? He couldn’t find much point in doing so, what would talking about it fix?

“I’m pregnant.” He wasn’t sure why he said it, but despite the bump being a bit harder to locate under his puffy winter coat he had a feeling Kageyama already knew.

“Yeah.” He had known. He actually figured it out a while ago, back around the time Yamaguchi had started to wear baggy sweaters to practice again. The freckled teen didn’t change in the club room anymore either. He would show up already dressed in practice clothes, he wasn’t sure why no one else ever questioned it.

They fell into silence. There was an uneasy air between the two. Now that Yamaguchi thought about it, he had never had a proper conversation with just Kageyama, they were always accompanied by another team member. While the greenette considered Hinata a friend, Kageyama may be little more than a teammate.

“Why are you out here?” Once again, Yamaguchi was startled by the question, it felt odd for the raven to be directing their conversation, out of character really. Blue eyes studied the motion of the omega, his hand pressing against his discolored cheek, a sad, distant look in his eyes.

“It’s complicated.” His voice was strained. Kageyama’s gaze bore into him. “I can’t go home.” The setter’s expression was unreadable, Yamaguchi began to stir under his steady, deep blue eyes. A few beats passed.

“Want to come to my place?” Yamaguchi blinked. What? “If you need somewhere to go, come to my place.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude—”

“I live alone.” There was a tight knot in his stomach, Yamaguchi chewed on his bottom lip. He never would have guessed, but he also never put much thought into Kageyama’s personal life. He was a genius out on the court and a fellow second-year, that’s about all he knew about the other teen.

“If you’re sure…” The uneasiness he was feeling was evident in his voice, but Kageyama either didn’t notice or care. He rose from the bench, his first instinct was to continue his jog, but managed to reel himself back in, walking a bit slower than normal, trying to be courteous of the pregnant omega trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to apologize for not updating recently. I originally planned to update at least once more before the New Year, but that leads me to my second apology. I'm really not happy with this chapter. I have been writing and rewriting it for a while now and I was never happy with the outcome. I finally decided to just post something, anything really, because I was stressing myself out over it. I hope it isn't as terrible as it seems to me. 
> 
> I don't know for sure about the upload schedule for this fic going forward yet. My spring semester starts next week, so I suppose we'll see once I get a better handle on what my workload is going to look like.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me on this. The support is always appreciated.


	25. Morning After

The two teenagers sat in silence for a while, awkwardly staring at one another. Kageyama had only ever had Hinata over to his apartment before. He wasn’t exactly the most social person in the world. He didn’t know what to say or do, he wasn’t even sure why he thought inviting Yamaguchi over was a good idea.

 

            Eventually, Kageyama declared that he was going to sleep on the couch so that Yamaguchi could have the bed. The freckled teen seemed a bit apprehensive about this and tried to convince the alpha that he was the one intruding on his home and should be sleeping on the couch instead. Kageyama couldn’t help the distinct feeling that told him there was no way he could allow a pregnant omega to sleep on his ratty old couch.

 

            With the omega in his bedroom Kageyama whipped out his phone and texted a certain middle blocker, unfortunately, not the one he felt like he needed to talk to.

 

 

**Kageyama** : _What’s Tsukishima’s number?_

 

**Hinata:** _How would I know?_

_Wait…_

_Why?_

 

**Kageyama** : _Nothing_

 

**Hinata** : _Riiight_

 

 

            Kageyama sighed softly and buried his face in his pillow. He had no idea what Tsukishima knew about what was going on, but he didn’t suspect much. After being around the two for the past two years he was well aware how close they were, even when they weren’t mated. Tsukishima was always a bit protective over Yamaguchi even when he didn’t realize he was doing it.

 

            Yamaguchi lay rigidly in bed, it was a kind gesture from the other teen to let him sleep in his bed, but the other boy was an alpha and the thick scent that coated the bed tied the greenette’s stomach in knots. It’s not that Kageyama smelt bad, it just wasn’t right. It wasn’t Tsukki’s scent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Rapid knocking at the door roused Kageyama. He groaned, running the heel of his hand over his face. His neck was incredibly sore from the odd position he had ended up sleeping in. The knocking persisted, grumbling softly to himself, Kageyama rose and yanked the door open to glare at the offender.

 

            “Morning!” The small redhead shoved past the still groggy Kageyama, flopping onto the couch. “Did you sleep out here?” Hinata grabbed the blanket his sort-of-boyfriend had been sleeping beneath moments prior and wrapped it around himself.

 

            Before Kageyama could conjure a response Hinata was distracted by the sound of a door. Turning towards the sound, the small male’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Once Yamaguchi noticed the new arrival he paused, hand on the knob to Kageyama’s bathroom.

 

            The first thing that Hinata noticed was that the pajama pants and t-shirt Yamaguchi was wearing were Kageyama’s, next was the roundness of his abdomen, finally, he took in the ugly purple coloring on the side of Yamaguchi’s face.

 

            At lightning speed Hinata tossed himself over the back of the couch and grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist, quickly yanking the bathroom door open and pulling the other omega in with him.

 

            Kageyama rubbed his face, still groggy and a bit thrown off. He had a feeling that this was just the beginning of a particularly annoying day. Not wanting to get in between whatever was going on with the pair of omegas in the bathroom he sat back down and flipped on the TV, letting a news caster drone on about things that he didn’t much care about.

 

Yamaguchi blinked at Hinata, his mind trying to catch up with this turn of events. Hinata himself was trying to find the words to convey his confusion and mild irritation that he couldn’t quite place. He simply pointed at Yamaguchi’s stomach. Swallowing thickly the greenette nodded.

 

“Please tell me it’s not Kageyama’s.” There was an almost pleading tone to the redhead’s voice. Yamaguchi almost choked on his own saliva. He couldn’t even begin to process how ridiculous the idea of Kageyama being the father of his baby was. The whole team, which includes Hinata, knows he’s mated to Tsukishima. A little snort escaped Yamaguchi at the mere thought of doing anything with the seemingly emotionally constipated setter. Hinata looked utterly horrified at the laughter from his fellow omega, which only made Yamaguchi laugh just a bit harder.

 

“Definitely not.” Yamaguchi managed to get his fit of giggles out of his system and he focused on his friend, face falling into a more serious expression, almost grim. “It’s Tsukishima’s.”

 

Yamaguchi’s fawn eyes were focused on the tiles of the bathroom floor, the weight of his situation taking its toll on the teen. Absentmindedly, his hands found his stomach and he cradled it. Yamaguchi wasn’t all that big yet, he could still reasonably hide the bump under baggy sweaters, but with just a t-shirt it was clear he was with child. He flinched at a sudden pain in his cheek, eyes flying up to meet the concerned face of Hinata, who had his fingertips pressed lightly to the discolored portion of Yamaguchi’s face.

 

“What happened?” Hinata tilted his head slightly, eyes wide, in the expression he usually wore when he was getting serious during a volleyball match. Yamaguchi slowly turned his head, facing the mirror on the bathroom wall. He could tell there was slight discoloration the night before, but since it had deepened in color. At least it wasn’t as swollen as it had been.

 

“It’s a long story.” It wasn’t all that long of a story, but he didn’t want to talk about it. After a short pause, Hinata made a face, one that Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how to interpret.

 

“I didn’t know you and Kageyama were close.”

 

“We’re not.” An orange brow quirked upwards. Hinata pointed at the other boy.

 

“Those are his clothes.” Yamaguchi’s face flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had noticed a familiar scent that didn’t belong to the raven-haired alpha on the black setter soul t-shirt he was currently sporting, but until now he couldn’t place it. It was definitely the scent of the petite middle blocker.

 

“I didn’t exactly have anything to change into so… Kageyama was kind enough to loan me something to sleep in…” Hinata’s nose scrunched slightly.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” The color drained from Hinata’s face as the other omega helplessly gestured towards his stomach, then placed a hand over the bruise which Hinata had probed moments prior. Yamaguchi shifted slightly, looking a tad uncomfortable.

 

“Do you mind…?” At first the redhead thought he was referring to the situation and the omega’s reluctance to talk about it, but then he realized the shifting of the other boy, and the fact Yamaguchi had been heading to the bathroom before this interrogation.

 

“Oh! Sorry!” Hinata was quickly back peddling and leaving the room to join the slightly disgruntled alpha in the living room. Still a bit perplexed Hinata flopped back onto the couch, bumping into Kageyama as he did so. “Soo, what’s the deal?” He fixed his large brown eyes on the profile of the larger teen, who cast him a quick glance.

 

“He was upset.” At first that was all Kageyama was planning to say, but the questioning gaze from his companion was burning into him. With a heavy sigh he went on. “I couldn’t just leave him out in the cold.” There was obvious hesitation in his blue eyes, not sure how much he should be telling Hinata, not that he knew much himself. “I don’t know what happened, but it wasn’t Tsukishima.”

 

“He just said it was his though.” Hinata’s brows were knit together in confusion, lips turned in a small, perplexed pout. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

 

“Not the baby, you idiot.” Brown eyes lowered in a challenging glare. “His face, dumbass.” Kageyama practically hissed the last part.

 

“Do you know what happened then?” Keeping his own voice low Hinata’s focus was entirely on Kageyama and what he had to say.

 

“He didn’t say, and I wasn’t going to make him tell me.” The middle blocker chewed on the inside of his cheek, contemplating, while Kageyama continued. “He was upset enough as it was.” Kageyama spoke so softly, Hinata hardly heard it. Yamaguchi chose this moment to reappear from the bathroom, looking cautiously at the two other boys. The green haired teen slowly walked over to join them, opting to sit on the floor in front of the couch rather than sitting on it with the two of them, there wasn’t a lot of space for all of them on there.

 

“So, I guess I should explain some things, huh?” Yamaguchi looked incredibly uncomfortable, but the others just watched him a bit puzzled and unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I think I've worked out a solid schedule for uploads, which might actually kill me with the work load I have this semester. I may have taken on one too many courses...whoops. Anyway, I'm going to see how well this works for now, but I might have another themed chapter that needs to fall on a certain date in the works. ;)
> 
> As always thank you for reading and all the support I've gotten on this story. I have so much fun writing it, and it makes it so much more enjoyable for me knowing that others are enjoying it as well. I love y'all. ❣╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯❣


	26. Progression

            “Can I ask something first?” Yamaguchi nodded slightly to Hinata’s request.

 

            “Does Tsukishima know what happened?” The silence and pained look reflected in the greenette’s eyes was more than enough of an answer. “Why not?” Yamaguchi’s eyes shimmered with tears, threatening to spill at any moment.

 

            “He’s being drug into enough of my problems as it is…”

 

            “Bullshit.” Both omegas attention shifted to Kageyama who had practically spit out the word. His eyes were lowered in a glare in the freckled teen’s direction. “He’s your mate, isn’t he? He cares about you just as much as you do him.” Yamaguchi refused to meet the stern look of the angry alpha, he picked at some lint on his borrowed pajama bottoms.

 

            “It’s not like he meant to mark me…” His voice was soft, shaking slightly, he sucked in a breath before continuing. “Yeah, he says he loves me, but he doesn’t deserve my baggage.”

 

            “Is that why you didn’t mark him back?” Yamaguchi’s head snapped up, meeting the deep blue orbs in front of him. Kageyama let out a low growl before getting up and stalking off into the bathroom, closing the door a bit harder than necessary. The two boys remaining in the living room looked at one another, Hinata confused and Yamaguchi upset, both a bit bewildered.

 

            “Maybe you should call Tsukishima?” Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what got Kageyama so riled up, but he was more worried about his fellow omega right now.

 

            “I don’t have my phone… I left it at my parents…” Yamaguchi was determined not to let his tears fall. The redhead bit the inside of his cheek, this just made Hinata question why Yamaguchi was here instead of at his parents anyway, but he supposed that was a story in itself.

 

            “Yachi has everyone’s numbers, right?” Without waiting for a response from Yamaguchi, Hinata was already texting the manager. Kageyama chose this moment to reemerge from the bathroom. The ends of his hair in the front were damp as he walked into the tiny excuse for a kitchen.

 

            He didn’t speak to the other two as he pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge, busying himself by preparing breakfast for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            The blonde middle blocker couldn’t shake an odd feeling since he had woken up. He tried to brush it off, but the nagging knot in his stomach wouldn’t let up. He decided to let his instincts lead him and he left his place in favor of going to his omega’s.

 

It was strange when he got to his boyfriend’s home and the door was actually locked. He knocked lightly, figuring Yamaguchi would easily sleep through the sound. Tsukishima did his best to suppress his surprise when a large alpha male opened the door. The man in question lowered his eyes in a steady glare at the teen.

 

            “Is Tadashi here?” The blonde did his best not to fidget under the intimidating pressure of who he had to assume was his boyfriend’s father.

 

            “No.” The door was already beginning to close. The knot that had formed in Tsukishima’s stomach wrenched just a bit tighter. Something was off.

 

            “Any idea where your son might be?” A darkness washed over the man’s already harsh expression and a thick unpleasant scent washed over Tsukishima, who couldn’t control the grimace that crossed his features.

 

            “I don’t have a son.” And just like that the door was shut, and the lanky teen was left standing on the front step. He was confused and concerned, and the other alpha’s overpowering scent was not helping the matter. As he started back home, his phone buzzed from within his coat pocket.

 

**Hinata** : _hey its Hinata_

 

**Tsukishima** : _How’d you get my number?_

 

**Hinata** : _[address]_

 

**Tsukishima** : _context short stack_

 

**Hinata** : _don’t be mean_

_meet us_

_Yamaguchi needs you_

            It felt like his heart came to a stop when he saw his boyfriend’s name. There was next to no hesitation before the middle blocker turned around and headed towards the address provided by his teammate.

 

            He couldn’t help but let his mind reel through reasons Yamaguchi wouldn’t be home and what the deal was with his father. And why in the hell he would be with Hinata, Yamaguchi had been avoiding the redhead since he quit the team.

 

            It wasn’t too far away, about halfway between his home and Ukai’s family store. It took about fifteen minutes of walking to get to the address. The fact that it was a dingy looking apartment only made Tsukishima more confused as to why Yamaguchi would be here of all places.

 

            Cautiously walking up the stair to the second level, the teen located the number and knocked loudly on the door. It only took a few beats before the door swung open and Tsukishima was greeted with a slightly puzzled looking Kageyama, who’s confusion was returned in the blonde’s own expression.

 

            “Is that Tsukishima?” Hinata peeked through the door from behind the raven-haired boy. “Move.” The little middle blocker began to tug on the backside of Kageyama’s t-shirt, pulling him out of the way so Tsukishima could hesitantly enter the rinky dink little apartment. His eyes swept over the area until they landed on the tall, green haired omega who was standing in what served as a kitchen area, biting his lower lip, eyeing his mate nervously.

 

            “Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima felt anger bristle through his body, his alphan scent filling the air as he took in the bruise decorating Yamaguchi’s face. He didn’t get to think about it too long before a heavy weight was thrown against his chest, Yamaguchi clinging to him tightly, nuzzling at his neck.

 

            Hinata and Kageyama were still standing by the door, awkwardly watching the needy embrace of the mated pair. Hinata had a hand over his mouth and nose, acting as a bit of a buffer from the scent Tsukishima had been releasing, luckily, it had only lasted a moment before it died down with Yamaguchi now in the alpha’s arms.

 

            Tsukishima pried his lover off of him, holding him at arm’s length, examining his abused face. There was pain in his golden gaze.

 

            “What happened?” Hinata grimaced at the pain and affection in the blonde’s voice. He doesn’t think he’d ever get used to hearing that from the teammate that riles him up even more than Kageyama does. Yamaguchi slipped a hand into Tsukishima’s dragging him over towards the couch.

 

            The pregnant male hesitated, not sure where to sit. Kageyama nodded slightly towards the couch for the couple to sit, which they did. Hinata perched on the arm of the couch and Kageyama drug on of the two rickety wooden chairs from the kitchen over and plopped down into it.

 

            Quietly, while keeping one hand tightly entangled with Tsukishima’s, Yamaguchi began to explain the events of the night prior. The other three boys gaped in horror at the retelling of his parents’ reaction to his pregnancy. Tsukishima was bristling, doing his best to keep his protective instincts in check, but even Kageyama was showing a bit of agitation on the omega’s behalf. By the end of the story Tsukishima was glaring at his fellow alpha. Not pleased about the other male getting his scent on his mate or being alone with him in such a vulnerable state.

 

            As much as the blonde wanted to lash out on the setter for this, he knew that would only stress Yamaguchi out more, and Yamaguchi had already elaborated on the fact that he had already put his boyfriend through so much with the accidental mating and the baby.

 

            “Yamaguchi?...” Hinata was the first to speak up once the teen finished the tale. They all looked at the little middle blocker before he asked his question. “What’s so bad about you being an omega?...” Yamaguchi chewed on his lower lip, eyes down cast.

 

            “My dad wanted an alpha…” He offered a halfhearted shrug. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but remember all the times his father had lashed out on him for displaying omega behaviors, things like nesting or having his heat. There was a reason he’d been on suppressants since he first presented. If Yamaguchi behaved like a beta his dad could pretend that he wasn’t what he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            There was more idle conversation between the second-years. Hinata and Kageyama promised to keep this new information to themselves. Yamaguchi wants to tell the team, but he’d rather them not find out through someone other than himself.

 

            Finally, Tsukishima had enough, he’d tolerated Kageyama and Hinata for much longer than he ever thought possible and they were starting to irritate him now. Mostly because he wanted to be alone with Yamaguchi. He wanted to scent the boy and provide any and all comfort he could to ease the tension that engrained itself in the pinch server. The blonde guided his mate, with a hand on his lower back, towards the door. They said their light goodbyes and Yamaguchi started out, Tsukishima paused in the doorway.

 

            “Kageyama,” The dark-haired alpha quirked a brow at his teammate. “While I appreciate you making sure my omega was safe, get your stench on him again and you’ll regret it.” Turning on his heel the middle blocker easily caught up to his lover, they started towards his home.

 

            “Tsukki, are you sure this is okay?” Yamaguchi was apprehensive.

 

            “We’re already mated _and_ you’re already pregnant. The worst that could happen already did. I can’t see why it would matter at this point.” Tsukishima wasn’t even worried about his mom telling them no, she loved Yamaguchi, and clearly Yamaguchi’s parents didn’t deserve a say in this matter. Tadashi was moving in with Kei, and he’ll be damned if anyone tries to tell him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a transition chapter...things are going to get more interesting soon. I promise. I've already started on some of the up coming chapters and I'm super excited for them. I can't wait to get to that point in the story. As always thank you for reading, your support means a lot to me~ ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


	27. Admission

            There was only three more days before nationals, two before they boarded the bus to head to Tokyo. Practices had been back underway after being on hold until earlier this week to allow the team a chance to rest up a bit.

 

            Yachi was off washing both sets of uniforms for the guys, while they were out on the court. Their practices were long an intense, they had time they needed to make up for.

 

            “Tsukishima, what’s your deal today? You’re more than capable of solid blocks, or at the very least touching the ball.” Ukai’s hands were planted on his hips, unimpressed with the the blonde. Golden eyes glared at the freshman across the net that had just landed a solid spiked past Tsukishima’s wall. The middle blocker didn’t respond to the scolding, He instead did his best to push the thoughts of his boyfriend and the baby out of his mind to focus on the ball and keeping it off his side of the court.

 

            Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a weary look before the ball was back in play and they rush to action.

 

            Practice continued on for a while before they switched things up, settling on a few quick three on three matches to lighten things up. Tsukishima was standing by the wall, capping and uncapping the lid of his water bottle. Noya, Ennoshita, and Narita were scrambling to send the ball back over the net to Hinata, Tanaka, and the first year that scored on Tsukishima earlier.

 

            “Can you not?” Kageyama, who was tying his shoe a few feet away from the blonde. Blue eyes were locked on the offending water bottle. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked away, approaching the coach and advisor.

 

            Ukai rose a brow at his player. He vaguely recalled the last time he saw that expression on the lanky teens face, he’d ended up asking for advice on blocking opponents stronger than himself.

 

            “Can I talk to you?” There was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

 

            “What’s up?” Takeda made a face, unsure if he should stay where he was or find something to fain busyness, but Tsukishima started talking before he could make a decision.

 

            “Yamaguchi is planning to come to nationals. Do you care if he rides down with us? I’m not comfortable with him taking the train by himself.” The two men’s eyes widened, not expecting that to be what they’d hear from the teenager.

 

            “He quit the team.” It seemed that Ukai was brushing off the request. The intensity in the teens sharp golden eyes increased.

 

            “For a good reason.” The coach pinched the bridge of his nose, a small sigh slipping past his lips. Takeda was quiet and weary as he watched the two alphas interact.

 

            “And what reason would that be?” Ukai was frustrated. Yamaguchi was a good player, and he had been planning to use the freckled boy in their opening lineup. A low growl escaped the blonde before he could stop it, catching the men off guard.

 

            “He’s pregnant.” The two adults almost missed it, since the low whisper from the teen was hardly audible over the rowdy players on the court. The words sunk in and Ukai’s eyes threatened to pop out of his skull and Takeda got so pale it looked like he might pass out. Neither knew what to say or think about this new information. Tsukishima seemed to grow more uncomfortable by the second under their gazes.

 

            “What?” Takeda responded with his own whisper, voice cracking slightly.

 

 

 

 

 

            The guys were stripping down, the usual banter creating all the chaos that one would expect from the Karasuno boys. Tanaka was giving one of the first years some shit with Noya and Hinata egging him on, Ennoshita heaved a heavy sigh. He rolled his eyes, he would bail the poor kid out, but he seemed content with digging himself an even bigger hole.

 

            “Hey, what’s up with you?” Tsukishima flinched, slightly startled eyes meeting the curious gaze from Narita. “Don’t give me that look, we know you a bit better than you seem to think we do, man.” Abandoning Tanaka and the first year, Ennoshita dropped an elbow on Narita’s shoulder, leaning into the other third year, looking the blonde middle blocker up and down.

 

            “You’ve been awfully fidgety since you talked to Ukai earlier. Never mind how distracted you’ve been lately.” Tsukishima’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

 

            “Out with it. Unless you want us to force it out of you like Tanaka would?” Kinoshita jumped into their conversation, patting the alpha on the back, an almost sympathetic expression on his face, but clearly not sympathetic enough to leave him alone.

 

            “Oh? Is my assistance needed?” Tsukishima’s stomach dropped and Narita grimaced, Kinoshita’s eyes widened comically, and Ennoshita rolled his eyes once again. His eyes get more of a workout then he does being on this team. Tanaka was smirking at them, a first year, not the one he’d been tormenting moments earlier, was trapped in a head lock.

 

            “No thanks, we’ve got it under control.” The captain quirked a brow at his overly rowdy boyfriend.

 

            “Aw, don’t be like that. I don’t get to grill our little bean pole enough.” He was grinning at Ennoshita, eyes lowering slightly in Tsukishima’s direction. At this point all the guys were all watching the interaction between the third years and the blonde. Kageyama was watching quietly, and Hinata was shooting wary glances his way.

 

            “Yamaguchi’s going to nationals.” Everyone froze. No one had actually expected Tsukishima to indulge them with an answer, and this blindsided all of them. It felt like everyone in the room had stopped breathing. Breaking the deafening silence, Tsukishima shut his locker and shouldered his way out of the room, heading home, leaving his team gaping.

 

            “The hell was that?” Noya broke first, turning to Ennoshita for answers.

 

            “Yamaguchi’s coming?”

 “Is he playing?”

“I thought he quit?”

 

            Everyone, mainly the first years, were talking all at once. Hinata and Kageyama were staring at each other. Hinata was struggling to keep his mouth shut, but his expression clearly gave him away. Tanaka zeroed in on the freak duo.

 

            “What do you know?”

 

 

 

 

            As Tsukishima was retreating from the guys back in the club room, he spotted another blonde head up in the distance. He quickened his pace just a bit to catch up with the girl.

 

            “Yachi.” She gasped softly in surprise, the boy surprising her.

 

            “Hey, Tsukishima.” She was a bit unsure why he was approaching her, he avoided her most of the time because she pestered him about Yamaguchi frequently.

 

            “Yamaguchi is coming with us to nationals.” Her warm brown eyes were round as she peered up at the teen.

 

            “Really? Is he okay? He won’t talk to me…”

 

            “He’s sorry. He didn’t mean to upset you.” The bridge of Yachi’s nose scrunched slightly, it was odd for Tsukishima to be trying to comfort her. Usually the two were competing for the greenette’s attention. “Are you busy right now?”

 

            “Um, no?” Yachi shifted her bag slightly, eyeing Tsukishima.

 

            “Want to come over?”

 

            “You want me to come over? To your house?” Yachi was so confused, she felt like she had just stepped into an alternate reality.

 

            “To see Yamaguchi. He wants to talk to you.” The two had never actually stopped walking, so Yachi simply nodded as she fell into step with the tall blonde, which was easier said than done due to his long strides. He seemed to pick up on the girl’s struggle and slowed slightly.

 

 

 

            They walked in a stiff awkward silence for a majority of the trip, but a cautious sideways gaze from Tsukishima caused Yachi’s skin to crawl.

 

            “Yachi?” She involuntarily flinched. “Don’t freak out when you see him, okay?”

 

            “Why would I freak out?” A thoughtful expression took over her delicate features. “Sure, I’m excited to see him, but it’s not like I’m going to attack him or anything.”

 

            “That’s not what I mean…” Her brow furrowed.

 

            “You’re scaring me…” Tsukishima paused, mid stride. Yachi hesitated and stopped a few steps in front of him before turning to look at him warily.

 

            “Sorry.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t give him anymore reasons to stress out. He’s had more than enough of that recently.”

 

            “You can’t just say things like that and expect me to be calm!” She could already feel a prickling of tears forming in her eyes. Her heart was thumping harshly in her chest. Yachi opened her mouth in order to continue her plea for more information, but the serious and pointed look in Tsukishima’s eyes shut her up for the remainder of their walk.

 

 

 

 

            It didn’t take too long before the teenagers arrived at the Tsukishima residence. A stern look was sent towards Yachi as Kei opened the door, allowing themselves in. Their shoes were removed, and they started into the house, their destination being the alpha’s bedroom. Before they could make a clean get away Kei’s mother stopped them.

 

            “Oh! Hello! I didn’t realize Kei was bringing over a friend, are you staying for dinner?” She smiled brilliantly at the pair of blondes.

 

            “Yeah, sure.” Kei answered for Yachi, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. She was a bit overwhelmed, surprised by how bright and cheerful the woman was, she couldn’t help but consider where things went wrong with the middle blocker’s personality.

 

            “Tsukishi—” Before Yachi could formulate a sentence the male yanked open a door, revealing a neat bedroom, and a startled green haired boy, hand raised, about to remove a book from the shelf beside him. Yachi and Yamaguchi’s eyes locked, questions and happiness reflected in both.

 

            Yachi tore her arm away from Tsukishima and threw her tiny body against her friend’s. He gratefully hugged her back, the pair clinging together, Tsukishima watching from the door, which he had already shut tightly. Once the excitement and adrenalin started to dwindle, Yachi stiffened, fully realizing the curvature pressed against her torso.

 

            “Yamaguchi…” Yachi’s voice was shaking and she was stuttering pretty hard. “What is that?...” Instantly knowing what the “that” she was referencing was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s eyes met over her head and the freckled teen gently pushed her away, meeting her frightened and massive eyes. Yamaguchi offered her a sheepish smile.

 

            “I’m pregnant.” At first Yachi was looking at him like he’d grown a second head, or maybe even a third, he was also pretty sure he even saw the exact moment that Yachi’s brain exploded and her soul left her body. “Yachi?” Taking a moment to recover Yachi flip-flopped through emotions. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting down hard as she pivoted towards the alpha.

 

            “You.” Tsukishima fought back the smirk threatening to form on his lips, brow quirking at the girl and her attempt at intimidation. ‘What did you do?”

 

            “Well, clearly, I had sex with him.” Yamaguchi instantly colored a vibrant red. Yachi was akin to a tomato herself. The omegas could not comprehend the fact that Tsukishima had just said that, and in such a blunt manor at that. The middle blocker couldn’t help himself, he cracked, a smile crossing his face and a soft chuckled accompanying it. “What? She asked.” He vaguely gestured at the embarrassed Yachi.

 

            Yamaguchi shook his head at his mate, but he felt the tug of a smile forming on his own face. As stressful as their lives had been as of late, Yamaguchi took solace in the beauty that was the sight and sound of Tsukki’s laughter. He loved seeing his lover happy, it was his favorite thing in the world.

 

            Yachi looked horrified as she looked between the boys, their laughter, however, was contagious and a little huff of amusement worked its way out of her.

 

            “I can’t believe either of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a lot of writing in the past couple days for a few of the later chapters and I'm SO excited. I can't wait to share them with you guys~ Thank you so much for reading ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ I've gotten so much more support than I ever imagined I would and it makes me so incredibly happy. I love you all~


	28. Nationals

            The guys stared at one another, puzzled. Yachi had sent a text to everyone and told them to meet in the club room an hour before they were all supposed to meet up to load the bus. The girl in question had popped in for a moment just to see who was there before she scampered off once again.

 

            “Is she okay? She seems pretty flustered.” A first year played with the strap of his bag, eyes fixed on the door.

 

            “Pretty sure that girl is like that all the time.” Kinoshita quipped, earning a few chuckles from the older guys.

 

            “But seriously, why are we here?” Noya’s brows knit together. “And where’s Tsukishima?” As the realization that the middle blocker was missing murmurs and looks were exchanged. Before any conclusions could be drawn the door flew open, Yachi’s blonde head appearing, a timid smile on her face.

 

            Everyone’s eyes quickly shifted from the small girl to the pair of tall males behind her. Yamaguchi was clinging tightly to Tsukishima’s hand and arm, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind.

 

            The three managed to join the others in the room, which was incredibly packed, the team was definitely outgrowing this tiny space. It was also a bit odd for the manager to be in here. She usually steered clear since it was basically the guys’ locker room, and it reeked of dirty socks.

 

            “Hey guys…” Yamaguchi looked uneasy, he refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

 

            “Man, what the hell. We’ve missed you!” Tanaka was smiling at their ex-teammate. A shy smile caressed his freckled features, nervously looking up at Tanaka.

 

            “I missed you, too…” Tsukishima coughed lightly, shooting an indecipherable look in his boyfriend’s direction. “I, uh, wanted to apologize.” A few looks passed through the group. “And I have something to tell you, about why I quit...” As he spoke Yamaguchi’s voice began to shake, giving away just how anxious he was about this.

 

            “Yamaguchi, if this is about the pregnancy—”

 

            “You knew?” Yamaguchi looked horrified, Tsukishima just looked puzzled. Both watched Ennoshita with unease. Yamaguchi was wearing a bulky sweater under his coat, which made it pretty hard to see the evidence of the life growing within.

 

            “No, looking back I’m not sure how I didn’t notice, but Hinata told us.” A low growl buzzed from Tsukishima’s chest, eyes lowering at the offending male.

 

            “They were pressuring me!” Hinata was quick to jump to his own defense, while also stepping behind Kageyama so the larger boy could serve as a wall between himself and Tsukishima.

           

            “It was kind of forced out of him.” Ennoshita shrugged, sending a disapproving look towards Tanaka, who had been the one to pry the information out of Hinata in the first place.

 

 

            Since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t have news to break to the team, thanks to Hinata, they just ended up hanging out, there wasn’t a point for anyone to go home since they were leaving soon. The usual chaos ensued, and Yamaguchi felt his anxieties easing away. Teenagers were judgmental, but the Karasuno volleyball team was a pack, they’re more of a family than his real family had ever been.

 

            When Ukai and Takeda arrived to make the journey to Tokyo, Yamaguchi was a bit nervous, but, just like the guys, the two adults didn’t act any differently towards him, well, Takeda may have been overly concerned about Yamaguchi’s wellbeing, but that was just his omegan instincts coming out in full force.

 

            It felt good to be home.

 

 

 

 

 

            Tsukishima tried to talk Yamaguchi into sitting on the bench during the game, or to at least talk to Ukai about letting him, but he had been quick to shut the idea down. He technically wasn’t part of the team anymore, and the sheer thought of being down there where the eyes of all the spectators could easily see him was intimidating. He preferred to try going unnoticed in the Karasuno cheer section.

 

            Yachi was regretful that she wouldn’t be able to keep him company, she was always on the bench with the guys now that Kiyoko had graduated, but she knew how it felt to be separated from the team. Honestly, Yamaguchi wasn’t excited about the looks he was going to be getting from just being in the stands as it was.

 

            However, there was one factor Yamaguchi had forgotten to consider, one that was worse that strangers eyeing him. As he wondered up to the seats behind the “fly” banner he could feel a gaze on him, Yamaguchi froze. Shimado was staring at him, confusion etched into his features. Their eye contact was broken so Shimado could look down at the program in his hands before looking back at the teen. Yamaguchi’s name wasn’t listed with the rest of the Karasuno boys’.

 

            It wasn’t hard for Shimada to put it together as he took in the rounder form of Yamaguchi. After all, he hadn’t made any effort to try and mask his baby bump in the slightest. Yamaguchi was wearing a plain white Karasuno t-shirt with his jersey jacket, which he’d left unzipped, mostly because it didn’t exactly fit anymore, even though his baby bump wasn’t all that big yet, he was on the smaller side it seemed. He’d still been stubborn enough to wiggle into a pair of fitted jeans though.

 

            Yamaguchi was still trying to find within himself to form a cohesive sentence when Takinoue, dropped a hand on his shoulder, a light chuckle escaping the man.

 

            “Glad you could join us.” Takinoue was already leading the boy over so he could settle between himself and Shimada. “I suppose congratulations are in order?”

 

            “What?...oh….” Yamaguchi unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach.

 

            “I didn’t realize you were seeing someone.” Shimada was trying to recall a time he saw Yamaguchi with another person that wasn’t on the volleyball team while he noted the scar on his neck.

 

            “It’s kind of a new thing…” Yamaguchi shifted, a bit uncomfortable. He tugged on the hem of his t-shirt.

 

            “Really? It doesn’t seem all that new to me.” Takinoue gave him a skeptical look, taking in the bite mark and the evidence of the bed he had shared with, presumably, the one who’d left the scar. Yamaguchi hesitated, not sure what to say, but was saved by the crows taking the court to begin their warmup.

 

            Yamaguchi’s soft brown eyes connected with fire filled gold out on the court. He couldn’t stop the smile that overtook his features, Tsukishima’s own expression shifted into a slight possessiveness. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but the prospect of Yamaguchi watching him like this was incredibly appealing.

 

 

 

 

            The match was well underway, and Yamaguchi easily fell into the excitement of the game. He found his eyes lingering on Tsukishima’s lean form more than the ball, but how could he not? His alpha looked amazing, he had always looked good playing volleyball, but it was even better seeing him from this prospective, Yamaguchi really needed to keep track of his tongue to make sure it stayed in his mouth.

 

            Tsukishima himself had been glancing up at the stands more than usual, if anything he was one of the members who cared the least about the crowd but having his boyfriend up in the stands changed things. Usually, Yamaguchi was down on the court with him, it was an odd change. He misses having Yamaguchi on the team.

 

 

 

            Today was actually day two of nationals, but since Karasuno was a seeded team this was their first match of the tournament. Their opponent really gave them a run for their money. They played a full three sets, two of which had scores in the high twenties.

 

            “Good job out there.” Yamaguchi smiled as he met up with the team, which was heading off to get changed. He leaned slightly into Tsukishima as they walked. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to be close to his mate, even if he was covered in sweat. Okay, the heavy musk scent Tsukishima was emitting was actually very appealing.

 

            Tsukishima dropped an arm over Yamaguchi’s shoulders. He didn’t quite smile, but there was a certain glimmer in his eyes that alluded to it. Yamaguchi had been yelling and cheering on the team, it was pretty cute to see him get so into it despite not being able to play himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is once again a bit of a filler chapter that is acting as a bridge to get to another part of the story. That and I'm no good at writing the action of a volleyball game... I am excited about the things to come. Aaah, I wish I could just skip to that part. 
> 
> Soo...I wanted to see what your opinions were on an idea I had. As I've been writing this I realized I kind of wanted to explore the stories of other characters, too. Would that be something anyone would be interested in reading? Let me know~
> 
> As always thank you all for reading. You're all so sweet and supportive.


	29. Rivalry

Tsukishima’s brow was twitching, losing his patience.

 

            “Do you need something?” Finally snapping, he glared at Hinata, who had been not so subtly staring at him and Yamaguchi. Hinata flinched, diverting his eyes.

 

            “Nope, I’m good.” Golden eyes lowered on him. The tension quickly dissipated when a familiar, and incredibly friendly, face manifested in the doorway of the team’s hotel room.

 

            “Hey guys! Sorry we missed the first game.” Sugawara smiled vibrantly, hand around Asahi’s wrist as he pulled him along behind him. The poor alpha looked like he was about to pass out, he was clearly exhausted. “I had class, and Asahi had to work.” Suga seemed to be the only one to notice the fact that Noya perked up a little when his eyes fell on Asahi’s sleepy form.

 

            “Did Daichi come with you guys?” Ennoshita looked up from the notebook he was scribbling away in. Sugawara’s smile faltered slightly, one could have easily missed it. Asahi was the one to answer.

 

            “No, he couldn’t get out of work.” The captain hummed in understanding. Daichi was not just going to school but working on top of it. He certainly had his plate full. Sugawara released Asahi, who slunk off the join Nishinoya and Tanaka, although he kind of looked like he was trying to hide behind them from the curious first years. Sugawara dropped himself down in Yamaguchi’s space, arms immediately encircling him.

           

            “Hey, how are you doing?” Sugawara’s warm sugar cookie scent practically made Yamaguchi melt into his arms.

 

            “Better.” Being with Tsukki all the time now certainly helped. He had yet to destroy his mate’s bedroom by constructing a nest as well, so he had that going for him.

 

            “Good.” Sugawara placed a light, feathery kiss on a freckled temple, getting a bit of a reaction from Tsukishima, who was trying hard not to be a possessive idiot. “And how is the little one doing?”

 

            “Well,” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, not sure how to answer. “We’ve only seen a doctor once, but everything seemed to be going well.” Sugawara looked a little surprised but tried to hide it.

 

            “Oh…” He was starting to think he should have been checking up on Yamaguchi more. He knew the younger boy was scared, he should have made sure he was taking care of himself and the baby. If he were in their position he was sure he wouldn’t be making the best decisions either.

 

            “It’s a girl.” Suga looked at Tsukishima, who was playing on his phone, as if he hadn’t even said anything.

 

            “What?”

 

            “We’re having a girl.” Yamaguchi smiled as he repeated the information, not registering his choice of words. Sugawara’s eyes met Tsukishima’s. There was a pain reflected in them. _We_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto’s volume made Tsukishima cringe, as the older male’s arms fell over both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s shoulders, since they’d been walking so close together. He jostled them both, pulling em against his chest and his face split into a massive, dorky grin. Tsukishima growled lowly, both from the sudden contact and from the rough treatment of his mate.

 

            “Bokuto, he’s pregnant, don’t throw him around like a sack of potatoes.” Akaashi’s hand was on the back of his mate’s shirt, pulling him off the other boys before Tsukishima killed him. Bokuto visibly deflated, giving Akaashi sad puppy dog eyes. He ignored him, turning toward Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “You ready for today?” The annoyance in his steely blue eyes melted away to an amused challenge. Karasuno and Fukurodani were going head to head today. One team would be one step closer to victory, and the other would be heading home.

 

            “Going to show off for your boyfriend?” Kuroo smirked at the guys in a trademark shit eating grin, he kept an unenthusiastic Kenma at his side with a firm arm around his waist.

 

            “Kuro, my warm-up is starting soon…” Kenma was casting an uneasy look towards the direction of the gym. Truthfully, he wasn’t thrilled about this match up against Inarizaki High and the Miya twins. They were a pain, and their cheer section was annoying. He’d rather face off against Hinata and the other Karasuno members. They were fun opponents.

 

            “Like you even do much during warm-up.” Kuroo loosened his hold, allowing Kenma to slither out from under his arm and inch away slightly.

 

            “They’ll make me run more penalty laps if I’m late to warm-up again.” Tsukishima and Akaashi’s brows shot towards their hairlines.

 

            “Again?” Akaashi voiced on both their behalves. Kenma’s cheeks tinted and he glared daggers at Kuroo, who wink at Kenma in return. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.” Akaashi directed his attention back to Bokuto, who was a little too intent at staring at Yamaguchi and his baby bump. “Bokuto,” Akaashi sighed, it was hard to believe that Bokuto was actually the elder of the pair. “Didn’t you say you wanted to see the team before the match?”

           

            “Oh, yeah!” He perked up, lacing his fingers with Akaashi’s. “I forgot.” The omega rolled his eyes.

 

            “I noticed.” He started away from the group, turning back towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Good luck.” To anyone else that may have sounded like it was meant for the game, but Tsukishima knew better. Akaashi texted him, and sometimes Yamaguchi, on a semi regular basis. He knew what was going on in their personal lives.

 

 

 

 

            This match was one of the most anticipated this year. Karasuno and Fukurodani had an intense game last year, and the fact that their match up was so early in the tournament was a bit of an upset. Of course, _when_ the match happened was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Nekoma and Karasuno were rivals with history, but in the last two years the rivalry with Fukurodani had hit like a tidal wave. They were strong opponents. Sure, they no longer had a top five ace on their team, but even without Bokuto they could hold their own against the strongest teams. They are one of the top teams in the nation after all.

 

            Akaashi and Ennoshita were standing on the court by a referee. They’d been the obvious choices to step up as captain for their respective teams. It looked natural to see the added mark on their jerseys. Ennoshita took up the number one jersey, and Akaashi followed his boyfriend’s example and strayed from the norm by baring the same number four jersey as Bokuto had the year prior.

 

            The two captains’ hands met in a firm grip. Both wearing false friendly smiles. A fire burned behind their eyes, determination and belief in their teams fueling it.

 

            “We’ve improved since camp.”

 

            “So have we.” Akaashi’s smile twitched, eyes flicking towards the stands behind Ennoshita.

 

            “I’m sure you have, but you also lost a strong player.” Ennoshita’s brows drew together for a moment. He wasn’t sure how much Akaashi knew about Yamaguchi’s situation, but the expression on his face suggested that he knew it wasn’t as simple as just not playing.

 

            “Yes, yes we did, but a team doesn’t revolve around one player.” Akaashi huffed out a soft laugh, releasing his hold on Ennoshita’s hand.

 

            “Good luck.”

 

            “You, too.”

 

            Karasuno had the first serve. The guys positioned themselves, readying themselves for the intense set that lay before them. Kageyama squeezed the thick rubber between his hands before he took a step. The ball spun in the air for a brief moment. If you’d blinked, you missed the streak of color as it shot to the opposing side of the court. It was already rolling across the floorboards. Point to the crows. No touch service ace.

 

            “Nice Serve!”

            “Don’t mind!”

            “Give ‘em another!”

            “Shake it off!”

 

            Various shouts floated up from the court and from the spectator section. It was a promise of a good game. Theirs wasn’t the only one either. The Nekoma and Inarizaki High game was well underway and in their second set. They were building their own exciting buzz just a few courts down.

 

Sugawara was even more intense up in the stands than he had been down on the court. Up here the refs weren't hounding him to cool it. For someone who usually had an air of calm and comfort this boy was terrifying when he got excited. Yamaguchi found it kind of funny, although Asahi looked mortified and was constantly trying to get Suga to dial it down a bit, he didn't.

 

There was a point when Tsukishima and Kageyama pulled off a shutout and Sugawara had basically shrieked in excitement, grabbing the shoulders of the boy beside him, shaking him enthusiastically. Asahi, on Suga's other side, was worried for Yamaguchi's wellbeing if the violence kept up.

 

"Suga, please! You're gonna kill him!"

 

 

 

 

 

Nishinoya was on his hands and knees, watching the ball roll until it bumped into a barricade. He'd been so close, so close to making the receive, so close to keeping the ball in play. It was as if the world was suddenly muted. He couldn't hear the cheers from the crowd or the team celebrating across the net. He couldn't have sat on the ground for long before Ennoshita crouched down, pulling him back to reality with a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey, it's time to line up..."

 

"Yeah...okay..." Stiffly, he joined his teammates. Kageyama looked like he wanted to punch someone, Hinata was trying to fight back tears. Narita and Kinoshita didn't bother, they were just letting tears leak down their cheeks, Kinoshita was worse off than Narita at this point. Tsukishima's expression was unreadable, and the first years were a bag of mixed emotions.

 

The worst was Tanaka. He wasn't outright crying, but you could tell he wanted to. He held it together, but Noya and Ennoshita could tell he was just as devastated as the rest of the team.

 

Once the team retreated in order to change, Noya let out a frustrated growl, sinking his fist into a wall, which will likely blossom into a set of bruised knuckles later on. He was pissed. Mostly at himself. They could have made a comeback had he just moved a little bit faster. The team lost because of him.

 

"We make plays as a team. Everyone on that court is responsible for what happened out there." Ennoshita knew Noya would blame himself, he always did. "It wasn't your fault. I know that's what you're thinking."

 

"If I had just--"

 

"Shuddup man!" Tanaka wadded his jersey in his hand. "No one is going to blame you." His composure was slipping.

 

"None of us could have made that receive." Ennoshita was right. The ball was way out of bounds, Tsukishima's one touch was hardly enough to slow the momentum of that spike. It was amazing that Noya came even close to getting it.

 

A calming wave washed over the team before they saw him. Yamaguchi timidly entered the room. He wasn't sure if the team was okay with him intruding on this moment, he hadn't been part of this loss, but he felt the heartbreak of defeat all the same. He did his best to use his omegan scent to ease their distress, lord knows this room was saturated in a cacophony of it. He wasn't very good at it though. He should have asked Sugawara to come with him.

 

"Hey, guys." He fixed a smiled on his face, unsure if it was even believable. Yamaguchi startled when a first year slammed something and shoved his way out of the room. His eyes followed the boy's form, he wanted to go after him for some reason, but he stayed put, he wanted to be with the team. "You did well out there..."

 

"Not well enough." Kageyama's arms were firmly crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall.

 

"No, I suppose not. Fukurodani just had the upper hand this time around." Ennoshita quirked a small smile. When had Yamaguchi become so reasonable? He'd never been as wild and rowdy as other members of this team, but he was just as excitable and certainly one of the more nervous players.

 

"We'll get 'em next year, right?" Hinata looked up from the tornado that was his duffle bag, it kind of looked like it had exploded all over the floor at this point. His bright brown eyes shone with determination.

 

"Avenge us, okay?" Tanaka cracked his own smile, slightly strained, but there none the less. For some reason this pushed one of the first years over the edge, he burst into sobs and flung his arms around Yamaguchi, catching the pregnant male off guard. Without even thinking about it, Yamaguchi was already carding his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

 

"Finish cleaning up so we can meet with Ukai." Ennoshita gently pried the little omega off of Yamaguchi. "Come on, it's okay."

 

The team had a short meeting with Ukai, it was less of a meeting and more of Ukai just thrusting food upon them. He wasn’t good at consoling his team, but he could at least feed them. This was just how he dealt with the loss. Afterwards, the guys wanted to stick around and watch the remaining games of the day.

 

Sugawara and Asahi decided to head out, and the guys mostly stuck together. The exception being Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who joined Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo. Nekoma had managed to squeak by and defeat Inarizaki High, so Fukurodani and Nekoma were still in it. Unfortunately, Karasuno wouldn’t be sticking around. They planned to head back for Miyagi after today’s matched ended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry." Tsukishima glanced at his boyfriend, curious.

 

"For what?"

 

"The game."

 

"There'll be more. I'm not exactly upset about it." Yamaguchi squeezed Tsukishima's hand.

 

"You've been taking volleyball pretty seriously.”

 

"Have I?" Tsukishima was a bit doubtful. "I don't think I have recently." He shifted his bag slightly, a hint of a smile appearing. "I've had more important things to worry about these past few months." He couldn't actually see the blush on Yamaguchi's face in the darkness, but based on how he turned away, shielding his face, he definitely was.

 

"A lot of things have changed, haven't they?" Tsukishima snorted softly, a sad attempt to stop his laughter.

 

"That's an understatement of a lifetime." Yamaguchi smiled, leaning into Tsukki. The walk home was nice. Yamaguchi always liked these moments. They didn't talk a whole lot during their walks between school and home, but it always felt easy, it was natural. And now that they lived together there wasn't the bitter sweet moment of separating once their destination was reached.

 

 


	30. New Term

            "Yamaguchi, hey, wake up." The sleeping omega let out a soft whimper, a little drool forming at the corner of his mouth. "Tadashi." Tsukishima nudged one of Yamaguchi's legs with a socked foot. He was already dressed, but let Yamaguchi sleep later, not that it's easy to wake him up anyway.

 

"Tsukki, cuddle?" Yamaguchi made grabby hands and Tsukishima couldn't suppress a groan, easing himself down onto the bed, letting his boyfriend cling to him, purring happily.

 

"We have to go to school, you know?"

 

"Don't wanna." Tsukishima buried his nose in the top of Yamaguchi's messy evergreen hair.

 

"You never want to do anything in the morning." Yamaguchi hummed contently. "Hey, we're going to be late if you don't get up." It took a bit of pestering and quite a lot of grumbling before Yamaguchi was finally awake and begrudgingly putting on his uniform. Tsukishima had disappeared to brush his teeth, and when he came back into his bedroom, he found Yamaguchi pouting on the bed, close to tears.

 

"Tsukki, I don't want to go." Tsukishima eyed him carefully, noting that Yamaguchi left the buttons on his uniform jacket undone.

 

"You'll be fine."

 

"Tsukki--"

 

"I don't give a shit what anyone says, okay? You shouldn't either." Tsukishima grabbed his bag from his computer chair. "It's none of their concern." Yamaguchi worried his lower lip between his teeth. He just wished he could prolong this a while longer, say a few more months?

 

 

 

 

Yamaguchi wore a cream-colored sweater vest over his white button down, that he will have replace really soon, the buttons hardly wanted to close as it was. He'd hoped the sweater would help disguise his baby bump at least a little, but it didn't really. He wasn't huge by any means, but he'd gotten wider in the past couple weeks, surly it was only going to get worse.

 

Yachi ran into the couple at the front gate, so she cheerfully greeted them and fell into step. Yamaguchi had his hands buried in his coat pockets, so even though Tsukishima was itching to hold his hand, he couldn't.

 

"Yama!" Yachi pushed him lightly with her shoulder, sending him a little off balance and into Tsukishima, who glared at her. "Are you listening?" He blinked at her.

 

"To what?" Tsukishima let out a short laugh and Yachi looked appalled.

 

"To me! You're horrible, are you already getting pregnancy brain?" Yamaguchi stiffened slightly, casting a few forlorn glances to see if anyone had tuned in on their conversation.

 

"Tadashi." Tsukishima's breath was hot on his ear, voice low, for his ears only. "No one else matters. You're okay." With a stiff nod Yamaguchi forced a smile at his friend before making his way to his shoe locker.

 

Once his winter coat was removed Yamaguchi definitely noticed more eyes on him, or maybe he was just being more self-conscious than normal? He was always pretty self-conscious to begin with.

 

Every whisper he heard he immediately assumed the worst, he couldn't help it. Of course, Tsukishima didn't really let him wonder off alone. He wasn't hovering over him, he was more aloof about it, but Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukishima was being much more attentive to him than he used to be. That simultaneously put Yamaguchi at ease while making him a bit more nervous. Tsukishima was always "cool”, and he wondered how being around a less than desirable _and pregnant_ omega would affect that image.

 

Class itself was uneventful. The girl beside Yamaguchi kept staring at him, but other than that no one seemed to pay him any mind. Until lunch anyway. By the time lunched rolled around he'd been ready to go hide away with Tsukki, but no such luck. He'd been called down to the faculty office. Tsukishima offered to go with him, at least walk him, but Yamaguchi told him to just eat without him. Hopefully, it'd be a quick stop at the office.

 

When he poked his head into the office, he made eye contact with Takeda, who looked a bit surprised to see him, but he was quickly called over by his homeroom teacher. Her lips were pinched into a tight line, looking him up and down as he approached her.

 

"Yamaguchi." She looked pretty serious, which didn't bode well for the timid boy.

 

"Yes, ma'am?" Takeda, a few desks over, was staring down at some paperwork, but he wasn't doing a good job pretending he wasn’t paying attention to Yamaguchi and his teacher. She cleared her throat, a flash of uneasiness crossing her face before it disappeared again.

 

"Your... situation... has been brought to my, as well as a few others, attention." Her eyes dipped from his face, down to his abdomen. He couldn't help but question where this was going. "Had you brought this to our attention sooner, we may have been able to help provide some assistance." He lowered his eyes slightly, his instincts bristling slightly at what that may imply. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't allow him an opening. "For the time being, since it seems you’re going to be awfully busy, it might be best to transfer you to another class." The bridge of Yamaguchi's nose scrunched slightly, Takeda gave up and was outright gaping in their direction.

 

"Why would I transfer classes?"

 

"You're currently in college prep classes." Yamaguchi tilted his head, letting his hair fall into his face a bit. "There isn't much point in taking part of more advanced classes is there?" Takeda dropped a pen, drawing Yamaguchi's eyes to him.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." The teacher sighed.

 

"Easier classes will be more manageable in your situation, and since college is out of the question--"

 

"Excuse me?" Takeda looked more than a little agitated. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but as long as Yamaguchi is capable of keeping up his studies, his personal life is something he can figure out for himself." Yamaguchi's teacher gave the volleyball advisor a tight smile.

 

"Sir, he's pregnant--"

 

"Yes, I'm well aware. It also isn't my business to be informing him what he should or should not be doing." Yamaguchi glanced nervously between Takeda and his teacher, he was used to Takeda being much more docile and nervous, kind of like himself.

 

"He'll fall behind in his studies." Takeda met Yamaguchi's perplexed expression.

 

"I think he'll be just fine. He has more than enough of a support system to help him when, _if,_ things get a bit more complicated." Takeda's usually kind eyes were venomous as he watched the shock register on the other teacher's face. "Yamaguchi, you're free to go. Sorry to bother you." Takeda didn't even wait for the woman's input. He dismissed Yamaguchi quickly, surly he was going to get his own lashing for butting in.

 

Once Yamaguchi finally joined Tsukishima for lunch, he just pushed his food around, not really in the mood to eat. His mind was clouded. He always considered himself a decent student, and college was always the goal. He wasn't sure why having a baby took it off the table. He wasn't even keeping her, but if he was, he was sure college was still possible. Easy? Probably not, but he was sure plenty of others had managed.

 

"Yamaguchi, are you alright?" Tsukishima's voice was softer than usual, drawing Yamaguchi's eyes to meet his

 

"I'm fine." Tsukishima gave him a look, knowing that his answer was complete bullshit. He let it go, figuring he'd get answers from Yamaguchi later tonight.

 

As the day wore on, Yamaguchi had stopped paying attention all together, earning quite a few glares from their homeroom teacher during her history lecture. It was aggravating Tsukishima. He didn’t know what happened, but he couldn’t imagine Yamaguchi doing anything to warrant such icy looks.

 

By the time classes had ended, any motivation Yamaguchi may have had was completely depleted. The original plan had been for him to join the guys at practice. He wasn’t ready to give up volleyball. He couldn’t play right now, but he could give Yachi a hand until the baby was born. However, he told Tsukishima he was feeling a bit tired, so he was going to head home first. Yamaguchi wasn’t going to let Tsukishima skip practice on his account, besides, he wanted a bit of time to get his thoughts in order.

 

 

 

 

 

Yamaguchi sniffled softly, holding back his frustrated tears, eyes fixed on the ground as he followed the path that would lead him home. He was trapped in his own head, until he slammed into something very solid.

 

            “Shoot, my bad. Are you alright?” The man steadied Yamaguchi, hands lingering on the omega’s shoulder for a few seconds longer than they needed to.

 

            “I’m fine. Sorry…” Yamaguchi mumbled his apology, not quite in the mood for pleasantries at the moment.

 

            “Oh no, the blame is all mine, darling.” As if sensing Yamaguchi’s disinterest in this interaction, the man began to walk away. “Have a good day.” _Too late for that._ Yamaguchi was back on his path home, but he stuttered in his steps, why did that man seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not posting chapter 29 earlier this week. I was worried about the length, since 28 was on the shorter side, and I think since I was so focused on the length I stressed myself out and just...all my ideas went south for the winter. Luckily, I did figure something out, but it was a power struggle. So, do I think they're my best work? No, but they're better than they would have been had I just forced some crap onto the page to meet the Sunday deadline. 
> 
> Regarding length in the future. I'm going try and not dwell on it, so I apologize if chapters are short. Even my "long" chapters are short in comparison to others, but in my defense I do post twice a week, AND I'm a full time college student. I'm pretty busy, but I still want to provide content. I wish I could write longer chapters, but I would have to post WAY less, and I kind of like the short and sweet chapters. They're easier to put together and review (not that I catch half my mistakes), and when I'm on a time crunch that just works out better for me. Do other creators have the same situation and still write longer chapters? Yeah, but I'm new to this, and well, this is just how I'm gonna so it. Sooo I'm sorry. (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣) 
> 
> Also! When I mentioned focusing on other pairings? Just to clarify, I meant I'd write a full on story (like this one) that focuses on them. It wouldn't be woven into this story. I'd basically make this part of a larger series, so if you wanted to ignore the other couples you totally could.
> 
> Anyway....Thank you all for reading! I love you all for your continued support~ (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* Wanna ask questions or yell at me? feel free to message or tweet at me @Imori_Hikaru_ ...honestly, I'd love to get to know some of you guys. You're all so sweet ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


	31. Uncertain

Day two of the new term, and Yamaguchi found himself in the principal's office first thing in the morning. His homeroom teacher perched in the chair beside him, the principal looked between the two of them over his wire framed glasses.

 

"I hear there is concern about you keeping up in the college prep courses." The principal spoke slowly, sending a cautious look in the teacher's direction.

 

"He'll fall behind in his current condition." The principal's eyes widened just a bit.

 

"I'm pregnant, not brain dead." Yamaguchi snapped at her, his patience waning. "I promise, I'll be fine where I am. If for some reason I can't manage, Tsukishima wouldn't mind helping me."

 

"And you think it's fair to drag that poor boy down with you?" Yamaguchi flinched, knots twisting in his stomach. The principal coughed, looking uncomfortable with the outburst from his faculty. Yamaguchi's finger nails were biting into his palms, he didn't look at either adult.

 

"Excuse me. I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go home for the day." He didn't wait for a response, Yamaguchi just rose and quickly left the office. He didn't bother to return to the classroom to get his bag or books. Mostly because he could face Tsukki right now. He just grabbed his coat and shoes before heading back down the path he'd walked just a few hours earlier, this time without his boyfriend by his side.

 

Yamaguchi wanted to go home as quickly as possible. He'd been struggling with the idea that he was hurting Tsukki with the pregnancy and moving in with him, so the teacher's harsh words tore open a lot of barely healed wounds. Tsukishima was always genuine with Yamaguchi, the issue was Yamaguchi didn't want to let himself admit he was worthy of the kindness from Tsukki, or any of the Tsukishimas for that matter.

 

He typed out a half-assed excuse to Tsukishima about feeling sick and having decided to head home for the day, never mind the fact school had only just started, at least he'd made it to morning practice with the guys. Apparently, the third years decided they may as well stick around until graduation, they didn't have much else to do anyway. Yamaguchi was staring at his phone screen, anxious of how Kei might reply to the message, when a shrill cry caught his attention.

 

Yamaguchi's eyes were immediately searching the small playground nearby for the source. A small girl, no older than five, was sitting on the ground, holding her arm, tears and heavy sobs escaping her little body. Tadashi felt a wave of panic wash over himself as he realized there wasn't anyone with her, so before he could get caught up in his negative mood, his feet carried him towards the child.

 

Carefully, Yamaguchi crouched beside her, he didn't even notice that his scent grew stronger, a subconscious attempt to ease her distress. He placed a timid hand on her shoulder, opposite the arm she was cradling.

 

"Hey, ssh, it's okay. Can I see your arm? Show me where it hurts." The girl looked apprehensive, but slowly held her arm out, allowing Yamaguchi to see it. A thick hiccup coursed through her as he sucked in a shallow breath. There was a tear through the bright pink material of her coat, and he could see a small portion of exposed skin, a thin cut in her flesh. A few beads of crimson fluid had risen to the surface, but it was a very minor injury. She was likely more frightened than in pain. "Did you fall?" She nodded, giant, watery blue eyes locked onto his face as she pointed up at the small ladder she'd been attempting to climb.

 

A few threads of fabric were stuck to a bolt that held the playground piece together, telling Yamaguchi everything he needed to know.

 

"Are you here alone?" Sniffling, the girl had stopped wailing, but her tears were still plastered to her chubby cheeks, Yamaguchi wiped them with his own coat sleeve, not wanting them to freeze in the cool January air. She tilted her head slightly, glancing around.

 

"I forgot my backpack, daddy told me to wait here..." Yamaguchi's heart absolutely melted at the girls trembling voice.

 

"Would you like to sit with me until he gets back?" Her little brow furrowed, clearly putting a lot of thought into her answer.

 

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..." Yamaguchi bit his lip, trying not to smile at the serious little pout on her face.

 

"My name is Tadashi." He held out his hand for her, once again, she considered this before she placed a mitted hand in his open palm.

 

"Ayame..."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Ayame." Luckily, Yamaguchi didn't have to worry about convincing her he was trustworthy, because a man was approaching them. An odd expression on his face, a small backpack slung over one of his broad shoulders. He was instantly recognizable, Yamaguchi had quite literally run into him just yesterday. He glanced between the girl and Yamaguchi.

 

"Daddy, my coat got ruined!" Ayame pouted as she displayed her arm to her father, clearly not happy about the tear, she seemed to forget that her arm was cut at all.

 

"Are you okay, baby?" He crouched down beside Yamaguchi, concern etching his features as he fussed over his daughter. Yamaguchi watched the interaction, heart aching for some reason. "Thank you for checking on her." Tadashi blinked, realizing both pairs of blue eyes were focused on him.

 

"Oh, it was no problem." He straightened up, smoothing out the wrinkles that formed on his jacket from being crouched down. The movement drew Ayame's eyes to his stomach, and the fact that it protruded. Her eyes sparkled and she tugged on her dad's sleeve, who was still couched at her side.

 

"Daddy! He's gonna have a baby!" She gestured, not being able to point since her mittens kept her fingers together. He winced apologetically.

 

"Sweetheart, you can't say things like that..." She frowned.

 

"Why not?"

 

"It's rude." He stood and met Yamaguchi's eyes, he didn't miss the reflection of sadness that plagued them.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"No, it's okay." He glanced at the girl, clad in her puffy pink winter wear. "I'm just glad she's okay."

 

"Are you?" The man's question caught Yamaguchi off guard. He wanted to agree, but there was a brief moment of hesitation. It told the man all he needed to know. "Are you in a hurry? Can I repay you for checking on my girl with a cup of tea?" Yamaguchi looked at the girl, feeling another squeeze of his heart.

 

"There really isn't a need to repay me. I didn't exactly do anything."

 

"Please, I insist."

 

 

 

 

When or how Yamaguchi agreed was beyond him, but he found himself sitting across from a man, who he now knew as Ren Himura. Ayame was no longer with them, she was dropped off at school, it had been along the way to the little cafe they were now at.

 

"Not that it's any of my business, but shouldn't you be in school right now?" Yamaguchi frowned.

 

"Do I look like a student?" He'd thought he'd at least acted slightly mature, hoping that it wasn't glaringly obvious he was a just a teenager.

 

"You're wearing a school uniform..." Yamaguchi looked down, just now realizing that without his coat on, it was hanging on the back of his chair, he was, in fact, clearly in his school uniform. "Actually, you weren't in school yesterday either." There was a slight pink tinge to Yamaguchi's cheeks as he laughed nervously.

 

"Yeah, I left early..."

 

"I see." Ren sipped at his drink, looking over his mug at the freckled boy. "Can I ask why? I don't mean to be nosy, but you seem upset."

 

"Ah, well, it's nothing important..." The look he got told him that Ren was fully aware he was lying. He must be a bad liar, everyone seemed to see right through him. "I'm pregnant. I'm sure you can imagine how well that is received." Tadashi was never a very blunt person, but for whatever reason, he just told it how it was. Normally, he'd skirt around the issue, but now it was out in the open. The man hummed in understanding.

 

"I know it must not be ideal, but it'll all be worth it when you hold that little one in your arms for the first time." There was a knowing glimmer in Ren's baby blue eyes, they were identical to his daughter's. Yamaguchi knew he meant no harm, but his words were like a knife to the chest. It must have showed on his face, because the soft smile Ren had been wearing wiped away, a frown quickly taking its place.

 

"I..I can't..." His voice was thick, Yamaguchi was doing his best not to let his emotions overwhelm him. He focused on the cup in front of him, not really caring for this interaction. Getting the words out felt impossible.

 

Ren prompted Yamaguchi with questions, and somehow, he responded to them, almost as if he was being compelled to provide honest answers. Time drug on, and long after their mugs were emptied, the questions continued, and at some point, the conversation shifted. Before long Yamaguchi had learned a bit about Ren and his wife. Apparently, when Ayame was born there had been complications, and while they desperately wanted to give her a sibling, it was unlikely that they'd ever conceive again. Yamaguchi wasn't sure why he was being told any of this, he just listened, quiet and somber.

 

"So, I guess, what I’m trying to say it, if you haven't decided on how you'll handle the adoption process, I'd be interested in possibly setting something up." Ren slid a small piece of paper across the table, a phone number scrawled across it. He stood and shrugged on his coat. "Call me and I'll contact an adoption agency. Thank you for listening, and for checking on Ayame." And he was gone. Leaving a dazed Yamaguchi sitting alone. He stared at the paper in front of him. He honestly tried not to think of the adoption process and giving away his daughter, but reality was setting in. Sure, he could simply hand her over to an agency, and hope a good family decided to take her in, or he could arrange something beforehand. Ensuring she had a family. This was his chance to do just that, so why did it feel like it would be a mistake?

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima was pissed off all day. His boyfriend wouldn't reply to his texts, and all he knew was Yamaguchi wasn't here, and was probably distressed.

 

Tsukishima didn't bother going to practice. There wasn't a point, he was in such a foul mood it just wouldn't be very productive. He checked his phone every few minutes. Yamaguchi hadn't messaged him at all since this morning and that left an uneasy cloud looming over him.

 

His mom wasn't home when he got back to the house. Kei kicked off his shoes, not lining them up like he normally would have, they just kind of lay in a heap. He didn't waste much time in getting to his bedroom, but his body stilled when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

 

"Yeah, thank you." There was a pause. "Alright, I'll talk to you later then." Slowly, Tsukishima pushed open the door, eyes immediately locking onto Yamaguchi, who was sitting on the bed. There was a small pile of blankets, and what looked like a few t-shirts, they had definitely not there this morning. "T-Tsukki! You're back early, s-shouldn't you be at practice?" Yamaguchi was nervous and trying to subtly tuck his phone away.

 

"Everything okay?" The expression Tsukki wore told that he knew it wasn't, but he thought he'd give Yamaguchi the chance to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...It's late...again...sorry...My upload schedule is being severely neglected (๑′̥̥̥▵‵̥̥̥ ૂ๑)
> 
> Lately everything I write ends up very different from what I originally planned. Not sure what to think about that. Anyway, we're actually nearing the end of the fic! Crazy right? I have quite a bit of the remaining chapters written, and what isn't written is planned out (let's see if I stick to those plans). Next chapter is almost done, so HOPEFULLY, it'll be out early on Thursday like it's SUPPOSED to be :P.... There is still a special chapter planned~ and that's coming soon, so I'm excited about that ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡
> 
> As always, thank you all for sticking with me and reading~ ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ It really does mean a lot to me


	32. Eruption

            Yamaguchi reluctantly recounted his _lovely_ interactions with their teacher from the past two days, Tsukki sat quietly while he talked, face neutral, but a slight bitter scent rolling off him. Yamaguchi deliberately left out the portion of the story that involved the father and daughter pair he'd encountered, he wasn't ready to try and explain that situation. And quite frankly, he just didn't want to have to explain it. It would be easier that way.

 

"You're not dragging me down, Tadashi." Yamaguchi's heart fluttered slightly. "Besides, she clearly doesn't know what she's talking about. First off, you're not due until May. Our second year will already be over, and even then..." Tsukishima sounded choked up, his voice got softer as he continued, "we're not actually going to be parents, so..." He shrugged helplessly. "Just ignore her, okay?" Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, he swore he could see an abnormal wateriness to his mate's somber eyes.

 

"Yeah..." Yamaguchi picked at the blanket he was sitting on. "I'm sorry you have to put up with this..."

 

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." Tsukishima stood up, casting a sideways glance at Yamaguchi. _Except letting go of our little girl_. He shook his head. "You should wash up first, are you feeling alright?" Tadashi nodded, guilt eating away at him. He eased himself off the bed and padded off towards the bathroom, Tsukishima huffed out a sigh, a piece of paper catching his eye.

 

He picked up the scrap from the bedding, eyeing the black ink. He wasn't sure who or what this phone number was for, but there was an unexplainable feeling of betrayal. Kei couldn't place it, but he tucked the paper into his pocket for the time being.

 

 

            The remainder of the day was fairly normal. The boys had dinner with Tsukki’s mother, and they did some homework before curling up together on the small expanse of space that was Kei’s bed.

           

 

 

 

 

            Luckily, the following day the teacher had left Yamaguchi alone. He spent most of the day with his head down, not wanting to instigate anymore private, or god forbid, public conversations with the woman. Tsukishima kept a close eye on his boyfriend but had to let go when Yachi decided she was going to cart him off for a “date”. Once practice had ended, the couple went their separate ways. Tsukishima went home per usual, and Yamaguchi followed Yachi to catch the bus.

 

 

Once home, Kei fiddled with the piece of paper in his hand, an internal debate raging within him. Should be just confront Yamaguchi about it? Probably, but he didn't want to upset Tadashi. The last thing he wanted was to stress his boyfriend out more than he was on a regular basis. He had to know. Yesterday, when he heard Yamaguchi on the phone, he'd just felt...off. Maybe it was just the painfully guilty look in Yamaguchi's eyes, or the way he'd refused to meet his gaze since yesterday morning, before he’d been called to the principle’s office.

 

Fuck it. One way or another he was going to get some answers. With a steady hand Tsukishima keyed in the number and hit the call button before he could second guess this decision.

 

“Hello?” A gruff man’s voice echoed through the phone.

 

            “Who is this?” Tsukishima did nothing to mask the anger in his voice. The line was quiet.

 

            “My name is Ren Himura, who is it I am speaking with?”

 

            “Do you now a Tadashi Yamaguchi?” The teen didn’t bat an eye at the question, the man’s questions were the least of his worries.

 

            “As a matter of a fact, I do, sweet young omega.” Kei’s blood was boiling beneath his skin.

 

            “What do you want with him?” He was practically growling.

 

            “You seem particularly agitated; may I ask why?”

 

            “What the hell do you want with my omega?” The man on the line had the audacity to laugh.

 

            “So, you’re the boy’s lover?” Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to crawl through the phone and strangle this man. “No need to feel threatened. I’m merely taking that baby off his hands.”

 

            “Excuse me?” His boiling blood felt like it froze solid in an instant.

 

            “I offered to adopt his child.”

 

            “Like hell you are!” A raging, inhuman growl erupted through Tsukishima as he chucked his phone. The device crashed loudly into the wall before it ricocheted across the floor boards.

 

            “Kei? Sweetheart? What was that?” His mother’s soft voice called from a distance, concern etched in her melodic voice, it only seemed to anger the teen more.

 

            “Nothing!” There was no hiding the agitation in his voice.

 

 

 

 

 

            An hour later, Yamauchi returned home after spending some time with Yachi, the two had stopped near a little café near her place for a short while. The moment he entered the bedroom his body reacted to the thick, sour scent radiating from the alpha, who was sitting in his computer chair, arms pressed firmly over his chest, one leg crossed over the other. There was no kindness in his livid golden eyes.

 

            “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi was hesitant, clicking the door shut behind him. Saying nothing, the blonde tossed the wadded piece of paper with the offending phone number scrawled across it. Yamaguchi picked it up, uncrumpling it so he could identify it. The omega paled, holding his breath before looking back up at his boyfriend.

 

            “What do you even know about that man?” Shockingly, Tsukishima’s voice was low and calm.

 

            “He seemed genuine enough…” Yamaguchi recalled the man and his daughter, and his story of wanting another child, a sibling for his pup.

 

            “Oh, I’m sure!” The anger exploded from the larger boy as he shot up from his seated position, looming over his mate from a distance. “How could you even consider something like that? Especially without telling me?” Yamaguchi flinched, shrinking in on himself as the alpha’s emotions rolled over him in waves. “I actually thought you might have a change of heart and want to raise that baby with me!” A frustrated growl bubbled out of Kei as he ran both his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up oddly. Hysterical laughter escaped the alpha.

 

            Yamaguchi’s lower lip wobbled, he wanted to comfort his mate, console him, beg for his lover’s forgiveness, but rather than his feet carrying him towards the enraged Tsukishima, they turned him around and he ran from the room, leaving the bedroom door ajar as he scrambled to put on his shoes and get away from this house.

 

            Tsukishima made no moved to follow him. Still standing, just by his desk, Tsukishima was fuming. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t trust himself around Yamaguchi right now. Not when he was being consumed by seething rage.

 

            The middle blocker’s mother wondered up towards her youngest child’s bedroom.

 

            “Kei, what’s going on?” She touched the door, pushing it open gently so she could fully see the teenager. She grimaced and a hand covered her mouth and nose, the harsh smell being overwhelming. “Kei?” Her gentle eyes were wide. She wasn’t used to either of her boys displaying such alphan aggression.

 

            “I don’t want to talk right now, mom.” He spoke through gritted teeth, doing his best to keep himself in check. The strawberry blonde nodded mechanically as she backed out of the room slowly, closing the door as she did so.

 

            With his mother and mate out of his bedroom he collapsed heavily onto his bed, covering his face with his hands. Tsukishima panted, struggling to collect himself.

 

 

 

 

            “Yamaguchi?” Yachi opened her front door to see her best friend, who she had just parted ways with. His eyes were red and dried tears decorated his freckled cheeks. He crumpled into her arms instantly, his larger body draping over hers. “Yama, what’s wrong?” She rubbed circles on his upper back. A strangled sob worked its way out of him, and she cooed softly. “Let’s go inside, okay?”

 

            Gently, Yachi was able to work him into the apartment and guide him onto the couch, easing him down into the plush surface. Yamaguchi thought he’d already cried all the tears he could on the way here, but they were ripping through him at full force once more, even worse than they’d been earlier.

 

            The female omega was patient, whispering softly while Yamaguchi cried until no more tears slipped from his unlit brown eyes. She offered a sad smile once he looked her in the face.

 

            “Are you alright?” It was kind of a dumb question, she knew that he wasn’t. He confirmed her suspicion by shaking his head.

 

            “Tsukki,” a pitiful hiccup broke through, “he’s mad at me. Actually, mad is an understatement….”

 

            “Oh, Yama…”

 

            “He’s right, you know?” Yachi entangled her fingers with Yamaguchi’s, squeezing tightly for encouragement. “I deserve his anger, worse even…”

 

            “You’re being too hard on yourself.” She might not know what exactly happened, and what he could have done to piss off the alpha, but she couldn’t imagine Yamaguchi deserved to feel this miserable.

 

            “No, Yachi, I really fucked up.” The blonde blinked at the boy’s choice of words. He didn’t swear much. “I always planned to give up my baby, and then he offered, insisted, he was so kind.” Yachi’s face contorted, who was Yamaguchi talking about? “Tsukki wasn’t supposed to know, not who or where she’d be going, but he found out. I know how he feels about the baby, how much he wants to protect her himself, to raise her, but that’s just in his instincts…” A stray hand caressed the curvature of his stomach, his hasty verbal vomit continuing full force. “It hurts me, too, to let her go. But how could I do it by myself? As much as I love her already, I’ll never be able to give her the life that she deserves.” Pausing to catch his breath, Yachi decided to cut in before he passes out due to lack of oxygen.

 

            “She’s his baby, too, Yama. You wouldn’t be alone, not ever.” Her voice was soft and calming, but there was an angry fire burning in her eyes. “Not everyone is like your parents. Tsukishima isn’t going to abandon you like they did. He would give anything to take care of you and your daughter.” She shook her head, squeezing his hand tightly. “I think you’re an idiot.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, shocked by the uncharacteristic venom in her voice.

 

            “Yachi—”

 

            “You have an amazing mate, he loves you. And he isn’t the only one. What about me, his family, and the rest of the team?” At some point she had begun shedding her own tears, more out of anger than anything else. “We would have been by your side this entire time had we known…” She looked like she was going to cry. “I assumed that this was what you wanted…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, okay...so this chapter might have a few more dumb errors than others (spelling, grammar, general mistakes, ect.). I've been up for over 24 hours at this point and I'm completely out of fumes right now. I spent a good chunk of time attempting some homework and after writing a page and a half long math problem all of my brain cells effectively died, so yay to that. I didn't really proof read this chapter, so I apologize. But hey...it's out on time.
> 
> I wanted to clarify something really quick, cuz if one person if confused, it is likely quite a few others are also. When the Tsukki and Yams discussed the baby and learned the gender and stuff, they DIDN'T talk about keeping her. Yamaguchi firmly believes that he isn't capable of taking care of her, that's how he's felt since day one, and while Tsukki thinks that they could do it, he doesn't want to push Yamaguchi into doing something he doesn't want/feel comfortable doing. Sooo....yeah...Tsukishima hasn't pushed the issue, and clearly, he is now paying the price for not doing so.
> 
> Hey, so....uh...I was thinking maybe I could use a beta (or a few?) to help me proof read and just improve the quality of my writing. I don't know how that sort of thing usually works, but if anyone is interested in maybe helping me out, or at least discussing the possibility of doing so...DM me on Twitter @Imori_Hikaru_
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and supporting/encouraging me. I appreciate each and every one of you. <3


	33. Apologize

            Yamaguchi spent a large portion of the night being scolded by Yachi while the pair watched Netflix in her room, eating ice cream right from the tub. Yachi's mother had popped in when she got home, if she was surprised to see Yamaguchi, she certainly didn't show it.

 

Yachi was annoyed with Yamaguchi, she understood his feelings, but damn he could be an idiot sometimes. She was mostly frustrated that he couldn’t see that he had plenty of support, he had people that genuinely cared for him and would help him. They'd ensure that he'd have the ability to make the decision he wanted, not the decision he thought was best.

 

Yachi had forced a promise out of Yamaguchi. He'd have to sit down and have a serious discussion with Tsukishima. If he could do that and be completely open and honest about his feelings and what his heart was telling him to do, then she'd allow him to stay with her tonight, since he was convinced that Tsukki was going to be fuming still if he returned tonight. She still had trouble imagining Tsukishima getting as angry as Yama seemed to be eluding to. He wasn't exactly the stereotypical alpha. He displayed more beta like qualities if anything.

 

Eventually, the pair was sufficiently full of ice cream and more enough watched really sappy, and ungodly cheesy, romance movies, they ended up passing out, well, Yamaguchi did. Yachi was up for an hour longer, putting away the remnants of their ice cream and getting herself ready for bed. Before long, she joined Yamaguchi, who was snoring softly in her bed. She couldn't resist snapping a photo of him first though, he was too cute, but after that she curled up against him. Relishing in the added warmth, she easily entered a deep sleep.

 

The morning came all too quickly, and Yamaguchi had made a half-hearted attempt to stall. Yachi, Yama, and Yachi's mother had waffles for breakfast, curtesy of Yachi, who was the only one of the three who could prepare a proper meal without burning down the house or making something toxic. Her mother was the first to head out, and shortly after Yachi all but shoved Yamaguchi out of the apartment, sending him to face his boyfriend. Hopefully, to follow his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

After walking as slow as humanly possible, Yamaguchi sucked in a ragged breath, stepping up to the front door of the Tsukishima residence. He raised his hand to knock just as the door flew open. Mrs. Tsukishima’s hair was knotted tightly on the top of her head, her skin looked lighter than usual. She reached up, caressing the teen’s cheek softly.

 

            “We’ve been so worried about you.”

 

            “We?”

 

            “Kei hasn’t slept yet.” Neither had she. “I was worried he’d tear the house down, or at least his bedroom walls.” Yamaguchi wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but surly Tsukki was still seething with anger. Seeing Yamaguchi’s face would probably just rile him up again.

 

            “I need to talk to him…” He hung his head, ashamed of himself.

 

            “He needs to talk to you, too, sweetheart.” She offered an exhausted smile and brought him inside. With a gentle shove, she sent him off in the direction of his alpha’s bedroom. He hesitated once again in front of the door. They were proving to be worthy obstacles today. Lightly, he knocked on the wooden fixture.

 

            “I don’t want to talk, mom.” Tsukki’s voice sounded odd, thicker than Yamaguchi was used to. Mustering every ounce of courage he had, Yamaguchi eased open the door.

 

"Can we talk?" Yamaguchi entered cautiously. He's been sharing this space with Tsukishima for a short while now, but he still didn't feel as though it was _his_ room, it was Tsukki's. Tsukishima seemed taken back when he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

 

"I suppose." Clearly, Tsukishima had not yet cooled off from the night prior, an edge to his voice. Yamaguchi figured that response was good enough and turned so he could shut the door, wanting at least a bit of privacy. That's when a new feature to the room caught his eye. There was a nice sized hole adorning the drywall, he blinked at it, turning to Kei, question on his lips, but the agitated look on the blonde's face told Tadashi to just drop it. Tsukishima was sitting on the bed, back against the wall, so Yamaguchi sat himself in the computer chair by Tsukki's desk.

 

"I'm sorry." Tsukishima kept his lips pressed together in a thin line, he had quite a few things he wanted to say in response to this, but none of them would help their current situation. "I thought that if I handled things myself... you wouldn't have shoulder the burden of giving her up..."

 

"Yamaguchi." Brown, timid eyes were forced up. "I can't do this." Tadashi's tear ducts instantly began to fill, clenching his bottom lip in his teeth, trying to stop the trembling and the sob that wanted to escape. "I can't let her go. I can't do it. I know it's not fair of me to force that on you, and I'm not going to. If you think raising our daughter would be too hard and you can't do it fine, but I'm her father, and I'll take full responsibility for her."

 

"What?" Yamaguchi's voice was no more than a whimper.

 

"I'm going to raise her. Ideally, you'd be by my side, but if that's not something you're willing to do, then fine. But knowing that I played a part in creating that little life? My instincts are constantly tearing me apart, telling me to ensure her safety, hers and yours." Tsukishima suddenly appeared calm, and much older than he actually was, but on the inside, he kind of wanted to put another hole in the wall. "I don't care how hard it'll be. She's part of each of us, and that means more to me than anything." Tsukki's eyes dipped away from his boyfriend's freckled features. A fondness taking hold of his expression as he took in the sight of Yamaguchi's rounded abdomen. His heart missed a few beats. He still couldn't believe that they'd created a life, he didn't care if everything was a complete accident. He knew that baby would be worth all the stress, anxiety, and overwhelming emotions he'd been experiencing. She was Yamaguchi’s daughter after all. He just hoped keeping her wasn't going to cost him his mate.

 

"Tsukki..." Tsukishima's focus snapped back to Yamaguchi, who was full on sobbing all over himself now. He didn't falter, he was on his feet and pulling Tadashi out of the chair and against his chest, on hand on his lower back, other tangled in his green locks.

 

"Don't make me choose between the two of you...please..." Tsukishima buried his nose in his lover's hair, indulging in the sweet smell of the omega. Yamaguchi filled his fists with wads of Tsukishima's t-shirt, getting the fabric wet with both tears and snot. He clung to him desperately. Not wanting to stray far from the alpha.

 

Somehow Tsukishima was able to shift them down into the bed, adjusting so the omegan male was on his lap. Yamaguchi curled himself against Tsukki, which would be a much easier feat had he not had an ever-growing baby bump to accommodate. The alpha crooned softly until Yamaguchi stopped crying enough to look up at his mate's face, watery eyes full of hope.

 

"Do you really think we could handle being parents, Tsukki?" His voice was still wobbly. Kei felt an easy smile tug at the corners of his mouth, he tucked a chunk of hair behind Yamaguchi's ear.

 

"If we do it together, yes, but if you're not okay with that, then I'll do it alone, somehow."

 

"I... I want to..." Tsukishima could hear the fear in Yamaguchi's voice. The apprehension.

 

"But you don't think you're good enough." Yamaguchi tucked his face into the crook of Tsukishima's neck. He'd hit the nail on the head.

 

"I can't change your mind, but, for what it's worth, I think you'd be an amazing father." A choked sob slipped past Tadashi's lips, tightening his hold on Kei.

 

"Would you really be willing to do this?" His voice was slightly muffed, and his breath tickled Tsukishima's neck.

 

"Raise my daughter? Of course."

 

"Even if it means giving up college? Volleyball? What time you have left of being free, of being a teenager." Kei forced Tadashi back so he could look into his eyes.

 

"You're an idiot." Yamaguchi's expression instantly reflected hurt. "First, I thought I said to ignore what the teacher said? No one has to abandon the idea of going to college, that goes for both of us." Yamaguchi still had on a face telling Tsukishima he wasn't convinced. "Second, volleyball isn't everything. If I really wanted to play badly enough, I could join Shimada and the guys on the Neighborhood Association Team. Trust me, not playing for Karasuno isn't going to be the end of the world, I’m not a muscle head like Kageyama and Hinata. And when the hell have I ever been an average teenager? I'm not exactly a social butterfly. My idea of fun is reading a book over dinosaurs or going to a museum. I wouldn't be missing much.”

 

"Will you really be happy, becoming a father... at such a young age?" Yamaguchi was terrified, he was scared of both possible answers, he knew what his heart wanted, but his anxieties were fiercely overwhelming. Large, slender hands found their way around Yamaguchi's slightly smaller hands.  Tsukishima looked just as scared as Yamaguchi felt.

 

"Yes. More than happy, it doesn't matter how old we are, Tadashi. We created a life, and nothing makes me happier than knowing that she's part of you, of us." Tsukishima placed a hesitant kiss on Yamaguchi's cheek. "Actually, that's a lie." He paused just long enough for the confusion to write itself across Yamaguchi's face. "Nothing would make me happier than raising that baby, with you by my side." A little snort escaped the freckled boy, followed by a burst of soft giggles. It felt like a veil had been lifted, so much weight and pressure vaporized. His arms easily fell over Tsukki's shoulders, nuzzling close to him, sending them both sprawling back on the bed.

 

"I love you, Kei... so much..." Tsukishima kissed the corner of Yamaguchi's mouth.

 

"I love you too, Tadashi." It was hard to tell where one boy's limbs ended and the other's started. They were trying to get as close as possible, warmth spreading between them, scenting one another. "I promise you... I'll give you both the lives you deserve. No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho? What is this? Me, getting a chapter out on time? AND early in the day? (let's pretend it ISN'T 2am >.>) Aaah, I'm so excited for the next update...because GUESS WHAT? I'm sure a lot of you figured it out by now~ ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡ We're doing a Valentine's Day special my lovelies! I'm excited about this, and expect more than one chapter for that ~special~ update haha! I'm So ExCiTeD!!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through the learning process (struggle) of writing fanfiction. Your support means so much to me. I love you all~ ꒰♡ˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈꒱.⑅*♡


	34. Valentine's Day

Yachi smiled brightly as she dumped the contents of her brown paper bag on the counter, Yamaguchi following suit shortly after. Yachi’s mother had greeted them at the door on her way out. The two were a bit glad to have free rein of the apartment, not having to worry about dancing around her for this endeavor or being a nuisance.

 

            The pair was going to prepare chocolate and sweets for Valentine’s Day. Yamaguchi was grateful to Yachi for helping him out, knowing he’d truly destroy it if he tried his hand at this alone.

 

            “What do you think Tsukishima would prefer? Classic chocolates or something else?” Yachi was mentally cataloging the items they’d purchased before she began pulling the remaining ingredients from the cabinets. Yamaguchi hummed softly in thought.

 

            “Cupcakes… with strawberries.” His freckled features lit up with a brilliant smile. _Lots of strawberry_.

 

            “Should we make strawberry cupcakes then?” Yachi paused, assessing the amount of fresh strawberries they had just purchased.

 

            “No, I want to make them chocolate cupcakes. Maybe we can make a strawberry icing?”

 

            “Oh! Let’s do a strawberry filling! With a cream cheese frosting!” Yamaguchi laughed lightly at Yachi’s excitement.

 

            “Yeah, sounds good.” Before they could get to work Yachi forced her friend into a chair so she could knot his hair up in a bun on top of his head. She then tied her own hair in a low pony tail at the nape of her neck.

 

            The duo was also adorning aprons, both of which belonged to the petite female, so they were pastel and frilly, not that Yamaguchi particularly cared. Plus, Yachi may have raved about how cute she thought he looked with his hair pulled up and wearing that apron. The predominate baby bump only seemed to add to the charm, his stomach really had gotten quite a bit larger in just the last month.

 

            They joked around as they mixed and created the batter for the chocolatey cupcakes, making quite a mess as they progressed. Yamaguchi was working the stand mixer while Yachi slipped out her cell phone to snap a photo of the boy, and a few selfies with him in the background. He had a bit of flour in his hair and a smear of chocolate high on his cheek bone. She giggled at the adorable image before starting to pour cream and cocoa together to begin her work on traditional chocolates.

 

 

 

            Yamaguchi was lining the cupcake pan with red cupcake wrappers as Yachi whisked her smooth chocolate mixture on the stove. So far, their baking fiasco seemed to be going well, no real disasters yet. Yamaguchi really hoped that it stayed that way, and that this batch would come out nicely. He could at least attest to the batter tasting good. Although, Yachi kept scolding him for dipping a finger in their mixture, but, hey, he was about seven months pregnant he couldn’t help it, and he would stick to that excuse as his friend smacked him with a dish rag at his defiance.

 

            Yamaguchi was carefully measuring out portions of powdered sugar and milk to add to his cream cheese mixture he was currently whipping. Yachi was busying herself with pouring her newly prepared chocolate mixture into a silicone mold. A majority of the shapes where hearts, others were a bit more simplistic, just circles and squares. Yachi was enjoying herself tremendously. Part of it was due to her love of baking, but it was mostly because she was able to spend time with her best friend. After all, Yamaguchi had been avoiding her, and most of the team, for a while due to his pregnancy, and after the fight last month he’d been pretty wrapped up in Tsukishima and their daughter. She couldn’t blame them though. She was just glad they were happy. They deserved it, Yamaguchi deserved it.

 

            The oven beeped loudly, causing both omegas to start. Yachi moved swiftly to slip on some thick oven mitts and remove the fluffy cupcakes from the heat, setting them on the counter top to begin cooling off. Yamaguchi side stepped the girl, carefully, which was a bit harder than usual due to his baby bump, to slide the silicone chocolate molds she’d abandoned into the freezer to start their own cooling and hardening process.

 

            Yamaguchi groaned softly, earning a little, knowing smirk from Yachi.

 

            “Yama, they’re still hot, and you have to save some for Tsukishima.” She was having a hard time suppressing her laughter.

 

            “He’s probably just going to feed them to me anyway.” The boy dropped his head onto the counter, he was being tortured by the wonderous smell of the sweets, but he was probably right. Tsukki tries to feed the pregnant teen every chance he gets. Sometimes it gets a tad annoying, although it was hard to complain when he was pretty hungry all the time anyway, and who could resist a little pampering?

 

            “Good, then just be patient so you can share them with him.” The little blonde teased as she leaned into his side, inhaling the comforting scent of the omegan male, dropping her head onto his shoulder, until he turned himself slightly around so he could tuck her head underneath his chin. She listened to his steady heartbeat.

 

            “I missed you.” Yachi wasn’t even aware she’d said it out loud until Yamaguchi’s arms tightened around her small frame, sucking in a deep, shaky breath. He let her delicate peach scent flood his senses.

 

            “I’m sorry.” There was a thick sadness in his voice that made her heart ache. “I missed you, too, Yachi.” Yamaguchi buried his nose in her soft, velvety hair. He’d felt guilty for giving her the cold shoulder, being scared was no true excuse. He’d hurt a lot of people recently, he knew that, but what’s done is done. He can’t take it back. All he could do now was not get to hung up on his insecurities.

 

            Yachi squeezed him back, conscious not too squeeze him too tightly. Pulling out of his arms, the female omega hesitantly placed her index finger over one of the fresh cupcakes. They were cooled enough to begin decorating, but first…

 

            Yachi picked up a cupcake, peeling away the wrapper and shooting a blinding smile at her friend before reaching up towards his mouth. His eyes sparkled with amusement and a small smile toyed at his lips. He happily took a bite of the dessert in her hand.

 

            “So, what’s the verdict, Yama?” Rather than vocalizing a proper response the boy leaned in and took another bite of the chocolatey goodness. This pulled a light giggle from Yachi. “They’re good then?”

 

            “If you’re not careful, I’m gonna eat ‘em all.” Yamaguchi grinned at her, only partially kidding. His only restraint being that they were for Tsukki.

 

 

 

            Yachi prepped two piping bags with the icing that Yamaguchi had prepared earlier. The male omega was working on scooping out a small area in the center of each cupcake in order for the strawberry filing to be placed within. Some looked a little better than others, but in the end, this was just going to be covered up, so it was okay that Yamaguchi was doing a bit of a hack job.

 

Spooning the strawberry puree mixture into the center of the chocolate cupcakes was a disaster, a messy one. The counter looked a bit like a murder scene once they'd finished their task.

 

Once the centers were filled the next step was to swirl some of their cream cheese frosting, which had been dyed a light shade of pink. Yamaguchi tried to help with this part, but it was pretty ugly, so in the end Yachi piped the icing while Yamaguchi placed the strawberries on the top.

 

"I feel like I didn't really make these." Yamaguchi's nose scrunched up as he examined the cupcakes on the counter. Pink frosting swirled perfectly on top of each of them, well, some were a tad lopsided because those were the ones Yamaguchi had iced, or attempted to anyway, a single strawberry rested on the peak of each sugary mound. Simple, yet adorable.

 

"You did most of the work, Yama." Yachi smiled, bumping him with her hip. It was true, she watched over him, and made sure he wasn't mixing up the salt for sugar, but for the most part she let him bake the chocolatey cupcakes. "Although, the chocolates were all me." She stuck her tongue out at him before picking up one of the hardened little shapes she'd crafted. "Open." Yamaguchi obeyed, allowing her to pop the sweet in his mouth. It was more than welcomed. He'd been dying to consume the desserts they'd been making this entire time.

 

"It's not fair that you're such a good cook." He pouted around the chocolate that was currently melting in his mouth.

 

"Technically, this was baking, not cooking."

 

"You're good at both, does it matter?"

 

"Of course, it does! It's _two_ things I'm good at. Not just _one_.” She winked at him, beginning to back a pastry box with cupcakes for him to take home with him to Tsukishima. She made sure to pick out only the best-looking cupcakes for the parents-to-be, she would share the lopsided leftovers with her mother. She also added a handful of the chocolates she’d made for the boys to share. She’d made way too many after all.

 

 

 

 

Yachi smiled as she shut the door behind Yamaguchi, off to spoil his alpha with sugary sweets. She was happy for them, since the night Yama had shown up at her front step sobbing, they'd been pretty solid. Yamaguchi was insecure, but after the fight he seemed to at least understand that he had support, he had people who loved him and if he just opened up a little, things would be okay. Yachi was excited about the baby, she'd better be the godmother. Shaking her head, trying to get the baby fever and sappiness from her mind, she headed back to the kitchen where she needed to pack her own box.

 

She took a bite of one of the leftover cupcakes as she got out a small dessert box, packing the little chocolates she'd crafted into it. She tied it off with a pink silk ribbon before taking it back to her bedroom. Yachi gently placed the box on her desk, humming happily. Her next objective was to retrieve a larger box from the closet.

 

This box was plain and brown, perfect for shipping, but inside she had lined it with pink tissue paper, and a soft plush bear lay nestled within. Its fur was white, and its neck was adorned with yet another pink ribbon, this one rimmed with lace detailing. She ran a few fingers over its fur before moving the chocolate box into the space beside the bear. It was a perfect fit. The last addition was a folded sheet of paper, a note for the recipient of her gift. Perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tadashi?" Yamaguchi froze in place, grip on the pastry box from Yachi's tightening. "How have you been?" Ren smiled at the startled boy. Yamaguchi had not seen him since he and Tsukishima had met with him and explained that they were going to keep their daughter. Ren had been very understanding and said that he wasn't very surprised the boys had a change of heart. There was a bit of guilt lingering, there was a brief moment when this man thought he was going to have another child, but Yamaguchi had taken that away. In the end, this was Yamaguchi's baby though, why should he feel guilty?

 

The conversation with the older man was short, and as awkward as Yamaguchi felt, there was no animosity from Ren. He seemed genuinely happy that Yamaguchi was doing well, and that he was happy.

 

"Well, I need to go pick Ayame up, it was nice to see you again." Ren flashed a smile at Yamaguchi before he gave a short wave and headed off. There was a moment where Yamaguchi just watched him walk away. There had been an odd wave of calm that washed over him. Almost as if seeing Ren again was some sort of reassurance that he could do this. That it was okay for him to have what he wanted, what he and Tsukishima wanted.

 

He smiled to himself for the remainder of his walk home, excited to see Tsukishima. He couldn't help but feel extremely grateful that they were in this together. Everything about their relationship was an accident, but it was by no means a mistake.

 

"Tsukki! I'm home!" Yamaguchi toed off his shoes and took a detour to the kitchen where he placed the box of cupcakes on the counter. Then setting his sights on heading to the bedroom where he’d figured Tsukishima was hiding. He didn't make it too far though, Tsukishima was sitting on the couch.

 

"What are you so happy for?" Tsukishima smirked at his dorky boyfriend and the adorably silly grin he was wearing. Removing himself from the piece of furniture, Tsukki wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's center, curiously eyeing his boyfriend's expression.

 

"I love you, Kei." Tsukishima blinked, blindsided by the out of nowhere declaration. He kisses the corner of Yamaguchi's mouth.

 

"I love you, too, Tadashi." The omega giggled softly, nuzzling into Tsukishima. He was in a loving mood.

 

"I brought you something!" A yellow brow cocked upwards.

 

"Oh?" Yamaguchi dragged his mate into the kitchen, proudly flipping open the lid to the cupcakes. "You bought cupcakes?" Kei eyed the desserts, then his boyfriend.

 

"No, I made them." Tsukishima didn't mean to make a face, he really didn't, but it was just a reflex. "Hey!" Yamaguchi swatted him slightly. "Yachi helped me, ya’ asshole." The freckled teen couldn't keep up his feigned offense because he was smiling too hard. "They're not poisonous I promise."

 

"I'm not sure I believe you." Kei smiled cheekily at Yamaguchi, dipping a finger into the pink frosting and licking it off the surface of his skin.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukki!"

 

"You're such a dork." Tsukishima couldn't resist, he caught Yamaguchi's mouth with his own. Doing his best to convey the love he felt in the embrace.

 

The cupcakes were such a simple gesture, but the pride and pure adoration in Yamaguchi's eyes was overwhelming. Tsukishima found it hard to believe that just a month ago this boy was at rock bottom, tiptoeing around himself and his feelings. Nothing made him happier than knowing he'd managed to pull Tadashi out of that slump, that they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Valentine's Day fun~ I REALLY liked writing this chapter idk why but it was a lot of fun for me...and I definitely wrote most of it during my Microeconomics class...whooops
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it~


	35. Are You Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~NSFW~
> 
> So..if you're not here for smut...might wanna skip this one...uuuh yeah...sorry :P
> 
>  
> 
> .

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"This was my idea." Tsukishima made a face, he didn't look convinced.

 

"Does it gross you out?" Yamaguchi looked nervous, fingers itching to grab the blanket to cover his exposed torso.

 

"I see you shirtless all the time." It was sort of true, but it wasn't for extended periods of time, Yamaguchi never put himself on display like this, his clothes only came off just for the time it took change his shirt. "Tadashi," Tsukishima's voice dropped, "it doesn't gross me out. You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me." Yamaguchi felt his face flush.

 

"What do you mean...?"

 

"I'm an alpha, you know?" Lengthy fingers ghosted over the exposed milky skin of Yamaguchi's stomach, following the curvature. "And knowing that I'm the one who did this to you..." A short growl escaped him, leaning in to nip at Yamaguchi's neck. "It messes with my head." Yamaguchi couldn't help the little shiver that ripped through his body. Tsukishima didn't usually get worked up, but his control was slipping away.

 

"She's getting so big..." Yamaguchi had a distant look in his eyes as his hand fell over his mate's, pressing it flat to his baby bump. Tsukishima's lips pulled in a lopsided smile.

 

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Their eyes met, Yamaguchi lit up the space with an adorable smile, it was too much for Tsukishima. He pressed his greedily against Yamaguchi's lips with his own, a firm kiss blooming between them as one of Tsukishima's hands found its way around Yamaguchi's back, the other staying gently on his stomach. Eventually, Kei worked his way down Tadashi’s body.

 

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi's hip, he stroked the tight skin with his thumb, doing his best to memorize the placement of each of his lover's freckles. He hooked that same thumb into Yamaguchi's waist band and eased the garment down, allowing Yamaguchi's member exposure to the open air. Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands, the intensity of his alpha's gaze being too much.

 

Tsukishima discarded the pants to the floor, turning his attention to the completely exposed omega in front of him. Tsukishima leaned down, taking the head of Yamaguchi's already hard and leaking penis into his mouth. A startled squeak escaped him, looking down at Tsukishima in disbelief.

 

"T-Tsukki, what are you--" A moan was forced out of him as his boyfriend's tongue swirled around his head. This was an entirely new sensation to him. He'd sucked Tsukishima's dick before, never the other way around, and even then, it'd only been one other time. During his heat Yamaguchi couldn't bother with foreplay, he'd just wanted Tsukki to fill him. An amused hum vibrated around Yamaguchi, almost pushing him over the edge, but Tsukishima released him with a soft pop, his eyes could practically burn Yamaguchi with that enticing heat.

 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to strip off his own clothes. He was painfully hard, and he could smell the arousal rolling off Yamaguchi in waves. The omega was getting impatient. He didn’t want to wait for Tsukishima to stretch him out, he didn’t really need it, but the alpha insisted. He refused to risk the chance of even a hint of pain being inflicted on Yamaguchi. It didn’t take much time at all anyway.

 

 

Tsukishima ran the head of his member over Yamaguchi's quivering hole, causing the omega to squirm in anticipation. The blonde offered a cocky smirk before leaning over top Yamaguchi to lock him into a passionate kiss. Kei rocked his body against his mate's, tip catching on the rim every now and then. This movement elicited soft moans from Tadashi, which were greedily swallowed by Tsukki as he depended their kiss.

 

Shifting his attention, Tsukishima worked his lips down Yamaguchi's jaw line, pausing to nibble on his collarbone and neck before pulling back to take him the already flushed beauty that is his mate. Lining himself up, Tsukishima pushed the head of his dick into the tight warmth, slick with Yamaguchi's natural lubricant. Mewling below him, Yamaguchi's eye lids drooped a little, hips jerking slightly, in attempt to coax Tsukishima to dipping further within him.

 

Rather than giving Yamaguchi what he wanted, Tsukishima pulled himself back out. He enjoyed the low whine from the omega a bit more than he should have. Pushing back in, he delved a bit deeper before pulling out, so only the head remained inside. Yamaguchi's soft eyes were lust ridden, he needed Tsukki to take him. He ached to be consumed by his alpha.

 

Tsukishima placed a kiss on Yamaguchi's temple before easing himself into him. Slowly, he worked himself to the hilt, their hips flush, taking a moment to breathe once he was there. He told himself to keep himself in control. He wanted to ravage Yamaguchi, but he also wanted to treasure him. A few beats past, Yamaguchi using them to get adjusted to being stuffed full.

 

Kei cupped one of Tadashi's flushed cheeks with his palm, using his thumb to swipe over a smattering of freckles.

 

"You're so beautiful." Yamaguchi gave a shy, yet sultry, smile. He squirmed below Tsukishima. Whimpering softly.

 

"Tsukki, please..." Their lips met again as Kei pulled himself out to the tip, sinking back in slowly. A low moan left Tadashi, who's back arched up off the bed in response to the stimulation. Setting a painfully slow pace, Tsukishima did this a number of times, relishing in the sensation and the noises coming from his lover.

 

It was slow, and nowhere near enough to satisfy either of them, but the stimulation was driving Yamaguchi crazy. The slow drag of Tsukishima’s member inside of him, hitting his prostate at just the right angle, making his see stars.

 

Yamaguchi raked his teeth lightly over the smooth expanse of Tsukishima's neck. The action broke the rhythm the blonde had set. He let out a low, choked groan. Yamaguchi stilled beneath the alpha, realizing where his teeth were and how close he'd been to mindlessly sinking them into Tsukishima's flesh.

 

"Tadashi..." There was a light growl in his voice as Tsukishima slowly sank into the heat of Yamaguchi's body, buried to the hilt, where he paused. Nuzzling into the side of Yamaguchi's neck, Tsukishima peppered the skin with light kisses. "Mark me." It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a command, it was plea. Yamaguchi had thought about it on numerous occasions, but if he were to bite Tsukishima, the bond would be next to impossible to break. If it was just one way, it could be broken, it'd be painful for the one baring the mark, but it could still realistically be done. If Kei ever wanted out, ever grew tired of Tadashi, it'd be for the best for him to remain unmarked by the omega. Hell, without even breaking the bond Yamaguchi had to him, he could bond another omega.

 

"T-Tsukki..." The hesitation was obvious, Yamaguchi was always the one hesitating, always the one to experience the doubt.

 

"You don't have to,” Tsukki cooed softly, caressing his Yamaguchi, “but I want you to. I want to feel what you feel. I want to be bound to you like you are to me." Tsukishima stroked Yamaguchi's slightly dampened hair, nose pressed to the side of his lover's neck. "I love you." Yamaguchi didn't have a chance to respond before the alpha moved again, cock rubbing against the omega's sensitive prostate, eliciting a startled gasp from Yamaguchi. A few more well timed and well-placed pumps was all it too before sticky white ropes coated his rounded stomach, coming untouched. His hole tightened around Tsukishima as his climax rolled through his body, getting a moan from the blonde. Yamaguchi had never cum from such little stimulation before.

 

Kei slowly worked his boyfriend through the orgasm, but once Yamaguchi was limply panting in the aftermath, he picked up the pace. Working towards his own climax. He was a bit rougher than he'd been prior, and Yamaguchi clung to him, nails digging small crescent moon shapes into his pale back. Tsukishima, surprisingly, didn't mind the sting that came with that, he actually kind of liked it. What was surprising was the sudden piercing pain in his neck, followed by a harsh yet pleasant burn.

 

Tsukishima spilled his seed instantly, hot fluid filling Yamaguchi, as the omega's fangs stayed lodged in the alpha's neck. It took all his strength to not collapse on top of Yamaguchi. Once Yamaguchi detached his mouth from the blonde's neck, he drug his tongue over the bleeding wound. That sensation was almost more pleasurable than the actual bite itself. Tsukishima moaned, a second spirt of cum being coaxed out of him.

 

Sliding his spent member out of Yamaguchi, who whined in protest at the loss, Tsukishima lowered himself into the mattress, panting. Yamaguchi curled close instantly, tongue finding the fresh kind once more to clean it. Kei's dick twitched with interest, though he wasn't sure how. Unless he was in a rut, he usually couldn't go more than one round within the hour, but clearly today was exception. He'd come mere seconds ago, yet his body already wanted more.

 

"Yamaguchi, do you feel alright?" Tsukishima's eyes were lidded with lust, he'd be more than happy to take his lover again, but he was worried about hurting the other male, he was very pregnant at this point after all.

 

"Mhm." Yamaguchi was practically purring in his ear, sucking softly at the bond mark, the completed bond mark, that would now scar Tsukishima's neck. Another twitch from his member forced a low growl from the alpha, pushing Yamaguchi away and flat on his back once more. Tsukishima's mouth quickly found one of Yamaguchi's pink, pert nipples. His tongue flicked over the nub, causing Yamaguchi to writhe, whimpers bubbling from his throat. Slender fingers found their way to the omega's dick, it was still hard, too. Tsukishima's other hand found Yamaguchi's messy green hair, lacing his fingers through the strands before pulling just hard enough to force Yamaguchi's head to tilt backwards.

 

"Do you want more, omega?" The harsh commanding tone of Tsukishima's voice was almost more than Yamaguchi could take. He wasn't even sure if he’d managed to vocalize a response to the question, he must have because Tsukishima was already back on top of him, pushing in agonizingly slow.

 

"Tsukki--" The alpha bottomed out, and his name turned into a satisfied moan from Yamaguchi. It was almost as if they were feeling not just their own pleasure, but each other's on top of it. It was overwhelming yet so perfect at the same time.

 

In the end, they'd lost count of how many times they’d done it, never seeming to have enough of one another. No doubt, Yamaguchi was going to be sore in the morning, but he was too blissed out to care. He'd just had a horribly passionate night in the arms of his lover, his mate, one who was now just as bound to him as he was to Tsukishima.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to post 3 chapters today, however there's just not enough time for me to write the last one today, but hey I posted 2 so I'm not too upset about it. 
> 
> Can you tell that I've not been proof reading as much? I've gotten lazy, but I'm also pretty busy with..ya know...life (s c h o o l) I'm sorry for that, hopefully nothing is too horribly wrong or painful to read Dx
> 
> Thank you all for reading and and sticking with me~


	36. Shower

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Kiyoko had a small frown of her lips, skeptical gaze in Yachi's direction.

 

"Are you worried about Ukai or Yamaguchi?" Sugawara asked, leaning precariously over the railing on the second floor of the gym, struggling to wrap a pink streamer around the banister.

 

"Suga, you're gonna hurt yourself..." Asahi was flailing about while Daichi scolded his boyfriend and demanded he help with the hanging of the streamers.

 

"I told you, Ukai and Takeda don't mind, and I'm sure Yamaguchi will be excited!" Yachi continued her fussing with the folding table she'd convinced Asahi and Daichi to drag in. She'd since covered it in various finger foods and snacks.

 

"If this upsets Yamaguchi, Tsukishima is going to kill all of us." Daichi smirked down at the girls. Yachi hummed in response.

 

"It's fine. Promise." Kiyoko wasn't convinced but went along with it anyway. Yachi had sent all the guys texts, telling them the plan, and to arrive a bit earlier than usual to ensure that the parents-to-be would be the last to arrive.

 

She'd decided she had to throw a baby shower for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima about the same time Yamaguchi told her they were keeping the baby. She just felt like they needed to celebrate it somehow. They were going to be parents, that was a huge milestone in their lives. It was clear that some people frowned upon it due to their age, but Yachi didn’t think that age was a factor in love. They’d made something beautiful. They deserved this.

 

It took longer than anticipated, but eventually the group managed to completely transform the practice gym. Sugawara and Kiyoko were tidying up while Yachi made one more pass of ensuring the snack table lay out was just right.

 

"It's very...pink...in here." Tanaka sauntered in, eyes wearily taking in the new decorations in the gym.

 

"He's having a girl, of course it's pink." Ennoshita wasn't far behind him, practically shoving him out of the way so he could get through the door. "Yachi, where do you want me to put this?" The dark-haired beta held up a small gift bag, a tufted of purple tissue paper sticking out the top.

 

"Oh!" Yachi took the bag from Ennoshita. She didn't have a second table for any presents the team gave them, so just placing them on the stage was going to have to suffice. She didn't actually tell anyone to bring gifts, but there was already a small collection. Suga and Daichi had brought one together, then Kiyoko and Asahi had also brought one each. Of course, Yachi had present for them, too, she couldn't resist.

 

A few first years were next, followed shortly by Noya and the remaining third years. Even Takeda had stopped by, but he wasn't planning to stick around.

 

"I just wanted to drop this off, Ukai and I are just gonna stay out of your hair today. No need for us to crash the party." The advisor smiled at the kids as he gave Yachi a small package. "It's sweet of you to do this for them." Yachi flushed at the praise, giving a nervous laugh.

 

"Well, they're my friends..." Takeda gave her shoulder a little pat before excusing himself. It wasn't until after he left that Yachi noticed the little gift label on the package said it was from both Takeda and Ukai.

 

Kageyama and Hinata were the last to arrive, they were bickering over something, but stopped short when they shoved their way into the gym

 

"Whoa..." Hinata was trying to take on all in, whipping his head around so hard he might give himself whiplash. "You really went all out, huh?"

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima took a step into the gym and stopped dead in his tracks. Yamaguchi, who'd been walking closely behind him, walked into his back.

 

"Tsuk--" any question Yamaguchi may have had died on his tongue, his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

 

"Yama! Tsukishima!" Yachi bounced over to them, abandoning her conversation with Kiyoko and Sugawara. "Surprise! It's not much, but we had to do something for the two of you!" Tsukishima was still kind of standing in the doorway, dumbfounded, so Yachi tugged him in, then Yamaguchi, who's arm she linked with her own to guide him to the others in the room, the team and last year's third years.

 

Normally, baby showers were maybe a bit more formal and mature, but this was a baby shower with mostly teenage boys in attendance. It was, without question, filled with rowdiness and shenanigans, of course. It was pretty much just a time for the team to hang out with one another. Yamaguchi clearly felt a bit awkward with all the attention on him, but he seemed to relax over time, he was used to these guys after all.

 

The highlight was definitely having the parents-to-be open the gifts the other had brought them. Ennoshita drug two chairs to sit in front of the stage and Tanaka and Noya cornered Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to force them into the chairs.

 

"You guys are the worst." Tsukishima glared at them, but there really wasn't any bite to it. "How do you expect us to get all this home?" Yamaguchi turned back towards the gifts from his friends and teammates, Tsukishima had a point. They'd walked, and Tsukki had all his practice gear since he'd been expecting to actually, you know, practice today.

 

"I could call my sis--"

 

"No thanks." Tanka's offer was cut short by Tsukishima, no way was he getting in a car with his sister and her ungodly driving, never mind letting Yamaguchi in a car with her behind the wheel.

 

"Here, open this one first." Sugawara shut the conversation down, thrusting an adorably wrapped gift that was from himself and Daichi towards them. Yamaguchi smiled as he took it from the older omega. Tsukishima dropped his bickering with Tanaka and turned to his mate, a softness creeping into his features.

 

Yamaguchi carefully pried the tape off the paper, he and Tsukishima then lifted the lid off the gift box. Nestled inside was a white baby onesie with sunflowers pattering it. Yamaguchi laughed lightly, pulling the tiny garment out of the box to show everyone. Hiding under it was a matching headband with a large sunflower on it. Sugawara knew him surprisingly well, sunflowers were his favorite flower.

 

The gifts were worked through one by one, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima taking turns opening them. Most were pink or purple outfits, a few pacifiers and toys, Asahi had just bought them a large package of diapers, which was a very practical gift and would most definitely be put to good use once their daughter was born. Tanaka had been a cheeky ass and tossed a few condoms into the gift bag when Ennoshita hadn’t been looking.

 

“Hey, we know they have sex! If they didn’t, we would be sweating our asses off right now.” Yamaguchi looked positively mortified and Tsukishima may have blown a fuse. At least Noya thought it was pretty funny. “Safe sex kids.” Tanaka winked at the flustered boys.

 

The final gift was from Yachi, who'd purposefully left her present for the end. She smiled giddily as Yamaguchi handed the bag over to the blonde to open. Once he removed the tissue paper and peered inside, he stilled. Yamaguchi gave him a funny look before leaning over to also peer into the bag. The expecting omega snorted adorably as he began to laugh at the contents. Tsukishima pulled the first item on of the bag, which was a deep purple outfit with a little pink triceratops embroidered on the front, a little pink tulle was also stitched around the garment to act as a little tutu. Yamaguchi was the one to retrieve the other item from the bag. It was a stuffed animal, it matched perfectly with the embroidered dinosaur on the fabric. Too cute. Yamaguchi was all grins and giggles, even Tsukishima was fighting to keep his expression neutral, he was secretly, or not so secretly, in love with it. What could possibly be cuter than a little girl, _his_ little girl adorning a little dinosaur? She had Tsukishima wrapped around her little finger and she hadn't even been born yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're at all curious as to how Tsukki and Yams ended up getting all their new baby stuff home, Tsukishima called his mother to come get them. No way was he getting in a car with Saeko. (๑❛ꇳ❛๑)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure you noticed...but I skipped an upload (•’╻’•) Honestly though, is anyone surprised? Funny thing is...I originally planned to post this on Valentine's Day and make it a 3 chapter upload, AND THEN I was going to double up on uploads every week and try to finish this fic by the end of February. Guess what isn't gonna happen? Yeah. I have a job now ٩(●ö●)۶ so with working AND school, no way will I be doubling up and cranking this out to finish this month. Nooope, sorry, not happening. I'm sure you guys don't ming though right? 
> 
> Anyway~ I had a revelation....I'm sure you've all realized already if you've read to this point in the story (im just dumb) I figured out what really bothers me about how I write. I suck at dialog between characters! (note how I cant write anyone's personality right to save my life :P) To make up for that...I just summarize events *cough cough* this whole chapter...rather than fleshing them out because I'm intimidated by trying to write that dang dialogue. But hey! Now that I've figured out the obvious, I can start *trying* to rectify that. Whoo (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading~ You're all so wonderful! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


	37. Perfect

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima tilted his head slightly in the direction of the girl. She smiled brightly, finding her way through the sea of desks until she stood before the alpha, who looked unamused, chin propped lazily in his palm. He didn't particularly like being called Tsukki, it only worked when Yamaguchi called him that.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"So, I was talking to Yama..." The boy in question had run off to the bathroom for the hundredth time this morning. A golden brow arched, small smirk pulling the corner of Tsukishima's lips.

 

"Oh, yeah? Is that supposed to be special? I talk to him all the time. In fact--"

 

"Don't be a jerk, you know what I meant." Yachi stole a chair from the desk beside Tsukishima, sitting herself next to him, propping her own chin in both her hands, fluttering her eyelashes. The male sighed.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Can I borrow your husband this weekend?" A kid nearby chuckled at her comment, getting a deathly glare from Tsukishima, scoffing at Yachi, but his fingers still absentmindedly found the raised mark of teeth adorning his neck. He liked the sound of husband.

 

"Do I look like the kind of guy that likes to share?" Yachi knew Tsukishima was trying to put on a front, but she couldn't help but laugh. The softness in his eyes more than gave him away.

 

"Right, so Yama is coming home with me tomorrow after practice, okay? Great!" She hopped out of the chair, getting an eye roll from Tsukki.

 

"Any special reason?" The question caught Yachi off guard, she knew Tsukishima wouldn't care about them hanging out, but she didn't expect him to have any interest in what they'd be doing.

 

"Chick flick marathon." Tilting her head as she smiled, Tsukishima grimaced slightly.

 

"Make sure he eats real food. Stop feeding him sweets." A pink tint took over Yachi's cheek bones. Busted. She'd taken up a habit of pawning off her latest kitchen experiments to Yamaguchi, she couldn't eat them by herself, and Yama was eating for two, right? "He's gaining weight faster than he should be." Sheepishly, she turned to take her leave, just as Yamaguchi was re-entering the classroom. Tsukishima didn't notice though, his face turned down to his cellphone.

 

**Tsukishima** : _I need your help._

 

Hitting the send button before he could over think this, Tsukishima stashed his phone away as Yamaguchi frowned at him slightly.

"You think I weigh too much?" Tsukishima groaned softly, he'd dug himself a nice little hole hadn't he? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't make me regret letting you stay." Akiteru smiled at Kei’s frown and patted his little brother on the shoulder before leaving the teen on the couch while he went to answer the door.

 

 

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto was the first to join Tsukishima in the living room, followed closely by Kuroo and Akaashi.

 

"You hardly talk to us, and now you're putting us to work?" Kuroo flopped on to the couch, grin accentuating his features.

 

"You didn't have to come."

 

"Aw, but sweet little Tsukki went out of his way to ask for help." Kuroo tossed his jacket aside, making himself at home. "I tried to get Kenma to come, but he wasn't having it." The guys bickered playfully, Kei acting as if he hadn’t been the one to invite them over to begin with.

 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could one of you give me a hand carrying some things?" Akiteru smiled kindly at Kei's friends, they really did need to get to work if they wanted to get this done.

 

 

 

 

When Kei reached out to Kuroo and the others, he had a feeling it could be a disaster, but he was not mentally prepared for the horrible duo of Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi seemed pretty frazzled, too.

 

"Bokuto, watch out!" Akaashi tried to steady the ladder his mate was precariously balanced on, unfortunately, he didn't quite off set Bokuto's weight, and the larger male toppled over, as did the bucket of paint he'd been using. Akaashi groaned, his smaller form being crushed by Bokuto, and now the pair was wearing a fresh coat of paint themselves. Kuroo let out a harsh laugh, pointing at the couple.

 

"Are you two okay?" Akiteru dropped his own brush, kneeling beside the heap of limbs and paint. Bokuto sat up, straddling Akaashi's waist, a dopey smile on his face.

 

"All good!" A glob of paint dripped its way down his forehead. Akaashi groaned again.

 

"Get off of me..." Bokuto was heavy, he was pretty much all muscle after all.

 

"Good thing I bought extra..." Kei rubbed his temple. This was going to be one hell of a process.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Once Yamaguchi got home after spending the weekend with Yachi he was puzzled when Tsukishima took him by the hand and started leading him towards their room, but they passed the bedroom the couple shared and approached the door leading to Akiteru’s bedroom. The older male didn’t actually live here anymore, but he spent more than enough time coming and going.

 

            “Tsukki?” The greenette knit his eyebrows together and his boyfriend smiled, he looked a bit nervous. The alpha’s hand was resting on the door knob. Try as he might, Yamaguchi couldn’t comprehend this situation.

 

            “Tadashi,” The use of his given name caused the omega to practically melt, pregnancy hormones were a powerful thing, but so was having Tsukishima as his alpha. “I love you, so much.” Slender fingers brushed a beautifully freckled cheek, tucking a loose lock of evergreen hair behind his ear. Pressing a soft kiss to Yamaguchi’s temple, Tsukishima pushed open the door.

 

            As the boys took a step into the room Yamaguchi sucked in a harsh breath, heart skipping a beat, or two. No words would be enough to explain how he felt as he met his mate’s shinning eyes and proud smile.

 

            Brown eyes raked over the beautiful room. The walls were a delicate, buttery yellow. A large area on one of those walls was decorated with 3D flower appliques ranging from white and pink to purples and lavenders. The crib, dresser, and changing station were painted white.

 

            There was a pastel pink arm chair in the corner of the window, a purple quilt draped over the back. Yamaguchi took a hesitant step forward. His bare feet found themselves no longer on the cool hardwood floor, but rather on an incredibly soft, plush rug, it was a calming shade of lilac, matching the quilt.

 

            The omega found himself in front of the crib. It was dressed in an adorable bedspread in the pink, purple, and yellow color scheme the whole room was decorated in. There were matching ruffles cascading down the sides to the floor, acting as a bed skirt.

 

Yamaguchi ran his hand along the top of the cribs frame, thumbing at a large purple bow. There was an elegant tulle canopy hanging above the crib, framing it. It was draped in hanging flowers and twisting vines.

 

Yamaguchi didn’t even notice the moisture on his cheeks until Tsukishima was holding his chin, swiping the tears away gently.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“It’s perfect…” A tearful laugh bubbled from the omegan male, the sound squeezed Kei’s heart. He loved this boy, he wanted to always make that angelic smile paint his lover’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have lost the paper that had all my chapters planned out on it...yikes. Hopefully, I locate it soon, fingers crossed. Also, I'm posting this in a hurry, so if there are likely more mistakes than usual. Feel free to yell at me and let me know so I can correct it. I'm sorry! >.< Thank you all for reading! I hope this is alright for a rushed chapter (that I definitely winged oops). I should have a new chapter out on Sunday, and I promise that one will be more flushed out and actually proof read.


	38. Panic

            Yamaguchi had woken up this morning with a headache. It was a dull pain and as the day drug on it just wouldn’t subside. It was making it hard to concentrate. The omega was trying to ignore it in favor of listening to the teacher drone on at the front of the room.

 

            He was rubbing one of the temples with his fingertips as he scribbled some notes in his notebook that would hopefully make sense to him later. His body stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath.

 

            A few glances were sent his way from the classmates nearest to him and Tsukishima’s eyes snapped to his boyfriend, sensing his discomfort more than he heard it. Yamaguchi pressed a hand to his side, massaging the area.

 

            Yamaguchi brushed it off quickly enough, focusing back on the lecture. Tsukishima on the other hand had no hope of getting his attention off Yamaguchi. He spent the remainder of class with his gaze locked on his mate, watching for any more signs of distress.

 

 

 

            “What was that earlier?” Tsukishima put a hand heavily on Yamaguchi desk, eyes barring into him. Yamaguchi’s head tilted in response.

 

            “What was what?” Golden eyes lowered, a light growl escaping Tsukishima. “Seriously, I’m fine, Tsukki. Come on, we’re going to be late to practice.” Yamaguchi grabbed his bag, and drug Tsukishima from the classroom, dismissing the conversation.

 

 

 

The guys were loud, and it was not doing Yamaguchi any favors, his head was throbbing now. He didn’t feel very good. It was fine though, he was fine, he could handle a headache. What he couldn’t handle was the random spikes of pain in his side, seemingly hitting him at random.

 

Tsukishima kept getting distracted, glancing over to his mate. He felt off, he wasn’t sure if he was just being over protective, or if he was picking up on something though their bond.

 

Yamaguchi winced, a small noise escaping him, drawing Ennoshita's attention.

 

"Yamaguchi?" The freckled boy looked over at Ennoshita, trying to hide the discomfort he was experiencing. "Are you--"

 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Yamaguchi stuttered a bit before dashing off. Tsukishima managed to not notice Yamaguchi leaving, too busy bickering with Hinata, who’d just colliding with him.

 

Yamaguchi grit his teeth as he made his way up the stairs and into the club room. He was starting to really worry, but he didn't want to stress anyone else out, not unless he needed to. It was fine, he was fine.

 

Yamaguchi whimpered softly as the pain spiked up again, leaning heavily against the club room wall, maybe he wasn’t fine. The door was askew, he'd not really bothered to close it. Moving himself, with quite a bit of effort, Yamaguchi stumbled over Hinata's bag, haphazardly thrown on the ground. Yamaguchi caught himself, barely, but knocked over a few more things in the process.

 

The door banged loudly against the wall, a wide-eyed Ennoshita having tossed it open.

 

"Yamaguchi?" The beta closed a hand around Yamaguchi's bicep, steadying the boy. Yamaguchi looked up at Ennoshita, but his eyes wouldn't focus on the concerned teen, there was a few beads of sweat working their way down Yamaguchi's face. "Hey, I'm going to call for help, okay?" Slowly, and carefully, Ennoshita guided Yamaguchi to sit just before he bolted from the room, back to the gym, where his phone was lying in a heap with his duffle bag.

 

Yamaguchi moaned. The pain on his side came and went, but the dull headache he'd been nursing all day had gotten worse. It was hard to focus. He couldn't tell if his vision was blurry or if he was crying. Everything hurt.

 

 

 

Tsukishima and Ennoshita collided hard enough for the skinny blonde to find himself sitting on the floor. Something was wrong, and he'd started to feel the pain and panic seeping from Yamaguchi's side of the bond like a broken faucet, just after he noticed that Yamaguchi was no longer in the gym. Ennoshita scrambled to get through the door, stepping over Tsukishima.

 

"He's in the club room." Tsukishima didn't have to ask for any more of an explanation.

 

"Chikara?" Tanaka rose a brow at his boyfriend, who was usually calm and collected, but was now tearing through his bag like a mad man. Ennoshita didn't comment on the curious looks he was getting from the team as he finally located his phone.

 

 

 

"Tadashi?!" Tsukishima dropped down beside the whimpering male. Yamaguchi was cradling his head in his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yamaguchi blinked, blinded by the florescent lights glaring down at him. His head lazily dropped to the side, and he was greeted by the top of a blonde head. Tsukishima was sleeping, head on his folded arms, fingers entwined with Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi squeezed gently, causing Tsukishima to stir, groggy golden eyes flew fluttered open, and a small smile tugged at his thin lips.

 

"How do you feel?" Tsukishima rubbed his thumb over the back of Yamaguchi's hand.

 

"I'm okay..." Caramel eyes lowered, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Is she--"

 

"She's fine, don't worry." Tsukishima picked up his mate's hand, kissing the back of it. The two were interrupted by the door opening, a man poked his head around the door frame, kind eyes squared on his face.

 

"Ah, you're awake." He entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Did you sleep well?" The doctor scribbled something down on his clipboard as he looked at the monitors Yamaguchi was hooked up to.

 

"I suppose." Yamaguchi looked at the monitors curiously, not really understanding all the numbers he was looking at. He knew he'd been awake when he arrived at the hospital, but everything was just a blur, he couldn't remember any particular moment with much detail.

 

"We're going to keep you under observation for a day or so, at least." The doctor pushed a button, adjusting his glasses before turning towards the couple. "It seems you've developed preeclampsia. Normally, the best way to treat preeclampsia would be inducing labor, but it's too early. I wouldn't recommend delivery until at least thirty-seven weeks." Tsukishima's brow furrowed, his stomach dropped at the thought of their baby being delivered early. "Instead, you'll be put on a few medications to keep your blood pressure down and some light Tylenol of you started to get headaches again. And plenty of bed rest. You had a panic attack as well, unfortunately, preeclampsia can also lead to anxiety. I advise you try and keep yourself as stress free as you can."

 

The doctor spoke for a whole longer, giving them a rundown of what to look out for and what causes preeclampsia, as well as a new schedule of how often they'd be seeing the doctor for the remainder of the pregnancy, which was a lot. Eventually, he bid his farewell with a promise to check on Yamaguchi in an hour before he left them alone in the stuffy hospital room.

 

"You have enough anxiety without this adding to it." Tsukishima frowned, leaned back against the stiff chair he was sitting in.

 

"I'm sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi's fists balled up the sheets of his bed.

 

"It's not your fault. You heard the doctor, you were at more risk since you're so young, and it's your first child." Tsukishima brushed away some of Yamaguchi's hair to get a better look at his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once the doctor was sure Yamaguchi's blood pressure was at a normal level, and that there was no immediate risk to him or the baby, he was discharged from the hospital after two days of observation. The boys were quiet, it was okay, their daughter was fine, but they were still rattled, who wouldn't be. Yamaguchi felt a bit guilty. No, it wasn't his fault, but things got worse before he freaked out and had a panic attack. Tsukishima squeezed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts. The blonde didn't say anything, he just put his hand on the back of Yamaguchi's head, tucking it against his shoulder. They sat in connected silence for the remainder of the ride home.

 

Yamaguchi fell asleep fairly quickly once they got home, with Tsukishima curled up around him, crooning softly. Kei couldn't sleep. He watched the softness of his mate's features, arms firmly around him, hands placed over the bulge of his stomach.

 

"I'm sorry, Tadashi." He nuzzled his nose into the back of Yamaguchi's slightly tangled hair. He was sorry for not being able to protect them, sorry for being the reason Yamaguchi has experienced so much pain, but he couldn't bring himself to be sorry for creating the life that lead to this pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.>...the plan is to post a chapter on Thursday, but I can't promise anything as of right now because it's midterm week and just I don't know if I'll have time to write it. I will do my best. Thank you all for reading, as always you guys motivate me so much to keep going with this. And of course feel free to point out any errors or corrections for me to make. I know I make plenty of them! I welcome criticism, that's the only way I am going to get better after all! <3


	39. End of Year

"You know, Tsukishima blamed me for you gaining weight too quickly! See, it wasn't my fault, it was the pre-pre...how do you pronounce it again?" Yachi was sitting across Yamaguchi on the floor of the gym, both with notebooks open and scribbling away while the team ran drills. She looked up, pout on her lips, only to find a steady glare from Yamaguchi.

 

"Mention my weight one more time--" Yamaguchi's threat was interrupted by Tanaka cackling nearby.

 

"You're pregnant, dude, of course you're going to gain weight. It's not like anyone is calling you fat." Yamaguchi gapped, a few tears prickling behind his eyes. He'd never been overly conscious about his weight, but now that he felt like a beached whale all the time, he hated the mention of how large he'd gotten. Sure, he was pregnant, but he was also gained about fifteen pounds more than the doctors had recommended for this point in his pregnancy, which was supposedly caused by the preeclampsia, but he still didn't like it.

 

"You'd better not be calling him fat." Tsukishima crossed his arms, flat stare at Tanaka. "That's my mate and child you're talking about." Tanka's rose his hands defensively. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be studying? Or did you want to repeat your third year?" A blonde brow quirked up, smirk toying with Tsukishima's lips as Tanka paled, dreading filling him at the thought final exams.

 

 

 

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked home in the dark, fingers slotted together. Today had been the last practice of their second year. The team was taking a break so everyone could study before their exams. Yamaguchi tilted his head towards the sky, watching the specks in the inky darkness twinkle.

 

"Hey, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi let his hand slip away from Tsukishima's, stopping, eyes still trained on the stars. Tsukishima took another step before turning around, taking in the form of his boyfriend, his mate, in the soft glow of the street lights. "Are you happy with how things have turned out?" The question lingered in the air whole Tsukishima tried to decipher the true meaning.

 

"Am I happy about bonding to you? Or having a child?" Tsukishima kept his voice even, almost uninterested. It was hard to manage.

 

"Both. Are you?" Yamaguchi still had his head turned up, almost as if he was entranced by the glow of the stars.

 

"Of course." Yamaguchi dropped his gaze onto Tsukishima finally, mouth open to speak, but Tsukishima cut him off. "If it had been anyone else, I'm not sure I would be, but it's you." The blonde reclosed the small distance between them, a hand wrapping around the curvature of Yamaguchi's back, the other finding his cheek. A light smile crept onto Yamaguchi's lips, he leaned into the calloused palm.

 

"You've always had a plan for your life. This wasn't a part of it." Tsukishima couldn't help the huff of laughter that slipped out, lopsided smile cropping up on his own face.

 

"You're right, but I like this new path I'm taking." Tsukishima leaned down slightly, catching his mate's mouth with his own.

 

 

 

 

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi whined, brown puppy dog eyes trained on Tsukishima who dropped a bowl of baby carrots onto the table between them before sitting across from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima rose a brow at Yamaguchi. He wasn't usually very whiney or needy, but once in a blue moon he could be. Apparently, right now was one of those times. "I want French fries..." Yamaguchi's lower lip jutted out a bit. He could honestly say he'd never wanted fries more in his life than he did in this moment. Tsukishima frowned.

 

"You're supposed to cut back on salt remember?" Tsukishima snagged a carrot and bit into it, unamused and clearly unwavering on his ban of French fries. The doctor recommended less salt in Yamaguchi's diet to help prevent complications from the preeclampsia.

 

"But Tsukki--"

 

"No." Yamaguchi frowned, finally grabbing a carrot, but choosing to throw it in Tsukishima's direction rather than eating it.

 

"Hey!" The dense carrot thumped against Tsukishima's chest. "I just don't want this baby coming early or killing you!" Tsukishima's face softened a bit. "I promise you can have all the fries you want once she's born." There was a sudden sparkle to Yamaguchi's eyes, he leaned forward just a bit.

 

"Promise?" Tsukishima couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, his own eyes shining as he took in the precious look on his mate's face. Man was he whipped. Yamaguchi would be the death of him.

 

"Yeah." Seemingly satisfied for the moment Yamaguchi turned his attention back to the carrots, which he wasn't completely thrilled about eating.

 

 

 

"So, you managed to graduate after all?" Tsukishima smirked slyly, earning a low, halfhearted growl from Tanaka. Ennoshita draped his arms around the thicker midsection of Tanaka's form, dropping his forehead onto his shoulder blade.

 

"We did it..." Noya snickered at the exasperation and nudged Ennoshita, who ignored him, keeping his face pressed into Tanaka.

 

"Except now you have college, unlike Tanaka and myself." Nishinoya smiled at Tanaka.

 

"It feels like we're losing the last of the team..." Yamaguchi had a small pout on his lips. Noya frowned, but Ennoshita is the one who addressed him.

 

"You have plenty of underclassmen on the team."

 

"I kinda get what he means though." Hinata tilted his head slightly, thoughtful. "There was only twelve of us last year, and now there's only going to be four of us left of that original team."

 

"Oh, so you can count?" Tsukishima snickered at the offended look he earned from Hinata.

 

"Is this like an omega thing?" Tanaka frowned, a puzzled expression dominating his features.  Ennoshita sighed.

 

"It's more of a pack mentality." Ennoshita's lips quirked a bit at Tanaka's face.

 

"What about team captain?" Kageyama had been silent for most of the bantering between the guys, observing the new graduates. Apparently, he had volleyball on the brain, but was anyone really surprised? The small group stilled. Yamaguchi's lower lip wobbled slightly. His emotions were hard to control as of late, and the idea that his pack was being torn apart was not doing him any favors. Rationally, he knew that he could still talk to the guys, but just knowing they wouldn't be a consistent part of his life now was jarring. Eyes drifted in Ennoshita's direction, he'd been talking a lot with Ukai.

 

"I was actually hoping to talk to them privately first..."

 

"So, you know!" Hinata bounced excitedly.

 

"Yeah." Ennoshita drug out the word, clearly uncertain.

 

"Tell us! Please, please, please!" Everyone knew Ennoshita was stepping up as captain for the better part of the season before Daichi, Suga, and Asahi even graduated. In all honesty, this year, it felt like there was so much going on that it wasn't as much of a concern, at least not that was voiced.

 

"Um, well..." Ennoshita glanced around the group. "Just know nothing is set in stone, and if you don't want to you don't have to, Yamaguchi." A few beats passed and Yamaguchi stared blankly, taking a moment to realize that Ennoshita was saying _he_ was supposed to be the next captain. Tanka and Noya suddenly smacked Yamaguchi on the back, shaking him a bit, way too enthusiastic. Tsukishima growled.

 

"Watch it." The two grinned at Tsukishima, who was unimpressed with their excitement. Ennoshita was watching Kageyama and Hinata, expecting a negative reaction from them. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi's mouth was agape.

 

"I didn't even play... I quit the team..." Yamaguchi was getting frantic, looking up at Tsukishima for help.

 

"I don't have any complains." Kageyama shrugged when eyes drifted to him.

 

"I thought you'd want to be captain."  Hinata looked a bit blindsided, eyes wide as he peered up at Kageyama.

 

"I'm happy with being the setter." Ennoshita smiled, that was a very Kageyama statement.

 

"Wait...if Tanka was our ace...does this mean I am the ace?!" Hinata's jaw dropped and Tanaka lost it, laughing at the pure shock on Hinata's face.

 

"The title's all yours." Tanaka ruffled the fluffy mop of red hair. The conversation drifted, Yamaguchi still stuck in a fog, not sure how to feel.

 

"Do you want to be the captain?" Tsukishima's voice was low, speaking in a hushed tone solely to Yamaguchi.

 

"I'm having a baby, Tsukki. I don't think I'll have time for the team..."

 

"If we want to keep playing, I'm sure Mom and Akiteru would be happy to babysit."

 

"We?"

 

"You thought I'd let you do all the work?"

 

"No, but--"

 

"If you want this, then do it."

 

"You're going to have a vice captain to help you out, you know." Ennoshita smirked at them, breaking away from the other guys' conversation. "Unlike Tanka, I'm sure Tsukishima is going to much more helpful."

 

"You realize we're _both_ going to be new parents, right?" Tsukishima lowered his gaze at Ennoshita.

 

"And you're the most put together third years. You'll be fine." Yamaguchi's hand found Tsukishima's and squeezed it gently.  "I picked you two for a reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at the point where I may as well just throw my upload schedule away. Apparently, adding a job to the mix was enough to just throw off my entire rhythm. I'm not sure how evident it was, but the last two chapters (37 and 38) were a struggle for me. I know I wrote them, and I know what the overall subject was, but I can't remember exactly what I wrote. I general I feel a disconnect with those two chapters for whatever reason. I kind of felt the same at the start of this one too, but I think by the end of it I felt more like my normal self, so maybe writing isn't going to feel as...stiff and awkward?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and sticking with me through this. I can't wait to write some more for you now that I am feeling a bit better! I love you all~


End file.
